


Дети Грушевого Сада

by migraine_Sky, ReinkeDeVos



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English translation available, First Time, M/M, Post-Skyfall, Pre-Skyfall, Psychological Torture, Q's name doesn't start with Q, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Content, Skyfall, Sleep Deprivation, Tiago is 005, rare moments of fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случай свёл Тьяго Родригеза и будущего Кью в 1997-м, и эта встреча перевернула всю жизнь, по крайней мере, одного из них.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Children of the Pear Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729957) by [migraine_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky), [ReinkeDeVos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos)



> Европа и Азия, Тарантино и Шекспир, литры транквилизаторов на долю Кью и редкие моменты непроглядного флаффа :3  
> Иностранные слова переведены в конце глав.
> 
>  

Кью еще раз сравнил три иероглифа на экране телефона с довольно неприметной вывеской и повернул ручку. Звякнул колокольчик на двери, несколько лиц обернулись на звук, только чтобы через пару секунд вернуться к еде или разговору. Из негромкого гула ресторанчика не выныривало ни одно английское слово. Уже не первый раз жалея, что он вообще согласился на эту встречу, Кью спустился с порога в зал, беспокойно рассматривая обедающих, как будто надеясь распознать лицо, которое он ни разу в жизни не видел. Работа Кью – за монитором, какого черта его понесло “на землю”, он и сам не знал; но вот он здесь, в ресторанчике Фэн-шуй Инн в лондонском чайнатауне, ищет человека, компьютерные коды которого не давали ему покоя уже почти год.

Пожилой китаец, появившись словно из ниоткуда, поприветствовал его кивком-поклоном, жестом пригласил идти за собой, и Кью последовал за ним в отгороженную ширмами зону приватных столиков. Любопытство и кошку сгубило.

Как только он увидел сидящего человека в слишком светлом для лондонской осени пиджаке, он замер на месте. Неестественно высветленные волосы и брови он видел впервые, но это не помешало ему сразу же узнать лицо, которое они обрамляли. Мужчина улыбнулся, пригласительным жестом указал на стул. Ошибки быть не могло.

\- Тьяго, - без каких-либо эмоций произнес Кью, медленно садясь.

Мужчина кивнул с видом человека, который просто не хочет с вами спорить, и ответил:

\- Меня зовут Рауль Сильва. Приятно познакомиться, Кью.

 

†††††

 

Оцарапанное пулей плечо мерзко саднило, пятно крови все шире расползалось под пиджаком, ткань липла к коже. Агент 005 Тьяго Родригез свернул в какой-то переулок, едва успевая увернуться от пули, крошащей прямо за ним кирпичный угол дома. Как же он ненавидел эту беготню, где все зависит даже не от твоей физподготовки, скорости, ловкости – случай, простой случай, непредсказуемый, неподдающийся программированию алгоритм шагов, людей, машин может решить все не в твою пользу. Впереди показался еще один вооруженный человек, узкая улица с прижавшимися друг к дружке домами; Тьяго ничего не оставалось, как шмыгнуть в обшарпанный подъезд и побежать вверх по лестнице, зная, что в конце его, возможно, ждёт закрытый люк чердака и пуля в затылок. Только нелепый случай мог распорядиться так, что он загнан в угол не где-нибудь в улицах-щелях между коулунскими многоквартирными новостройками, не в насквозь пропахших рыбой закоулках Тай О, не среди бесконечно разнообразных ночных огней гонконгских небоскребов, а именно здесь, в такой спокойной и серой Англии, в которую он приехал впервые за последние 5 лет. Конечно, он сам виноват: если бы не его привычка выходить за рамки приказов, предугадывать на шаг планы своего начальства, он бы сейчас не бежал с разряженным пистолетом вверх по лестнице шеффилдского шестиэтажного блокированного дома. Но разве не эта привычка сделала его одним из самых успешных агентов за всю историю МИ-6?

…Однако простой случай так же неожиданно, как и погубить, может и спасти.

Одна из дверей на очередной лестничной клетке распахнулась, и оттуда выскочил тощий парнишка в куртке и с рюкзаком в руке; он явно куда-то торопился, но замер на полпути, удивленно уставившись на  человека в черном костюме и с пистолетом в руке, в один прыжок одолевающим три последние ступеньки до площадки.

Ровно две секунды Родригез смотрел на парня; и не более, чем за четыре, зажал ему рукой рот, толкая обратно в квартиру, и бесшумно захлопнул за ними дверь.

К счастью, парень оказался не дурак – он замер, не пытаясь вырываться или шуметь; но 005 не убирал руку с его рта, стараясь как можно тише отдышаться и прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью.

Когда гулкие шаги, остановившись было где-то совсем рядом, начали удаляться вверх по лестнице, Тьяго наконец выдохнул свободней, хотя причин успокоиться ещё было недостаточно. Мальчишка по-прежнему не дёргался. Ему, как и положено, было страшновато, во всем теле чувствовалось напряжение, чуть ли не до дрожи; Родригез ощущал на своей руке его частое дыхание.

005 быстро окинул взглядом прихожую и видную в проеме открытой двери часть комнаты. Обстановка была не новая, но везде было прибрано, комната выглядела даже чересчур опрятной для подростка: только на узкой кровати валялась скомканная одежда и россыпь дискет. Было совсем тихо, лишь часы на стене громко тикали. Похоже, дома больше никого не было.

Звук шагов окончательно смолк. Родригез отпустил парнишку, и тот тут же развернулся к нему, пятясь назад; по его испуганному лицу было видно, что он отчаянно соображает, что делать теперь. Должно быть, он понимал, что дверь – не выход, раз за мужчиной явно кто-то гнался. В любом случае, агент преграждал ему путь. Он бросил взгляд на телефон, висящий на стене, затем куда-то в коридор, потом на пистолет и на лицо агента. Тьяго плавно направил пистолет вверх, поднимая вторую руку в успокаивающем жесте.

\- Нам обоим не нужны проблемы, ясно? - проговорил он, пристально глядя парню в глаза. Тот снова быстро покосился на его оружие, примирительно целящееся в потолок, и его лицо стало едва заметно спокойнее, он кивнул.

\- Прости за это, - Родригез сделал обобщающий жест, говоря о ситуации в целом, и спрятал бесполезный пистолет. - В свое оправдание могу сказать, что я из секретной разведывательной службы.

Было видно, что мальчишка ему не верит. В этом районе разведчикам искать нечего, а вот ребят, не поделивших что-то со своими корешами и вынужденных спасаться, где придётся, хоть отбавляй. Но зачем бандиту врать, что он шпион, какому-то подростку?

\- Как твое имя?

\- Мэттью, - хрипловато произнес парень. Он кусал губы, внимательно изучая незваного гостя; глаза у него были серовато-зелёные и цепкие. Сам он был худой едва ли не до дистрофии, слегка вьющиеся чёрные волосы были давно не стрижены и торчали как попало.

\- Мэттью, мне нужен интернет. Поблизости есть интернет-кафе?

Парень невольно фыркнул в ответ:

\- Это в Норфолк Парк-то? Если бы.

Это, конечно же, не было неожиданностью.

\- Есть черная лестница? – 005 сделал шаг в коридор, кидая взгляд в направлении кухни, потом снова на подростка.

\- Нет.

Значит, окно. Всего-то третий этаж. Он посмотрел на оконную раму в комнате – фрамуга сдвигалась вверх достаточно, чтобы через нее вылезти.

Мэттью нервно облизнул губы и неожиданно добавил:

\- Сеть есть в школьной библиотеке. …И я как раз туда собирался.

Тьяго снова бросил на него оценивающий взгляд: каждый агент должен в известной мере обладать интуицией – не все можно решить за счет одной эрудиции, стратегий и прочих боевых навыков. Мэттью прямо, чуть ли не с вызовом, смотрел ему в глаза: интерес уже полностью пересилил его страх. И что-то подсказывало Родригезу, что мальчишка, скорее всего, не кинется звонить в полицию, как только агент покинет его квартиру.

\- Разве библиотеки в Шеффилде открыты по воскресеньям?

\- Нет. Но я люблю, когда мне никто не мешает работать, - в какой-то момент Тьяго показалось, что парень смотрит на него, словно они в одной команде. 005 чуть улыбнулся; напряжение, буквально витавшее в воздухе, ослабело.

Агент снова, на всякий случай, прислушался к звукам за дверью, разглядывая Мэттью уже из интереса.

\- Я испачкал твою куртку кровью. Вот тут, на плече.

\- Ей не впервой, - Мэттью самодовольно ухмыльнулся, повернул голову вбок, ища место, куда кивком указал Родригез.

\- Не знаешь, что иногда свое мнение нужно держать при себе? – насмешливо спросил агент. Он уже заметил почти исчезнувший след от синяка под глазом Мэттью. Его телосложение и, судя по всему, дерзкий характер – не лучшее сочетание в таком районе. Тот пожал сутуловатыми плечами:

\- Просто я чересчур умный, дураков это всегда раздражает.

\- Да, я вот как раз об этом, - Тьяго всего несколькими шагами пересек прихожую и комнату, открыл окно.

\- Тебя, наверное, надо перевязать, - неуверенно произнес Мэттью за его спиной.

\- На это нет времени, это просто царапина. Я так понимаю, про сеть в библиотеке ты упомянул не просто, чтобы поддержать разговор? - агент высунулся наружу, осмотрел стену; вернулся  и изучающе посмотрел на последовавшего за ним в комнату подростка. - Что-то слишком охотно ты предлагаешь помощь человеку, которому явно не доверяешь. Я не хочу дополнительных сложностей от тебя.

005 мог бы показать ему удостоверение – но он знал, что такого и это не убедит: скажет, что подделка.

\- На шпиона ты, конечно, ни разу не похож, - Мэттью в который раз окинул мужчину пытливым взглядом. Крупные, выразительные черты совсем не британского лица (о том, что он иностранец, свидетельствовал и явный акцент), золотая серьга в ухе, длинноватые темные волосы, как у какого-нибудь актёра, под пиджаком черная рубашка с крупным геометрическим узором – и никакой куртки, несмотря на холодную погоду. - Но ты – хоть какое-то разнообразие в этом унылом дерьме… Кто за тобой охотится?

\- Любопытство и кошку сгубило, кажется, так говорят англичане? - Родригез вылез из окна на карниз, обернулся к Мэттью. – Вот что. Ровно через 10 минут выходи из квартиры, не раньше. Через 15 минут встречаемся на перекрестке через две улицы отсюда вправо.

Агент непроизвольно поморщился: он ненавидел неосведомленность, когда даже названия улиц и то не знаешь.

\- Там еще подворотня с круглой аркой, вот под ней. Успеешь?

\- Китченер-роуд, дом третий. Успею, - кивнул парень, сжимая губы и принимая сосредоточенный вид.

 

Ровно через 15 минут, когда Тьяго зашел под арку, он уже стоял там, теребя лямку потрепанного рюкзака.

\- В библиотеку? - глаза у него прямо-таки горели, но лицо мальчишка держал ровное.

Тьяго кивнул, и как только парень отвернулся, поспешно зашагав впереди агента, не смог сдержать мимолетную улыбку.

Его чуть беспокоило, что он ввязывает мальчишку в это все, но цель всегда была важнее средств. Вообще такой абсурдный, но необходимый сейчас напарник скорее привел бы 005 в раздражение, если б не этот его энтузиазм, который напоминал Тьяго самого себя десяток лет назад. К тому же, сколько ему на вид - лет 16-17? В свои 17 Тьяго Родригез уже был на службе Ее Величества, ставя ловушки кодов и посылая снаряды цифр за монитором несуразной коробки последней модели ЭВМ.

Двери библиотеки, как и всей школы, были закрыты в воскресенье, но Мэттью, зыркнув по сторонам, повел его к заднему входу в здание. Из кармана куртки он извлек ключ, видимо, стащенный из-под носа у заведующего хозяйством, открыл дверь и шмыгнул внутрь, Тьяго за ним. На первый этаж, к стеклянным дверям библиотеки; от них у мальчонки тоже оказался ключ.

\- Комп свежий, 96 года, в мае сам ставил на него третий Internet Explorеr. Так что проблем со скоростью у тебя быть не должно.

Тьяго неопределенно ухмыльнулся, снимая с шеи шнурок с флешкой. Но когда его крупные пальцы с удивительной проворностью застучали по клавишам, лицо стало каменным, взгляд сосредоточенным только на экране, словно он вообще забыл о существовании Мэттью. Лишь когда четверть часа спустя он вытащил флешку из задней панели системного блока, он наконец заглянул в экран соседнего компьютера, на котором работал его новый знакомый.

\- Что. Это, - с расстановкой произнес Родригез, замерев на месте.

Плечи Мэтта едва заметно дернулись, он мгновенно свернул окно, под которым оказалась экселевская таблица.

\- Директор попросил сделать шаблоны для ведомостей, - он обернулся, глядя на Тьяго с самым невинным видом. Но глаза не обманывали 005: две секунды назад он видел на экране страницу кода.

Агент грубовато отнял мышку, разворачивая окно обратно, быстро пробежался глазами по строкам и перевел тяжелый взгляд на Мэттью:

\- Ты что, банкоматы взламывать собрался?

Парень малость побелел, облизнул пересохшие губы:

\- Я только... поспорил с одним ботаном, что сумею написать такую прогу… её использовать я и не собирался! И не надо на меня так смотреть, - он резко перешёл в нападение: - Я же не стал звонить в полицию, как только ты вылез в окно!

\- И ты это сам написал?

Тьяго смотрел на Мэттью в упор, даже не стараясь скрыть удивление, на несколько секунд появившееся на его лице, и тот насторожено кивнул. Программа не являлась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но была на порядок сложнее, чем обычные перехватчики трафика и программы для снятия дампа. Медленно, но от этого не менее неожиданно губы агента растянулись в улыбке, послышался сдавленный смешок, перерастающий в откровенный хохот.

Мэтт уставился на него как на полоумного, и Родригез даже прижал кулак к губам, словно стараясь перестать смеяться – каков был шанс, что парень, на которого он так удачно наткнулся на лестничной клетке, еще и программист?

\- Что смешного? - обижено хмурясь, буркнул Мэтт, тут же забыв про свой испуг. - Если что-то не так, то я еще не дописал вообще-то…

Родригез перестал смеяться, резко становясь серьезным, и веско произнес:

-  Удали все сейчас же. Может, ты и правда не собирался её использовать, так кто-нибудь попользуется за тебя.

Мэттью, нахохлившись, с досадой взглянул на программу, на которую потратил не один час, но возразить Родригезу не решился.

Когда от его работы осталось лишь воспоминание, он поднял голову и вдруг нахально улыбнулся – Тьяго уже понял, что у него привычка прятать за дерзостью страх или неуверенность:

\- Значит, я все правильно написал?

С удивительной быстротой смены эмоций агент снова рассмеялся и похлопал мальчишку по плечу, а потом уже серьезно сказал:

\- Даже и не думай баловаться с такими вещами, если голова на плечах есть.

Он направился к выходу, но у самой двери резко остановился.

\- Меня зовут Тьяго Родригез, и про секретную разведывательную службу я не шутил, - кинул он через плечо. - До скорого, Мэттью.

И скрылся за дверьми.

Мэтт посмотрел ему вслед, не замечая, что улыбается. Он подцепил с пола свой рюкзак, зачем-то ещё раз оглянулся на выключенные компьютеры и пошёл прочь, не забывая запирать за собой двери.

Конечно, вряд ли он снова увидит этого Родригеза. И ещё меньше вероятность, что тот и вправду разведчик, а не преступник; но, честно говоря, ему было плевать. Сегодня был лучший день за последние лет пять, если не за всю его жизнь.

 

†††††

 

Их было четверо, и они караулили его за школой в подворотне, через которую он обычно возвращался домой. Может, он сумел бы удрать, заметь он их вовремя; но он шёл с плеером, врубив музыку погромче, и очнулся только тогда, когда с него сдёрнули наушники.

\- Райан, ты чё, оглох? - ему в лицо лыбился Кроули. - Отвечать надо, когда к тебе обращаются!

\- Пошёл в жопу, - пробормотал Мэтт, пытаясь вырвать у него свои наушники.

\- Повежливей, ботан, - переросток Гибсон схватил его за ворот. - Думаешь, раз ты преподский прихвостень и тебе ставят "отлично" за любой чих, тебе всё можно?

\- Если у тебя прыщей больше, чем мозгов, не я в этом виноват, - ощерился Мэттью, отдирая от себя его руку. Если и были какие-то сомнения в том, что его будут бить, то теперь они точно улетучились.

Их окликнул мужской голос, и шпана нехотя обернулась. Мэттью выглянул из-за Кроули без особого облегчения, - если кто-то и разгонит этих придурков сейчас, ничто не мешает им встретиться с ним немного позже – и его глаза увеличились почти вдвое от удивления. В черной куртке, костюме и рубашке с ярковатым узором и с увесистым на вид кожаным портфелем в руке к ним размеренной походкой приближался ни кто иной, как Родригез.

Гибсон, самый крупный и самый глупый из парней, оглядел мужчину с головы до ног, бросил взгляд на остальных и с небрежной силой отпихнул от себя Мэттью.

\- Чего тебе? Иди, куда шел, педик! – Гибсон выпятил грудь и сделал шаг навстречу, смачно сплевывая в сторону. Он был примерно одного роста с агентом, хотя и уступал ему по телосложению.

Тьяго невозмутимо подошел совсем близко к парню и слегка распахнул пиджак. Самоуверенность и нахальство мигом исчезли с рожи Гибсона, стоило ему увидеть висящий в кобуре пистолет; его приятели испуганно попятились.

Родригез выпустил из пальцев край своего пиджака и в одно мгновение схватил парня за горло; остальные тут же предпочли смотаться оттуда как можно скорее.

\- Если я еще раз услышу от Мэттью, что ты или кто-то из твоих парней… - агент красноречиво поднял брови, как бы выражая надежду, что ему не обязательно утруждать себя договариванием этой фразы. После того, как Гибсон нервно кивнул, он разжал пальцы, позволяя ему немедленно присоединиться к убегающим товарищам.

\- Круто ты их, - Мэтт встал рядом с ним, пристраивая наушники вокруг шеи, замотанной видавшим виды тёмно-синим шарфом. – Спасибо.

Он взглянул прямиком в глаза Родригеза, отчего-то чувствуя, как уши начинают гореть.

\- Не думал, что ты вернёшься, да ещё так вовремя.

Тьяго внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы, чтобы удостовериться, что он цел.

\- Судя по твоей нахальности, "вовремя" - это почти всегда. Тебя отец не учил, кому можно грубить, а с кем лучше не связываться?

\- Отец свалил, когда я ещё не родился, - Мэттью сунул руки в карманы. - А эти козлы всё равно будут до меня докапываться, что мне, лебезить перед ними?

Тьяго с шумом выдохнул, выражая неопределенную эмоцию.

\- Где нам удобнее всего поговорить?

\- У меня, - Мэттью чуть склонил голову набок, приятное удивление уже уступило место некоторой настороженности,  - а что за дело?

\- Хочу предложить тебе работу.

Парню было 17, и он был ещё слишком неопытен и осторожностью не отличался, но тем не менее вопрос с ходу задал правильный:

\- А отказаться я смогу?

Родригез беззвучно рассмеялся. Мальчишка определенно нравился ему все больше.

\- Сможешь, - уже серьезно, но доброжелательным тоном ответил он.

 

Они пришли к знакомому Родригезу дому, поднялись на третий этаж; Мэттью открыл дверь, зашёл, скинул ботинки.

\- Дед с бабушкой уехали к друзьям, так что вопросов не будет. Есть хочешь? - будничным тоном спросил он, как будто привёл к себе одноклассника.

Тьяго отрицательно покачал головой, садясь за стол.

\- У тебя есть кофе?

\- Растворимый, - несколько виноватым тоном отозвался Мэтт, доставая чашки из шкафчика над раковиной. Предлагать растворимый кофе - это совсем не круто, тем более, когда твой гость – испанец или вроде того.

\- Сойдет. Следишь за новостями, про Гонконг знаешь?

\- Про то, что его собираются передавать Китаю? Да, в курсе, - Мэттью нажал кнопку на электрическом чайнике.

\- Я работаю в Гонконге. В Англии я всего на полмесяца, и мое начальство об этом не знает. Они сидят здесь, вынужденные подчиняться этим бюрократическим крысам, и не понимают всей остроты ситуации! Не слушают меня, вот мне и приходится изворачиваться самому, чтобы обеспечить им спокойную передачу. Мне нужна помощь, и я считаю, что ты для этого достаточно умный, - Тьяго серьезно посмотрел на Мэттью выжидающим взглядом.

Парень сел напротив него.

\- Какая тебе может быть от меня польза? - он сдвинул тёмные брови.

\- Если я верно оценил твой потенциал, весьма большая. Я программист, и чаще сижу за монитором, чем бегаю по переулкам, размахивая пушкой, - он усмехнулся краем рта. – Был бы я оперативным агентом, мы бы вряд ли с тобой так познакомились… Про модульное программирование слышал?

\- Естественно, - его собеседник взлохматил свои и без того встрёпанные волосы. - Пишу на паскале, 95-м фортране, перле и питоне. Руби только начал осваивать. Если надо другой язык, учусь я быстро. Какая у нас задача?

\- Так ты принимаешь мое предложение, нет? - Родригез вопросительно поднял брови, чуть склонив лицо вниз.

\- В принципе да, - Мэттью обернулся к выключившемуся чайнику - чтобы дотянуться до него, на его крошечной кухне даже не надо было вставать. Он налил воды в обе кружки, пододвинул Тьяго ту, что с кофе:

\- У меня только один вопрос. У вас там что, такой напряг с программистами, что ты готов работать со случайно подвернувшимся тебе старшеклассником?

Тьяго отхлебнул из своей чашки.

\- Ты не представляешь, как трудно в Гонконге достать нормальный кофе! Даже и растворимый, - он сделал еще глоток, чуть откинулся на спинку стула. - Моя бабушка была очень религиозной, но мне это так и не привилось. Однако я верю в судьбу.

Он чуть улыбнулся, кивая, словно для усиления уверенности в сказанном, и нельзя было понять, серьезно он или издевается.

\- И подумай сам, насколько просто найти программиста за 15 дней. Совсем непросто. На одни проверки по криминальной базе уходить неделя, а это далеко не единственное, что нужно проверить. Только потом уже встает вопрос, непосредственно, его компьютерных навыков. К тому же, как ты должен был понять, я не могу взять никого, имеющего какое-либо отношение к МИ-6. А ты, вроде как, не агент, и не китайский шпион точно.

\- В Китае, наверное, никто даже не знает, где находится Шеффилд, так что будь уверен, - Мэтт согнул пополам бумажку, болтавшуюся на нитке от чайного пакетика. Родригез продолжал упоминать свою принадлежность к МИ-6, как что-то само собой разумеющееся; но, если он действительно агент, разве он говорил бы об этом так открыто? Хотя, не то чтобы это делало его предложение сотрудничества менее интересным. - …Все логично. Я буду с тобой работать.

\- Только... я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это опасная работа, - Родригез знал, что добавлять это теперь было все равно, что дать ребенку конфетку, а потом спрашивать, точно ли он ее хочет, ведь от сладкого у него может быть кариес. - Опасная - это мягко сказано. Я заметил, что ты, как и любой нормальный подросток, не в восторге от своей жизни, но здесь ты рискуешь всем.

Тьяго внимательно смотрел Мэттью прямо в глаза, наклонившись вперед. Тот не отводил взгляда.

 - Чтобы я понял, сначала объясни мне, что именно мы будем делать, и кто может в итоге за мной придти. Тогда я буду знать, какие меры предосторожности предпринимать. Но я хочу. Я согласен в любом случае.

\- Кто придет, не так уж важно, достаточно факта, что вообще _могут придти_. Если вдруг вопросы возникнут со стороны наших, то, в общем-то, ничего страшного: проблемы у тебя будут, пока я с ними не свяжусь, и не объясню, что работаешь ты на благо Англии. Если же на тебя выйдут китайцы, то в лучшем случае тебя убьют. В любой из двух ситуаций единственное, что ты можешь сделать - быть невидимкой. А с этим, как я заметил, у тебя бывают проблемы. Надеюсь, ты быстро учишься, - Тьяго поднял стоящий у стула портфель и положил его на стол. - Что ж, значит это – твое.

Мэттью отозвался с ехидцей, пожимая плечами:

\- Ты сам не великий конспиратор - демонстрировать, что носишь оружие, уличной шпане... Они тоже трепаться умеют, - но его руки уже тянулись к портфелю. Щёлкнули застёжки, и он извлёк на свет чёрный ноутбук с надписью Micron на крышке.

\- Ооо, - возбуждённо протянул Мэттью, нащупав пальцами привод для дискет и USB-порт, и Тьяго с усмешкой подумал, что в его возрасте нормальные мальчишки так реагируют, когда расстёгивают лифчики своих подружек.

\- Я начал писать резистентный модуль, но времени не хватает. Посмотрим, сколько ты напишешь к среде, если вообще сможешь разобраться. Считай это тестовым заданием. Пока я еще в Англии, встречаться будем в кафе: там во внутреннем кармашке мобильный, время и адрес я напишу во вторник вечером, - агент допил кофе в несколько больших глотков и встал из-за стола.

\- Ладно, я начну сегодня же, - Мэттью сумел, наконец, оторвать взгляд от драгоценного ноутбука, проверил, на месте ли мобильный, и поднял глаза на Родригеза:

\- До среды. Не попадись китайцам.

Тьяго ответил насмешливо-укоризненным взглядом.

\- А ты - шпане, которая еще не успела повидать мою большую пушку! - он со смехом вышел из кухни.

Мэттью фыркнул и тоже засмеялся. На мгновение его охватило странное для него ощущение радости, бездумная эйфория приключения, которую, как он полагал с присущей подросткам категоричностью, он давно разучился испытывать.

\- До скорого, chico! - в прихожей хлопнула дверь, и Мэтт, забыв про недопитый чай, унёс ноут и портфель в свою комнату, зачем-то закрыл дверь и, включив компьютер, начал разбираться в предстоящей работе.

 

†††††

 

Поездка на поезде из Шеффилда в Лидс заняла полтора часа, на протяжении которых Мэттью не переставал то и дело настороженно озираться по сторонам, периодически незаметно нащупывая флешку во внутреннем кармане куртки.  
Место встречи было небольшим ресторанчиком испанской кухни, о чем Мэттью уже знал из его весьма неизобретательного названия La Tasca, в семи минутах от вокзала. Интерьер был сделан с настроением: керамическая плитка с этническими узорами на стенах, висящие связки красного перца, разноцветные деревянные стулья. Посетителей было немного, и Мэттью сразу заметил Родригеза, сидящего в углу с ноутбуком на столе.

\- Привет, - он отодвинул стул, подсел к нему. Расстегнул куртку и, достав флешку, протянул её Тьяго:

\- Вот. Я дописал.

Родригез кивнул в знак приветствия и протянул руку за флешкой, не отрывая взгляда от экрана и не переставая печатать второй рукой. Мэтт подумал, что его неизменно-цветная рубашка впервые смотрелась уместно в интерьере ресторанчика. Завершив свою работу через минуту и вставляя флешку в ноут, агент наконец посмотрел на Мэттью.

\- Дописал? То есть полностью?

\- Да, и добавил кое-что в твои наработки, - парень кашлянул, заметно волнуясь. Облажаться очень не хотелось. - Я старался исключить возможности противодействия.

Тьяго ухмыльнулся, отхлебывая кофе.

\- Голодный? Закажи что-нибудь, пока я тебя взламываю.

Мэттью нервничал, и кусок бы ему сейчас в горло не полез, поэтому, когда подошла официантка, он попросил себе только кофе и опять повернулся к Тьяго, напряжённо наблюдая за тем, как летают по клавиатуре его крепкие пальцы.

Тьяго так увлекся, что не сразу отреагировал на официантку, и ему пришлось окликнуть ее, чтобы она вернулась.

\- Мне тоже еще кофе и польо марбелья, пожалуйста.

Он улыбнулся девушке, затем его лицо в миг снова стало сосредоточенным, пальцы опять застучали по клавишам.

На секунду-другую Мэтт задумался о том, что может представлять из себя это самое польо марбелья, но потом снова беспокойно уставился на Родригеза. Прошла ещё минута, две, им принесли кофе. Если Тьяго всё ещё не удалось справиться, возможно, это хороший знак. Мэттью не выдержал и пододвинул стул поближе к нему, вытягивая шею и заглядывая в экран.

Агент хмурился все больше. Пару раз он остановился и неосознанно потер рукой подбородок. Один раз молча взглянул на Мэттью, и в его глазах сверкнуло веселье, хотя лицо было все так же серьезно.

По его виду было непонятно, что он думает. Доволен, что у него не получается взломать прогу? Злится? Или, что хуже всего, он, Мэттью, нагородил там такой ереси, что смешно?

\- Ну что? - нетерпеливо дёрнул его парень, подождав ещё минут пять.

Тьяго растянул губы в нечитаемой эмоции, которая могла быть всем чем угодно - от раздражения до сдерживаемой улыбки - и поднял вверх указательный палец, призывая ждать. Прошло еще полминуты, и закодированный файл открылся, хотя в идеале после попытки вскрытия он должен был быть безвозвратно поврежден.

\- Блядь, - вырвалось у Мэттью. Он хлебнул подостывшего кофе из своей чашки и скривился. - Я провалил проверку, да?

Своей реакцией он вызвал короткий приступ уже знакомого ему хохота.

\- Если бы я не вскрыл файл до того, как официантка принесет еду, - доверительно начал Тьяго, кладя руку ему на плечо. На стол опустилась тарелка с курицей в белом соусе и гарниром из перцев, - ...то мне следовало бы отправить тебя в Гонконг вместо себя.  
Он подвинул тарелку к Мэттью, широко улыбаясь.

\- Ешь, а то ты такой худой, что скоро на клавиши нажимать сил не будет.

\- Ты как моя бабушка, - фыркнул парень, но возражать не стал и накинулся на еду. От облегчения сразу проснулось чувство голода. - Так значит, я не совсем дерьмо написал? Покажи мне, как ты его открыл, это надо обязательно доработать.

\- Покажу в следующий раз. Встретимся в выходной, пораньше, чем сегодня – не хочу, чтобы ты лишний раз ходил по своему району ночью. И я допишу кое-что - все вместе и объясню.

Тьяго снова положил руку ему на плечо, заглядывая в глаза. Даже через куртку, которую Мэттью так и не снял, ощущалось, насколько плечо худое и хрупкое.

\- Ты отлично справился с работой, просто отлично, - вкрадчиво произнес он, словно разъясняя маленькому ребенку.

Мэттью моргнул, прикусил губу, не отводя взгляда от тёмных глаз агента.

Потом в его памяти осядет множество прикосновений, но почему-то ощущение этой руки на своём плече он будет помнить ещё очень долго. Даже когда пройдёт много лет, почти исчезнет из памяти старый блокированный дом на одной из улиц Норфолк Парка, и его банальное имя - Мэттью Джеффри Райан - останется только в досье в архиве, заменённое одной-единственной буквой.

 

†††††

 

Когда Мэттью получил смс _«Шеффилдский вокзал 20 00 платформа 3 жду минуту»_ , он умиротворенно ковырялся в своих кодах, сидя с чашкой чая на кухне и совершенно не ожидая, что ему придется еще выходить сегодня на улицу. Он бросил взгляд на часы, вскочил, захлопывая ноут. От странной смеси радости и тревоги его немного трясло, он чуть не пролил чай на компьютер. Они встречались всегда в разных местах и в разное время; но раньше Родригез всегда предупреждал о встречах хотя бы на день заранее. В последний раз Тьяго сказал ждать следующей встречи не раньше, чем через несколько месяцев – если вообще следующая встреча состоится. От него не было ничего слышно вот уже четыре недели, и сейчас агент должен был быть в Гонконге. Сердце Мэттью бешено колотилось, когда он быстрым шагом спускался по лестнице.

В 19:53 уже начинало темнеть, дул холодный апрельский ветер. Мэттью плотнее запахнул куртку, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. На Шиф-Сквер перед вокзалом было нелюдно.

Он проходил под аркой входа в вокзал, когда его окликнул знакомый голос. Родригез выступил из тени соседней ниши, на нем была черная кожаная куртка, застегнутая доверху, темные волосы беспорядочно взъерошены, лицо показалось бледным, однако в отвратительно-желтом свете тусклых фонарей это было трудно различить. Что-то непривычно неуверенное было во всей его фигуре и в движениях, и Мэттью почувствовал внутри леденящий холод, никак не связанный с промозглой погодой.

\- Привет, - насторожено позвал Мэтт, шагнул к нему, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. - Зачем вызывал?

Тьяго вынул из кармана флешку.

\- Твои последние наработки с моими исправлениями. Сам разберешь, - говорил он тише, чем обычно, его голос звучал как-то сдавленно. - Завтра я опять улетаю в Гонконг.

Он сделал шаг в сторону, чуть пошатнувшись, и засмеялся, опираясь о колонну, от чего Мэттью на секунду показалось, что он не трезв.

\- Эй, что с тобой? - он встревожено тронул Родригеза за рукав куртки. - Ты в порядке?

\- Слегка перестарался  с обезболивающим, - ответил агент с широкой, но не достигающей глаз улыбкой, и чуть расстегнув куртку, продемонстрировал край повязки на плече - куртка была надета прямо на голое тело.

\- Они вышли на меня, Тэо, - серьезно продолжил он, чуть склонившись к Мэттью и беря его за локоть. - Мой напарник в Гонконге мертв, они заставили его просчитаться, как школьника, hijos de puta, кто-то из своих сдал нас, иначе быть не могло, в МИ-6 предатель, мои сообщения кто-то перехватывает, иначе почему М мне не отвечает…

Его лицо было совсем близко, глаза лихорадочно сверкали, слова вылетали с такой пугающей злостью, что Мэттью невольно сделал полшага назад. Родригез замер, широко раздувая ноздри, но потом его губы снова растянулись в невеселом смехе; хватка на локте ослабла, вторая рука, что замерла в гневном указующем жесте у самого носа Мэтта, расслабилась. Тьяго запустил пальцы в густые волосы Мэттью, поглаживая большим пальцем его висок.

\- Господи, я, наверное, действительно под кайфом, если рассказываю все это тебе, - гораздо тише произнес он.

\- Нет... всё нормально, - выдавил Мэттью, чувствуя, как вспыхивает его лицо - то ли из-за того, что он говорит чушь и ничего не нормально, то ли из-за этих пальцев, запутавшихся в его волосах.

\- Послушай, - горячо заговорил он, опять хватаясь за рукав агента, - если я могу хоть что-то, скажи мне. Я знаю этот город очень хорошо, а в нашем районе могу спрятать тебя так, что никто не найдет. И могу подать сигнал в МИ-6. Тьяго, нельзя, чтобы они добрались до тебя.

Он даже не заметил, что в первый раз назвал его по имени.

\- Нет, это не твоя игра, chacho, - снова пустая нервная улыбка, - встречаться с тобой здесь сегодня уже было ошибкой, надеюсь, за нее не придется расплачиваться. Не знаю, чем я думал, чертовы таблетки…

Он отстранился, оглядываясь по сторонам, но его рука словно не хотела покидать волосы Мэттью, пальцы неосознанно чертили маленькие круги на коже.

\- Но не зря же ты приехал сюда, - узкая ладонь Мэттью легла на его здоровое плечо. - Я не могу тебя бросить одного. Если в центре не в курсе, что с тобой, хотя бы скажи, как связаться с ними. Я сообщу им, что ты в опасности. Пожалуйста. Со мной ничего не будет. Пожалуйста…

Мэтт вечно стремился вести себя “по-взрослому”, но сейчас ему было плевать, что он просит, заклинает его, как маленький ребенок. Ему казалось, что его увлекает только интересная работа, ощущение собственной полезности и значимости; и  лишь сейчас он вдруг понял, что за десяток встреч этот чужой и опасный человек каким-то образом успел стать ему очень дорог. Может быть, дороже, чем все люди, бывшие ему родными.

Рука Тьяго плавно продвинулась к затылку Мэтта, потом выскользнула из волос, обхватила мальчишку за плечо.

\- Иди домой, уничтожь сим-карту в мобильном. Не вздумай искать меня, тем более не пытайся сделать это через МИ-6, - голос Родригеза еще никогда не звучал так веско.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Мэттью, сам понимая, как глупо и по-детски это звучит. Но всё в нём противилось этой мысли, да что там - криком кричало.

\- Нет, - упрямо повторил он, глядя в глаза агента. - Я ещё увижу тебя, и увижу живым.

Тьяго на удивление тепло улыбнулся, успокаивающе гладя его плечо.

\- Конечно, увидишь, я сам с тобой свяжусь из Гонконга, когда все устаканится. Ты еще за свой ноутбук не отработал.

\- Не кинь только, - Мэттью постарался улыбнуться в ответ на его шутку, но вышло криво.

Он не сомневался, что Родригез просто успокаивает его, чтобы не глупил. В то же время, он ведь агент, их жизнь - один сплошной риск. Наверняка ему не впервой попадать в передряги, и есть шанс, что он уйдет и на этот раз… Хотя кого он обманывает, он не очень-то верил в эти собственные доводы. Его вдруг охватило острое желание обнять Тьяго, не отпускать никуда; но он, конечно же, удержался.

Родригез знал, что ему может и удастся обдурить Мэттью, но ему точно не обдурить себя – его дела плохи, очень плохи. Чуть ли не впервые за всю его работу ему было по-настоящему страшно, хотя страх и притуплялся обволакивающим туманом обезболивающих. Он как будто боялся отпустить Мэтта, словно потеряв с ним тактильный контакт сейчас, он потеряет контакт с миром живых, провалится в бездну, откуда не возвращаются.

Рука агента вдруг вернулась с плеча на затылок, снова зарываясь в волосы, притягивая его к себе, и губы Тьяго быстро, но нежно впились в обветренные губы Мэттью.

Мэтт никогда не целовался с парнями до этого и в жизни не думал о подобном. Тем странней было, что он не среагировал так, как было бы логичней всего: не дернулся, не отпрянул. Только судорожно вдохнул, чуть приоткрывая губы под его коротким поцелуем. Рука взметнулась, обвила Тьяго за шею:

\- Дай мне знать, - прошептал он, чуть заикнувшись, - когда ты их сделаешь.

Тьяго только улыбнулся в ответ – в его глазах блеснула то ли пьяная отвага, то ли безумное веселье обреченного – и быстрым шагом пошел к объявляющему минуту до отправки поезду.

Мэттью остался стоять там же, у стены, глядя ему вслед, пока черная куртка агента не исчезла в дверях вагона. Это был последний раз, когда он видел Тьяго Родригеза.

 

†††††

 

chico – (исп.) мальчик, малый

La Tasca – (исп.) таверна

hijos de puta – (исп.) сукины дети

chacho – (исп.) (ласк.) крошка, мальчик

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Кью внимательно смотрел на сидящего напротив мужчину, чуть щурясь через стёкла очков в чёрной оправе. Он много раз представлял себе эту сцену. Даже когда он узнал, что Родригез погиб, их встреча раз за разом снилась ему. Но, разглядывая лицо бывшего агента, он почему-то не чувствовал радости и облегчения, как бывало в снах. Что-то незнакомое в его глазах, в этих бесцветных волосах – да и во всем его облике – делало эту встречу больше похожей на кошмар.

\- Твоё прежнее имя перенесено в архив. И выбито на доске почёта, той, что висит на третьем этаже корпуса С. Но, как я вижу, тебя рано записали и в покойники, и в герои.

Сильва улыбнулся, подцепляя палочками осьминога, и Кью словно обожгло незнакомым ему холодом этой улыбки.

\- Ох, если не умер, то уже и не герой! - с сочным чмоком щупальце осьминога исчезло между его губ. - А ты, судя по всему, меня слушать не стал. Что ж, с успешной карьерой в МИ-6, квартирмейстер!

\- Спасибо, - суховато отозвался Кью. Может, еще не прошел первый шок, но он не чувствовал ничего, кроме настороженности. Специфика его работы как нельзя лучше делала любого человека немного параноиком; а из мертвых просто так не возвращаются. - Я полагаю, раз ты пошёл на встречу со мной, это неслучайно?

\- Что тебя сюда привело? - Сильва кокетливо поднял брови. - Лю-бо-пыт-ство. Вот и мне было любопытно посмотреть на тебя.

Он чуть отстранился назад, окидывая квартирмейстера взглядом и одобрительно кивая.

\- Допустим, - Кью сжал губы.

Его голос стал несколько глубже, пропал ужасающий йоркширский акцент; появились очки. Спортивная куртка по фасону напоминала ту, что он носил в школе; но стоила она раз в 10 дороже, равно как и отглаженная белая рубашка и галстук, подобранный идеально в тон кардигана консультантом в магазине. Ногти больше не были обломаны или обкусаны, на запястье под рукавом был виден стальной корпус классических часов – ничем непримечательных, однако стоящих несколько зарплат среднестатистического лондонского программиста.

\- Прошло тринадцать лет. Почему именно сейчас?

\- А ты изменился, - Сильва чуть склонил голову на бок, щуря глаза.

Нельзя было сказать, что Кью сильно повзрослел: он выглядел моложе своего возраста. Разительней всего переменилась его манера держать себя: вместо вечно сутулящегося подростка, словно стесняющегося своей длинной шеи, перед экс-агентом уверенно сидел человек с безупречной осанкой.

\- …Так не рад меня видеть, мм?

Кью пожал плечами, тонко усмехнулся:

\- Я научился сдерживать свой восторг. К тому же я с трудом узнал тебя, - это была слишком явная ложь, и он нервно моргнул, отводя глаза, когда Сильва ответил ему укоризненным взглядом. - Что с тобой произошло?

Экс-агент вздохнул, поковыряв палочками в тарелке и положив их на подставку, откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Кажется, я как-то сказал тебе, что, если на тебя выйдут китайцы, лучший вариант – тебя убьют? - на его лице расплылась жутковатая ухмылка. - Ну, я оказался не таким везунчиком.

Кью вдруг осенило, почему его улыбка так изменилась: кажется, зубы у него не свои – у Тьяго они были короче и мельче. Даже странно, что он ещё помнил это. Он прерывисто выдохнул, мелким неосознанным движением повертел кувшинчик с соевым соусом.

\- Но ты выжил. Почему ты не объявился в центре?

Сильва уставился на него, словно тот сказал какую-то несусветную глупость, потом поперхнулся сдавливаемым смехом и запрокинул голову в медленно нарастающем хохоте.

Отсмеявшись и смахнув навернувшуюся слезу, он наклонился над столом, становясь серьезным.

\- Я выяснил, кто сдал меня, Тэо.

\- Кто? - вопрос, вырвавшийся у Кью, прозвучал куда менее равнодушно, чем он бы этого хотел, он тоже чуть наклонился ему навстречу. Кью старался говорить обдуманно, выверяя каждое слово. Но когда он услышал это обращение – точно так же Тьяго назвал его тогда на вокзале, загнанный, потерявший контроль над ситуацией и над собой – схема сбилась. Сердце больно колотнулось и забилось чаще, чем ему следовало; словно он только что, наконец, осознал, кто перед ним сидит.

\- М, - веско произнес экс-агент, не сводя взгляда с Кью. Несмотря на оживленную мимику Сильвы, его глаза весь разговор не выражали ничего, словно были стеклянными. Сейчас же, впервые, в них засветилась эмоция. - М сдала меня.

Ненависть горела в его глазах.

Квартирмейстер выпрямил спину, несколько отстраняясь.

\- Зачем ей было это делать? Ты был одним из лучших агентов, как я выяснил впоследствии.

\- Я был _лучшим_ агентом, - зло поправил его Сильва, тоже выпрямляясь, гневно выплевывая слова. - Она сдала меня, когда я начал взламывать китайцев без приказа. Я мог бы сам обеспечить спокойную передачу, но она захотела перестраховаться, получить свое не моей работой, а переговорами… Она предала меня.

Кью прикусил губу, помолчал.

Сильва начал казаться ему отстраненным, как актер, дающий другим произнести свои реплики. Он словно делал вид что слушает, реагирует – но только потому, что так написано в сценарии. Остальные актеры могли сыграть хорошо или плохо, перепутать строчки, забыть слова – но он лишь выжидал паузу и продолжал свою игру: ровно, правдоподобно, безукоризненно.

\- Ты же агент. Ты знаешь правила. Ты не мог ждать, что твое руководство будет ставить исполнителей выше цели…

Он покачал головой. Вместо постепенного узнавания этот человек казался ему все более незнакомым, но, тем не менее, деловая холодность, с которой он начал этот разговор, стремительно исчезала.

\- Что с тобой сделали? Ты можешь мне рассказать?

Сильва снова улыбнулся, и Кью показалось, что его улыбка как будто стала теплее.

\- Меня пытали, - шокирующе просто произнес он. Не боясь жалости, открыто смотря прямо в глаза. - Пять месяцев меня держали в норе без воздуха; но я не выдал ее секретов даже когда понял: это _она_ сдала меня…

Пальцы Кью еле уловимо дёрнулись, будто он удерживал движение руки, тянущейся к руке Сильвы.

\- Как ты сумел выбраться? - продолжал спрашивать он. Голос его звучал глуховато.

\- Знаешь, что у каждого агента в заднем зубе? - спросил Сильва тоном, каким загадывают загадки.

\- Ампула с цианидом, - отозвался Кью. - Ты был бы мёртв, если бы раскусил её.

\- И я был, - сморщив губы в иронично-обиженной мине и медленно кивая головой, произнес экс-агент. - Я умер там, на грязном полу китайской камеры... Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Иногда все же бывает полезно действовать сверх полномочий – можно приобрести, например, полезных знакомых… А от отравления цианидом есть довольно простое противоядие – глюкоза. Конечно, лучше использовать специальные антидоты, иначе шансы крайне малы, а последствия – очень тяжелые. Но, когда больше ничего нет под рукой…

Кью наморщил лоб, стараясь не запутаться в его рассказе обиняками:

\- Кто тебя откачал? У тебя должна была быть разрушена гортань, и... - он вспомнил о явно искусственных зубах Сильвы и почувствовал мерзкий холод внутри.

Экс-агент чуть наклонился, чтобы ответить – все с такой же небрежной усмешкой – но слова вдруг застряли у него в горле; усмешка растаяла, он нервно выдохнул, быстро моргнул; потом откинулся назад и отвел взгляд.

И в этот момент Кью всё-таки не выдержал. Он протянул руку через стол, накрыл ладонь бывшего агента своей. Пальцы у того, кто теперь называл себя Сильвой, были холодные.

\- Тьяго. Скажи мне всё. Я слишком долго не знал, что с тобой.

Его пальцы чуть шевельнулись, когда Кью назвал его по имени, но рука не двинулась.

\- Цианид выжег меня изнутри, - тихо ответил он, его голос чуть дрогнул; но, когда он поднял глаза, мимолетная эмоция, которую Кью даже не успел распознать, снова сменилась на злобу.

Он немного помолчал и убрал свою руку из-под пальцев квартирмейстера.

\- Знаешь, есть такая китайская поговорка: можно простить убийцу – нельзя простить предателя, - уголки губ поползли вверх, он снова откинулся на спинку стула.

Кью сглотнул, внутри горла заметно прокатился комок. Его запоздало посетила мысль, что прошедший через такое человек не может быть вполне нормален. Он не знал, нужно ли задавать ему ещё вопросы. Шок, боль сострадания и тревога не давали мыслить так, как он привык – связно, логично.

Сильва несколько секунд изучал его растерянное лицо, а потом тихонько расхохотался, словно тяжелого разговора и не бывало, небрежно махнул рукой.

\- Да не бери ты в голову, Кью! Главное, - его руки поползли по столу и бережно обхватили руку квартирмейстера, голос зазвучал мягко и вкрадчиво, - главное – мы оба сейчас здесь… Мм?

Неадекватен. Потенциальная угроза.

Кью показалось, эти слова всплыли в его мозгу, как окно с предупреждением на мониторе. Он старался сфокусироваться на этом предупреждении, не позволить воспоминаниям и жалости затуманить восприятие ситуации. Работа в структурах разведки требует определённого типа мышления, и если восемь лет стремительной карьеры в МИ-6 о чем-то говорили, Кью успешно его развил. Он привык к нему, как к удобному языку программирования: на каждый случай свой чёткий алгоритм. Всё под контролем, мысли, эмоции, действия. А теперь эта система разваливалась на глазах, и всё потому, что Сильва – Тьяго – обращался не к Кью. Он обращался к Мэттью Райану, тащил его из глубины сознания на поверхность, переворачивая вверх дном все на своем пути.

\- Зачем ты пошёл со мной на контакт? - его взгляд упёрся в зрачки Сильвы. Но руку он не отнимал.

Сильва пожал плечами, склонил голову набок, его красивые пальцы начали легко рисовать узоры на коже Кью.

\- Одной рукой в ладоши не хлопнешь.

Вот это было уже гораздо проще и вписывалось в логику:

\- Итак, тебе что-то нужно от меня, - только не обращать внимания на его прикосновения. Вспомни тренинги. - Что именно?

\- Ох, Мэттью, ты мне прямо сердце разбиваешь своим деловым подходом, - Сильва чуть сжал его руку и надул губы в имитации обиды, но тут же серьезно добавил: - Они хорошо тебя выдрессировали. Ты же догадливый парень. Уже ведь понял, чего я хочу… да?

\- Я так полагаю, ты хочешь мстить, - отозвался Кью. Такая хорошо известная человеческая потребность. Кто-то даже назвал ее инстинктом. - И не стану говорить, что это не твоё право. Но почему ты думаешь, что я стану помогать тебе?

Сильва снова сжал руку Кью, сильнее подаваясь вперед, чуть ли не приподнимаясь со стула.

\- Уф, ну откуда такие обвинения, когда это я ввязывал тебя в свои передряги, хмм? - тут он не выдержал и рассмеялся, чуть возвращаясь назад.

\- Ты думаешь, мне нужна твоя помощь? - голос его зазвучал терпеливо-поучающе, словно он разговаривал с наивным ребенком. - Посмотри, ты – квартирмейстер, который не должен и носу из МИ-6 высовывать, чьего имени никто не должен знать – хоп! ты сидишь здесь, где я захотел, когда я захотел. И ты думаешь, мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы добраться до М, публичной фигуры, о передвижениях которой известно не только спецслужбам и даже не только полиции?

\- А чего ты хочешь? - Кью чуть скривил губы, уязвлённый правдой: он действительно поступил глупее некуда, согласившись на эту встречу. - Мило поболтать со мной в ресторанчике, о, сколько лет, сколько зим? Нет никаких гарантий, что я никому не сообщил, куда еду, и ты об этом знаешь. Если ты решился на встречу со мной, значит, у тебя не осталось других средств, и ты цепляешься за любой шанс.

Он сам понимал, что говорит лишнее. Но стерпеть, что Сильва смотрит на него, как на недоумка, который попал в его ловушку, он не мог.

\- О-о, а ты так и не научился, кому можно дерзить, а кому нет, - нежно протянул Сильва и пристально посмотрел Кью в глаза, сжав губы.

Тот лишь насмешливо вздёрнул брови, так что те скрылись под падавшими на его лоб вьющимися прядями. Он придавал своему лицу сколь возможно саркастичное выражение, мол, это тебя-то я должен бояться? Но его ладонь, всё ещё сжатая в руке Сильвы, предательски взмокла, и, осознав это, Кью затрудненно сглотнул, непроизвольно нервно заморгал.

Лицо Рауля вдруг смягчилось, он бросил взгляд вниз, переложил руку Кью из одной руки в другую, ладонью вверх, уже еле ощутимо придерживая сверху.

\- Ты боишься меня, - его взгляд замелькал, быстро переходя с одного глаза Кью на другой и обратно, в словах прозвучало неподдельное удивление.

\- У меня нет на это ни малейших причин, - огрызнулся квартирмейстер и отдернул руку, раздражаясь ещё сильней. Он ненавидел оказываться в таких ситуациях. Ненавидел отходить от компьютера, за которым он был сильнее остальных и никто не мог его смутить.

\- Я тебя пугаю, - словно не слыша, задумчиво протянул Сильва.

Но, выйдя из этого секундного оцепенения, он взглянул на Кью с новым выражением. И тот невольно задержал дыхание на секунду: впервые за их разговор в его глазах он узнал Тьяго.

\- Я не собирался просить тебя о помощи, Кью. Я только хочу, чтобы ты не попался случайно мне на пути.

Было странно видеть его говорящим прямо и открыто после всех этих недомолвок и ужимок, Кью даже не попытался скрыть свое удивление.

\- Это как выйдет, - ответил он, чуть погодя. - Ты знаешь, у меня есть обязанности, и я не намерен их нарушать. Если только… ты не окажешься настолько лучше меня, что я просто ничего не смогу тебе противопоставить.

Рауль улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, это, по крайней мере, честно.

Кью кивнул, опустил взгляд.

\- Думаю, мы поняли друг друга, - его пальцы малозаметным бессознательным жестом скользнули по столешнице, словно погладили её.

\- Рад был видеть тебя живым, - квартирмейстер резко вскинул подбородок, снова смотря в лицо Сильве, - я же говорил тогда.

Экс-агент смерил его неопределенным взглядом,  и какое-то беспокойство, похожее на навязчивое желание, промелькнуло в его чертах, но тут же стихло.

\- До скорого, Кью.

\- Встретимся на баррикадах, - Кью поднялся, ещё раз скользнув взглядом по тяжёлому лицу бывшего агента 005, по его неестественно светлым волосам и пошёл к выходу из полутёмного ресторанчика, борясь с желанием оглянуться назад.

 

†††††

 

\- Итак, расскажите мне про ваши будни, мистер Родригез. Описывайте все, что приходит в голову: события, цвета, запахи…

\- Знаю, знаю, ваши тесты из года в год не меняются, каждый раз рассказываю одно и то же, - Тьяго перебил штатного психолога МИ-6, нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

\- Это формальная проверка, - терпеливо ответил тот. – Вы ведь всегда так творчески относитесь к нашим тестам. Кажется, в вашем файле указано, что в детстве вы хотели быть писателем?

Агент только усмехнулся в ответ, с напускным смущением поводя плечами.

 

\- Каждое утро я просыпаюсь с ощущением, что дом мой разрушен, и я лежу среди обломков в полных малярии джунглях, которыми когда-то был Гонконг, - он вздохнул; его голос звучал, как будто он и правда надиктовывал книгу. - Город до сих пор так и дышит этой опасной влагой, с которой борются с помощью многочисленных вентиляторов. И все равно, тонкий хлопок моих рубашек начинает пахнуть плесенью, если старая филиппинка забудет проветрить шкафы.

\- Это напоминает вам о месте, где вы выросли?

\- Только когда я не еще не открыл глаза. Потому что внешне Гонконг совсем не похож ни на Мексику, ни на Белиз… В 6 утра город начинает пахнуть зеленью и дымом. Китайцы слишком много едят на завтрак, как будто сомневаются, что им удастся что-то раздобыть позже. Хотя местные китайцы уже забыли, что такое голод и страх – они живут в окружении дорогих бутиков, неоновых огней, огроменных небоскребов:  сплошное стекло, это благоприятно для какой-то там энергии, у них ведь все многомиллионные стройки делаются по Фэн-шую. И только беженцы с материка приносят с собой этот отвратительный запах рисового уксуса, с которым ассоциируются все жуткие моменты гонконгской истории…

 

†††††

 

Теперь Тьяго – “ _Рауль, меня зовут Рауль”_ – просыпался в серой вязкой мути, которую трудно было назвать сознанием, мокрый от пота – результат действия обезболивающего и снотворного, без которых он вообще не смог бы уснуть. Сны снились ему редко, или он не помнил их – он был этому рад, потому как снились ему преимущественно кошмары. Зато сама реальность была похожа на однообразный затянувшийся сон. Видеть галлюцинации он почти перестал (еще в госпитале с трудом говоривший на английском врач объяснял ему, что его галлюцинаторные переживания – это не результат их таблеток, а один из симптомов посттравматического синдрома, встречающийся даже у людей, ни разу не употреблявших наркотических веществ и сильных препаратов), но непрошеные воспоминания – еще один симптом психической травмы – продолжали внезапно обрушиваться на него. Любая мелочь: запах, звук, образ – могли внезапно и до тошноты живо вызвать в памяти жуткие, безобразные сцены.

 _Нашим большим врагом является то, что мы сами  не верим в случающееся с нами._ И Рауль не верил поначалу. Почти год он отрицал то, что с ним произошло: в те моменты, когда был вообще в состоянии связно мыслить – в редкие дни прояснения, вырываясь из плена медикаментозной полудремы и постоянной боли. Его разум судорожными всполохами искал ответ, причину, оправдание: его не могли просто так предать, отбросить, как отслуживший материал, была допущена какая-то ошибка… Отрицание затем сменилось назойливым самоедством: он начал искать причину случившегося в себе, пытался понять, где он просчитался, в чем его вина. Но однажды он вдруг понял: ответа на извечный вопрос “почему я?” не существует. Виноват вовсе не он; и вместе с каждым новым прожитым в боли днем глубоко в его душе росло что-то черное и неумолимое.

Появившаяся полная неспособность испытывать какие-либо эмоции прерывалась лишь приступами неконтролируемой ярости – об агрессии, как о симптоме, предупреждал его тот же врач; но он заметил это, только когда однажды до полусмерти избил продавца, давшего ему не те сигареты. Поначалу он пытался с этим бороться; но довольно скоро ему стало и это безразлично.

Его память, наверное, как-то странно реагировала на травму. Желание все забыть было естественным, и воспоминания становились все бледнее, но забыть все полностью было невозможно. И его мозг, словно не удовлетворившись стиранием из памяти предательства и плена, уничтожал дальше – белесая пустота в его голове все расширялась, проглатывая годы службы в МИ-6, тяжелое время отрочества…

И через несколько лет, он с удивлением заметил, что из жизни Тьяго Родригеза он не помнит почти ничего, кроме бесконечно далеких, беспечных солнечных дней на острове бабушки. Конечно, амнезией он не страдал и помнил большинство фактов своей биографии; но представить, заново увидеть в своей голове, он мог лишь раннее детство.

Хотя нет, было и еще одно небольшое воспоминание: неким психологическим якорем худенький мальчишка из Шеффилда, Мэттью Райан, засел в его голове. Было ли это потому, что он стал той точкой отсчета, последним проблеском жизни перед стремительным падением в бездну, или еще почему; но бывший агент неоднократно за последующие годы возвращался мыслями к нему.

И хотя он ничуть не удивился, десять лет спустя обнаружив его среди сотрудников МИ-6, Рауль невольно подумал про судьбу, вновь сводящую их вместе.


	3. Chapter 3

Ему давно пора было взять отпуск. Об этом говорил и недостаток концентрации в последнее время (крепкий чай и ударные дозы витамина С больше не спасали), и окулист в медицинском центре. Когда Кью объявился у него для ежегодной проверки, он сообщил ему, что зрение у него упало на целую диоптрию, и, прежде чем тот успел что-то возразить, ловко закапал ему в глаза какие-то едкие капли и запретил возвращаться к компьютеру до конца дня. Кью возмутился такой бесцеремонности, пытаясь проморгаться и утирая слёзы; зрачки у него мигом расширились, как у наркомана, свет стал резать глаза. Но врач уже строчил отчёт, и Кью понял, что, видимо, нежданный отдых всё-таки неизбежен. В конце концов, уже два года у него не было даже выходных.

Опыт его общения с самолётами был довольно скудным и крайне неприятным: Кью предпочитал транспорт, который не отрывается от земли. Поэтому поездка куда-нибудь в тёплые края, где лежат на пляже и подставляют своё бледное тело жаркому солнцу, даже не рассматривалась. Взглянув на карту, он выбрал максимально краткий путь на континент. На другой день рано утром он налегке выехал с Сент-Панкрас поездом до Парижа, день побродил по городу, поболтал со смотрителем в Сен-Шапель, втайне гордясь, что ещё способен связать пару предложений на французском, а вечером с Восточного Вокзала уходил его TGV в Страсбург. В этом городе Кью раньше не бывал и рассчитывал провести там день, может, два, а потом ехать дальше, в Люксембург или в Кёльн, или прямиком в Амстердам, как вздумается. Его так и тянуло достать из рюкзака ноут и вернуться к работе, но он запрещал себе, и дело было не в зрении. Ему вдруг захотелось прожить эту неделю жизнью другого человека. Проснувшись с утра и увидев над головой тёмную деревянную балку, пересекающую белый потолок его номера в Cour De Corbeau, он почувствовал, что начинает улавливать это ощущение. Он перекатился по широченной кровати, брыкнув худыми ногами, встал, распахнул окно, высовываясь почти по пояс. Яркое солнце, черепичные крыши фахверковых домов, липа, разросшаяся в узком дворике, голоса, разговаривающие на французском и чей-то смех – это был какой-то совершенно иной мир. Окунуться в него было, как уйти с головой в игру с хорошей графикой. Только эффект присутствия был полнее… и да, он же собирался не думать ни о чём, связанным с компьютерами.

Когда минут сорок спустя он шёл по набережной Бательер, он ничем не выделялся из массы остальных прохожих: обычный парень лет 27 в джинсах, белой футболке и пиджаке.

Он миновал очередную автобусную остановку, засмотревшись на блики солнца на воде, когда в него вдруг врезалась спешащая на автобус девушка, картинно рассыпая бумажный пакет с покупками.

\- Ah! Excusez-moi monsieur, je suis très maladroite, excusez-moi, - защебетала она извинения, бросившись подбирать укатывающиеся продукты.

Он стал ей помогать, тоже извиняясь, подал ей банку с кукурузой и пару яблок, кто-то из прохожих наблюдал за ними - ни дать ни взять сцена из романтической комедии. Автобус равнодушно закрыл двери, уехал, а девушка, смущённо улыбаясь, поблагодарила невольного виновника этой ситуации, забирая у него из руки коробочку бог знает с чем.

\- Merci beaucoup…

\- Pas de problème, - он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Подъехал другой автобус, и она заторопилась не опоздать хотя бы на него, весело помахав Кью рукой.

Он проводил уходящий автобус взглядом, улыбнулся самому себе, пожав плечом, и хотел было пойти дальше, как заметил валяющиеся на мостовой ключи. Должно быть, выпали у девушки из кармана. Он поднял их, прочел адрес на брелке: 22 Avenue de la Forêt Noire.

Надо вернуть. Он открыл карту в смартфоне, ввёл название улицы: совсем рядом, 16 минут пешком, если верить навигатору. Но девушка уехала на автобусе в противоположную сторону, значит, дома сейчас может никого и не оказаться. Наверное, лучше зайти туда вечером, когда она уже должна будет вернуться. Ну или на худой конец, отдать ключи соседям... Он действительно начал вести себя, как обычный парень, столкнувшийся с симпатичной девушкой на остановке. Видимо, непривычная атмосфера влияла так, что обычная для его профессии осторожность, временами доходившая до паранойи, на время покинула его.

До шести Кью, как и собирался, бродил по городу. Посмотрел на астрономические часы в соборе, послушал, как поёт у алтаря группа американских туристов-паломников; доехал на речном трамвае до Европейского квартала, вернулся и обошёл узкие улочки Маленькой Франции. А когда время начало приближаться к половине шестого, он вышел на Университетскую площадь и, пройдя немного, свернул на ту самую авеню Форе-Нуар.

 

Дом 22 был близнецом дома 24 – оба они выделялись из остальных фасадов улицы. Кью мало что знал об архитектурных стилях, но было видно, что дом старее окружающих его построек века на два. Три этажа, считая цокольный, мансарда с витиеватым оформлением одного из окон; мелкий темный кирпич и известняк. У дома было припарковано несколько старых машин, а к решётке полуподвального окна пристёгнут чей-то видавший виды велосипед.

Кью подошел к резной двери из тяжелого дерева с помутневшим от времени стеклом. Было похоже, что дом частный, а не многоквартирный. Кью нажал на неуместно выглядевший электрический звонок, подождал. Никто не отвечал, он потянул за ручку – дверь оказалась открытой.

Он зашёл внутрь; прямо перед ним начиналась мраморная лестница, тускло светили две старые лампы на стене.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? - довольно громко спросил он и поднялся на пару ступеней.

Со второго этажа донеслась расплывчатая музыка.

Видимо, подняться всё-таки придётся, иначе его просто не услышат. Достав ключи из кармана, он пошёл вверх по лестнице – на втором этаже оказалась просторная гостиная, обставленная в соответствующем фасаду по духу старомодном стиле. Кью остановился у лестницы. Музыка доносилась из соседней комнаты, видимо столовой, расположенной анфиладой. Он сделал несколько шагов, и резко замер: пианинные пассажи, звучавшие все время, пока он поднимался по лестнице, оказались лишь вступлением – ударила последняя клавиша, во внезапной тишине Кью услышал удар собственного сердца; и тут же, словно вторя ему, барабанным ударом началась неторопливая румба. Звук был объемным и богатым, но с еле уловимым шипением – видимо, играла старая пластинка.

У Кью возникло странное, ничем не подкреплённое ощущение, что ему нужно бросить ключи на ближайшую поверхность и как можно скорее уйти. Но он не сделал этого - ноги будто сами несли его к источнику музыки.

В соседнем помещении по центру стоял большой обеденный стол с разными по обивке и форме старинными стульями, стеклянные серванты с посудой у стены; на маленьком столике, накрытом белой вязаной салфеткой играл граммофон. Но казалось, что здесь много лет уже не живут, словно он зашел в музей. Он остановился, сделав несколько шагов от арочного проема, разделяющего две комнаты.

\- Румба. Танец любви, - раздался сзади знакомый голос.

Кью резко обернулся – в проеме, растянув губы в улыбке, стоял Сильва. Он уже почти привык именовать его так про себя.

\- Но не все знают, что любви неразделенной, - Рауль шагнул в комнату. - Старая, как мир история… Женщина использует свое обаяние, чтобы взять вверх над мужчиной. Дразнит его, соблазняет, а потом – пуф! – бросает, убегает от него. Мужчина пытается доминировать через физическое преимущество. На эротические движения женщины он отвечает желанием обладать и стремится добиться этого через свою силу. Но он ничего не добивается.

Пару секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза; но потом Кью на миг отвел взгляд, сбрасывая невольное оцепенение.

\- Ловко провёрнуто, - он вызывающе посмотрел ему в глаза снова, протягивая ключи. - А я было понадеялся, у меня отпуск.

\- Я разве помешал тебе отдыхать? - на лице Сильвы появилось выглядящее искренним сожаление. Он протянул руку за ключами, но только накрыл их сверху, задерживая свою руку на ладони Кью.

Тот отдёрнул руку, будто обжёгшись, ключи упали на пол.

\- Что тебе нужно, - процедил он сквозь зубы со злостью, удивившей даже его самого.

Сильва, присев, поднял ключи, аккуратно положил их на крохотный телефонный столик у стены.

\- Тэо, я просто хотел увидеться, - успокаивающим тоном ответил он, не подходя ближе. - Ты так неожиданно оказался почти по соседству, вот я и подумал…

\- Чепуха. Ты не стал бы встречаться со мной просто так, - Кью сделал вдох, стараясь взять себя в руки. В груди у него всё закипало, реакции начинали выходить из-под контроля.

\- А почему нет? - Сильва сделал маленький шаг вперед. - Почему нет? Разве я когда-нибудь тебе врал?

\- Нет, - Кью обнаружил, что вынужден признать это. Он невольно отступил на шаг назад: как в танце, насмешливо подметил тихий голос в его мыслях. - Но мы с тобой не те люди, которые могут встретиться без определённой цели.

\- Ты правда так думаешь? - спросил Рауль грустно-серьезно, делая еще один шажок вперед. - И какая же может быть цель, ммм? Ты слишком привык к этой системе, где все только используют тебя, отдают приказы и ждут их исполнения, где ничего не бывает просто так…

\- Ты действуешь против этой системы, значит, продолжаешь играть по её правилам, - на этот раз Кью шагнул ему навстречу, сбивая алгоритм – так, что они оказались лицом к лицу. - А я её часть, и, следовательно, твой противник. У меня нет оснований считать, что ты воспринимаешь меня иначе. Я не настолько сентиментален, Тьяго... или как мне теперь тебя называть?

\- Зови, как тебе хочется, - совсем тихо ответил Сильва. Его ладонь плавно обняла сбоку лицо Кью, темные глаза блестели под густыми ресницами в сумраке вечерней комнаты, освещаемой только тусклой настольной лампой у дальней стены.

Тринадцать... нет, уже почти четырнадцать лет прошло. Четырнадцать грёбаных лет, и Кью не мог сказать, что все эти годы только и думал, что о пропавшем агенте. Так почему, когда этот человек опять появляется в его жизни, когда он касается его, у него снова колотится сердце, как у мальчишки?

\- Я тоже не настолько сентиментален, - продолжал Рауль, горько усмехнувшись, чуть поводя пальцами по щеке Кью. - Я понимаю, что не могу теперь тебе нравиться. Я уже не тот, что прежде.

\- Я никогда не знал, кто ты на самом деле, - Кью не смог остановить поднимающуюся руку, зеркальным отражением жеста Сильвы прижал ладонь к его левой щеке, другой рукой обнял его за шею, касаясь жёстких, вытравленных добела волос. - Я всё равно вижу тебя таким, как тогда, Тьяго. И ничего не могу с этим поделать. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня.

\- Не знаю, - пробормотал Сильва, чуть прикрывая веки, но не спуская с него взгляда и позволяя своей руке наконец забраться в густые темные локоны. Второй рукой он снял с Кью очки и не глядя положил их назад на тот же столик, что и ключи. - Я не знаю, скажи мне.

И тот почувствовал, как все ключевые понятия теряют своё значение, как слово, если его повторить много раз подряд, пока оно не превратится в бессмысленный набор звуков. Профессия. Долг. Ответственность. Осторожность. Кью. Кью исчез, оставив вместо себя Мэтта Райана из промышленного города в Йоркшире. И Мэтт проговорил тихо и хрипло:

\- Мне неважно, какое имя ты носишь. Я узнал бы тебя, наверное, даже смени ты лицо. Неважно, враг ты или нет. Чем это закончится для меня. Не спрашивай, как это вышло, прими это как данность. Я не в состоянии с этим бороться. Я не хочу с этим бороться.

\- Так сдайся, - прошептал Сильва у самого его уха. Его рука бережно обхватила затылок, вторая крепко обняла талию. Горячие губы мимолетно ухватили мочку уха, затем нежно впились в шею у самой челюстной кости.

У Мэттью вырвался короткий вздох, мышцы ниже живота разом свело как судорогой, и это было стыдно, он давно не мальчишка, чтобы реагировать так остро... Плевать. Он запустил пальцы левой руки в волосы Сильвы, другой скользнув по спине, даже через ткань рубашки чувствуя, какая горячая у него кожа. Он прижался к нему всем телом, поддаваясь, изгибаясь ему навстречу.

Руки Сильвы ухватили его крепче, вцепились в одежду, поспешно и беспорядочно бросились задирать пиджак и майку, тише и бережнее прошлись по голой коже под одеждой. Губы оставляли засосы на шее, размашисто спускаясь ниже, до ключицы. Затем Рауль резко выпрямился, легко поворачивая Кью спиной к стене, прижимая к гладкой терракотовой штукатурке, его лицо на миг замерло напротив лица квартирмейстера.

Мгновение тот глядел на него потемневшими глазами, тяжело дыша, а потом, схватив его за ворот рубашки, притянул к себе и впился губами в его широкий рот. И когда Сильва раскрыл губы, жадно целуя его в ответ, Кью, закрыв глаза и скользнув языком в его рот, ощутил чужеродный материал протеза.

Сильва резко отстранился, прерывая поцелуй и снова заглядывая в глаза Кью, обрамляя его лицо руками.

\- Всё хорошо, - выдохнул тот, почти нежно проводя ладонью по щеке Сильвы, касаясь большим пальцем его губ. Другой рукой он в два коротких рывка расстегнул ремень его брюк, дёрнул молнию вниз, забираясь пальцами за ткань: - Давай... Иди ко мне.

Сильва беззвучно рассмеялся, подаваясь пахом навстречу руке, и смех перешел в гортанный стон удовольствия, бедра рефлекторно дернулись. Он снова запустил пальцы в волосы Кью, присасываясь к его губам, глубоко и неистово проникая языком внутрь. Кью сдавленно застонал ему в рот, оборачивая тонкие пальцы вокруг его члена, скользя рукой вверх-вниз. Он даже не пытался прижаться к нему теснее, сделать что-то для себя; ему хотелось, чтобы Сильва сорвался. Озверел, может быть. Хотелось почувствовать, что он точно так же не владеет собой.

Сильва зажал его волосы в кулак, второй рукой вцепился в пиджак Кью, с силой тяня за ткань, не переставая трахать языком его рот. Под его напором рука Кью соскользнула с члена, чтобы высвободиться из рукава; и Рауль размашистым движением бедер потерся об его пах, заставляя застонать от такого недостаточного прикосновения сквозь джинсы.

Кью вывернулся из пиджака, и Рауль выгнулся назад, отстраняясь только чтобы молниеносно содрать с квартирмейстера футболку. Тот принялся быстрыми движениями расстегивать рубашку с таким неизменно эксцентричным узором, потом прижался к широкой груди Сильвы, кожей к коже, стягивая рубашку на пол, скользя горячими ладонями по его спине, по бокам. Под пальцами он ощущал несчетное количество шрамов: гладкие чуть выпуклые линии и беспорядочные разветвленные бороздки. Кью развел колени, впуская Рауля между ног, бесстыдно подаваясь ему навстречу. Сильва вцепился ртом в мышцу у основания шеи, его руки ощущались словно повсюду, глажа, изучая каждый участок его тела; и то ли кровь, то ли ритм румбы пульсировал в висках.

Рауль без усилий поднял его под бедра, возбужденно хрипя сквозь оскаленные зубы, когда Кью обхватил его талию ногами, вжимаясь пахом еще сильнее.

Несколько шагов, и спина Кью резко столкнулась с подушками большого дивана в гостиной, Сильва навис сверху, вылизывая его кожу, ведя мягкими губами, широко раскрыв рот, словно задыхаясь, мокро целовал, спускаясь ниже; впалый живот Кью взбудоражено дернулся от прикосновения его уверенных рук, пальцы судорожно путались в почти белых волосах Рауля.

В том, как Сильва ласкал его, было что-то бешено-непристойное, как будто это хищный зверь вылизывал его длинным влажным языком: в любую секунду его настроение могло смениться, и он вонзит в него клыки, вспарывая плоть. Под тяжёлыми руками Сильвы собственное тело перестало подчиняться ему, и Кью прерывисто, низко застонал, изгибаясь под ним. Он понятия не имел, что способен быть таким. Что способен так хотеть кого-то, до боли, до исступления, заглушающего всякий стыд.

Сильва щекочущее рассмеялся ему в ребра, расстегивая джинсы, потом с удивительной пластичностью волнообразным движением поднялся, садясь на колени в ногах у Кью, стаскивая ботинки. Без очков все вокруг стало мягким и нечетким, но Кью видел, что Рауль ни на секунду не сводит с него горящих глаз, и от этого взгляда становилось страшно и мучительно-приятно одновременно. Еще пара движений – и Кью уже полостью обнажен, а Сильва шепчет у самого его уха:

\- Ты когда-нибудь делал это с мужчиной?

\- Нет, - сознался Кью, и уже сам поцеловал его в крепкую шею. У Сильвы был свой собственный, терпковатый запах; он пытался вспомнить, как пахла кожаная куртка Тьяго, и не мог. - А ты? Много раз?

\- Больше, чем ты бы предположил, - засмеялся Сильва. Он снова сел на колени, достал из кармана уже сброшенных брюк смазку, разорвал пакетик зубами.

\- Перевернись.

\- Это у тебя предмет первой необходимости, раз носишь в карманах? – фыркнул Кью, пытаясь отвлечься от внезапно возникшего нервного чувства собственной болезненной незащищённости без пары слоёв одежды. Он не привык раздеваться на свету – гордиться там нечем: кожа давно не видела солнца, рёбра выступают, никакой тебе рельефной мускулатуры или хоть какого-либо прогресса с шестнадцати лет. Он перевернулся на живот, открывая взгляду Сильвы взлохмаченный черноволосый затылок, спину с маленьким родимым пятном под острой правой лопаткой и, при всей его худобе, неожиданно плавную линию ягодиц.

Рауль только оскалил зубы, мотнув головой, чтобы откинуть упавшую на глаза прядь волос. Он медленно опустился, прижимая Кью всем телом, опёрся на локоть, перераспределяя вес; квартирмейстер чуть дернулся от незнакомого и неожиданного ощущения члена, прикасающегося к заднице.

\- Шшш, расслабься, - Сильва ласково потёрся носом об его шею, - тебе надо расслабиться…

Кью тихо перевёл дыхание, раздвинул ноги – его рассудок тут же запротестовал против этого движения, но Кью проигнорировал его. Какой бы дикой тебе не казалась мысль, что он будет трахать тебя, себя ты не обманешь. Ты же этого и хотел – оказаться под его тяжестью, лицом вниз, его горячее дыхание на твоей шее. Ещё тогда, давно, когда ты был стеснительным мальчишкой и толком не понимал, что с тобой происходит, ты этого хотел.  
Он завёл руку назад, обнял Сильву за шею.

\- Ну давай, - прошептал он, хрипловато, почти требовательно.

Он услышал приглушенный смешок, почувствовал его прерывистым дыханием на шее.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, какой ты красивый, - горячо пробормотал Рауль в чувствительную кожу, ладонь плавно оглаживала его ягодицу, - Как давно я мечтал прикоснуться к тебе… заставить твое дыхание сбиваться.

Скользкий палец медленно очертил кругом напряженное кольцо мышц.

\- …Твоя длинная тонкая шея, нежная бледная кожа… ты всегда казался таким хрупким… как будто тебя можно сломать одним неосторожным движением.

Палец резко проник внутрь.

Кью чуть дрогнул, стараясь не поддаться естественному импульсу отстраниться. Прикрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться, позволяя скользкому от смазки пальцу войти в него глубже, туда, где его в жизни никто не касался.

\- И как… давно? - спросил он. Ему хотелось услышать ответ, и было совершенно неважно, будет ли он честным.

\- Второе марта, Парк Сквер, - голос Сильвы прозвучал отстраненно; и Кью напомнил себе про тренированную память и выучку агента, но сердце как будто замерло на миг.

\- Ты тогда замерз, и я надел на тебя свою куртку, - он снова лизнул его шею, ведя языком у самой линии волос, к первому пальцу присоединился второй.

По телу прошла дрожь, закончившись острым, тянущим спазмом между ног. Конечно он прекрасно помнил эту их самую необычную встречу; он помнил все их встречи в 97-м. Сильва сказал ему именно то, что он ждал услышать, и, возможно, знал это. Но какая, к чёрту, разница? Иллюзия, что он хотел его уже тогда, была слишком сладкой, чтобы не поддаться ей.

\- Мм, - отозвался он то ли тихим смешком, то ли стоном. Было немного больно, но Кью только подался навстречу руке Сильвы, прогибаясь в пояснице, чувствуя как широкие костяшки пальцев задевают край тянущейся мышцы.

\- Мой мальчик, - нежно пробормотал Рауль, и по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается. - Вечно такой нетерпеливый.

Он энергично развел пальцы, и боль стала сильней.Кью сдавленно охнул, упираясь лбом в диванную подушку. Он терпел, и, наверное, вытерпел бы ещё больше, чтобы слышать слова, которыми его никто никогда не называл. Фрейду наверняка было бы что сказать о подростке, выросшем без отца, но Кью, сам вечно всё анализировавший, сейчас не желал этого делать. От третьего пальца внутри него захотелось тихо взвыть, и он подумал, каково ему будет, когда их сменит член Сильвы – его размеры он уже успел оценить на ощупь. Но вместо того, чтобы заставить дёргаться, эта мысль только сильней заводила.

\- Хватит, - отрывисто прошептал он, - не могу больше ждать.

\- Шшш, я же не хочу сделать тебе больно, - опирающаяся на локоть рука чуть подвинулась, беря за плечо жестом, задумывавшимся, наверное, как успокаивающий; но судорожная хватка лишь давала понять, что Сильва куда больше возбужден, чем можно было бы предположить по терпеливым движениям его пальцев.

\- Плевать, - почти простонал Кью, от возбуждения переставая контролировать, что говорит. Он повернул голову, скользнул кончиком языка по пальцам Сильвы, сжавшим его плечо. Изогнулся, пытаясь прижаться к нему ещё тесней: - Я свихнусь... если ты прямо сейчас меня не трахнешь.

Тот издал короткий стон, его бедра неконтролируемо дернулись, пальцы исчезли; и Кью почувствовал, как Рауль входит в него.

Он закусил губы почти до крови, вцепился пальцами в обшивку дивана так, что ногти побелели. Ощущение было, как будто его разрывают изнутри, но, наверное, иначе это и быть не может. Пускай так. Ему казалось, он способен кончить только от тех звуков, что вырываются из горла Сильвы, и от горячих рук, стискивающих его. Тот медленно вошёл в него почти до упора, потом подался назад - Кью зажмурился, но когда Рауль снова двинул бёдрами вперёд, он неожиданно задел такую точку, что резкий укол удовольствия на секунду даже перекрыл жгучую боль. Кью ахнул высоким, мальчишечьим голосом, мотнул головой.

\- Тебе нравится, cielito? - сипло пробормотал Сильва между рычащих вздохов, сжимая его плечи сильнее, а потом совсем легко, гладящим движением перенося одну руку на его горло.

\- Д-да, - Кью облизнул губы, завёл руку назад, проводя ладонью по его бедру. Ещё, ещё и ещё; Сильва вжимал его в диван, и Кью понимал, что его действительно начинает сводить с ума это неправильное, дикое для него ощущение, что его берут и он позволяет это.

\- Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь, - шептал кто-то его голосом, - нравится, как ты меня трахаешь…

Рука обхватила его горло чуть крепче, но не так, чтобы мешать поступлению кислорода.

\- Только посмотри на себя, Тэо, - прерывисто зашептал Рауль в самое его ухо, шумно ловя между словами воздух, - насколько сильно ты хочешь меня… как выгибаешься мне навстречу, позабыв всякий стыд… мой прелестный мальчик…

Вторая рука обхватила член Кью, начиная двигаться в таком же беспощадном ритме, как и его бедра, заставляя полностью забыть о боли. Рауль вколачивался в него, не останавливаясь, и с каждым его движением в теле нарастало невыносимое, мучительное удовольствие, от которого, казалось, не выдержит сердце. Хотелось стонать в голос, и он стонал, уронив голову, срываясь на вскрики, когда в глазах начало темнеть.

Рука Сильвы переместилась с горла к его губам, два пальца резко проникли в рот, сминая красные искусанные губы, чуть надавливая на язык, заставляя Кью всхлипнуть. Он инстинктивно сжал его пальцы губами, всасывая их глубже, облизывая.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, - горячее влажное дыхание коснулось его уха. - Кончи для меня, Тэо.

Ещё два сильных движения внутри него, и он задрожал, выгибаясь и судорожно хватая воздух ртом. И без того тугие мышцы еще плотнее сжались вокруг члена Сильвы, заставляя его еще несколько раз беспорядочно толкнуться и тоже замереть, изливаясь внутрь, безотчетно вцепляясь Кью в плечи и с заглушенным стоном кусая его у основания шеи.

Кью слабо застонал в ответ, чувствуя, как он пульсирует внутри него. Сильва навалился на него всем телом, горячий и тяжёлый; у Кью не было сил даже пошевелиться под ним или открыть глаза. Было жарко, неудобно и хорошо. Наверное, лучше, чем ему должно было быть сейчас.

Сильва с полминуты не двигался, тяжело дыша, потом медленно перенес свой вес на локти, осторожно выходя из Кью. Тот втянул воздух сквозь зубы, напрягаясь от неприятного жгучего ощущения; почувствовал, как из него вытекает горячая сперма.

Рауль мягко поцеловал его в шею, пальцем плавно проникая в растраханную дырку, заставляя его вздрогнуть всем телом, лениво повел руку вниз, рисуя скользкую дорожку на внутренней стороне бедра Кью.

Тот перевернулся под ним, морщась от боли внутри, и обнял одной рукой за шею, а другой провёл по взмокшему лбу Сильвы.

\- Интересно, когда я теперь смогу ходить нормально, - хрипло проговорил он, кривовато усмехаясь. За последний час случилось слишком много всего, чего не должно было быть в принципе, и мысли путались; ничего лучше, чем эта скабрезность, он пока был не в состоянии сказать.

Сильва засмеялся, проводя ладонью по его щеке, очерчивая указательным пальцем угол губ.

\- Я полагаю, точно не завтра.

\- Чёрт, - Кью обнял его второй рукой, скользнул пальцами по широкой спине. - Ну, по крайней мере, оно того стоило.

Эта их болтовня, как будто они действительно были обычными случайными любовниками, не могла продлиться долго; но Кью цеплялся за мгновения, пока между ними всё казалось так просто.

Сильва мягко поцеловал его в лоб, убрав пальцами влажные локоны, поднялся с дивана, натянул боксеры.

Кью, к собственному удивлению, совершенно перестало заботить, что он лежит голый и липкий – приятная усталость разливалась по телу, и любое движение давалось с трудом и причиняло дискомфорт, поэтому он только пробормотал с сонной усмешкой:

\- Делай что хочешь, но я не двинусь с места.

Рауль осторожно взял его на руки и без лишних объяснений понес вверх по лестнице. И Кью не хотелось бороться с неадекватным чувством спокойствия, как будто так и надо, как будто всё нормально. Тьяго - или Сильва, давно уже чужой и незнакомый ему человек? - до сих пор продолжал казаться ему ближе, чем все, с кем его когда-либо сводила жизнь. Это было более чем неразумно и опасно, но, в конце концов, что может случиться? Убьёт он его? С тем же успехом он мог бы попасть под автобус, или умереть от внезапной остановки сердца, или получить по голове, возвращаясь поздно вечером по тёмной улице к себе домой. Так что бояться, в общем, бессмысленно; Кью постарался совсем перестать думать, чувствуя, что все его схемы сбились, привычные законы логики не работают. Он обнял Рауля за шею, положив голову ему на плечо и глядя на него через полуопущенные ресницы, пробормотал:

\- Это просто смешно, как мне нравится смотреть на тебя.

Уже сквозь полусон он ощутил прохладу простыней, а затем гладящие прикосновения влажного полотенца к своей коже.

Он уснул с давно забытым, детским чувством беспечности.

 

Когда он проснулся, то первые пару секунд никак не мог вспомнить, где находится, а потом резко распахнул глаза, потому что ему показалось, что он проспал работу. Перед собой он увидел только расфокусированную пустоту белого потолка, но пространство сразу опознавалось, как незнакомое. Он хотел было повернуться на бок, но тут же замер от резкой боли, отдающей в поясницу. Тогда он повернул только голову и увидел лицо Сильвы - тот не спал, смотрел на него. Кью моргнул, прищурился, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. То, что вчера не имело значения, снова всплыло в мозгу навязчивым предупреждением. Всё зашло слишком далеко. И что ему теперь делать? Говорить? Доброе утро, мистер, не отдадите ли мои штаны, я хотел бы вернуться в гостиницу?

\- Как самочувствие? - опередил его Рауль, пристально смотря на него с усмешкой.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - автоматически-вежливо, как положено воспитанному англичанину, ответил Кью. Его ответ вызвал у Сильвы короткий смех, и Кью вдруг начало охватывать ощущение отвратительной тошноты, до головокружения. Он немного пошевелился, прикидывая, сможет ли вообще встать, не давая Сильве заметить, что что-то не так.

Но тот, словно не желая его смущать, поднялся с кровати, накинул шелковый халат – горчичного цвета, с багровыми узорами.

\- Ванная справа, кухня на первом этаже, - буднично обронил он, и вышел из спальни.

 

Кью повернул голову в другую сторону, заметил свою одежду, аккуратно развешанную на стуле у кровати, на прикроватной тумбочке лежали его очки.

Медленно и осторожно он поднялся, каталогизируя болевые ощущения в различных частях тела, побрёл в ванную. Босиком прошёл по ледяному кафелю к огромной старой ванне, на чугунных львиных ножках и с пожелтевшей от времени эмалью; его немного трясло – то ли от холода, то ли от нервов. Он включил воду и минут десять просто стоял под горячими струями, оперевшись рукой о холодную стену и не шевелясь. Выйдя из душа, он вытерся висевшим на крючке полотенцем, рассмотрел себя в почерневшем по краям зеркале, проводя по кровоподтекам засосов на шее, пугающе четкому следу зубов чуть ниже. Ощущение тошноты начало возвращаться; и он поскорее вернулся в спальню и оделся, нацепил очки. Теперь вниз. Крутые ступени на первый этаж оказались сложной задачей, и он искренне порадовался, что никто не видит, как медленно он по ним ковыляет.

Кухня была сравнительно небольшой; пахло свежесваренным кофе и яичницей. Сильва сидел с чашкой и ноутбуком за узким столом, устроенным на манер барной стойки.

Услышав шаги, он перевел взгляд с экрана на Кью, улыбнулся.

\- Чай, кофе?

Волосы он опять гладко зачесал назад, отчего в его лице появилось что-то отталкивающе-искусственное, похожее на театральную маску. Кью шагнул к нему, не улыбаясь, провел ладонью по его волосам, опуская светлую прядь ему на лоб, будто пытаясь сбить это впечатление:

\- Нам надо поговорить, прежде чем я уйду, Тьяго.

Улыбка пропала с его лица, он серьезно посмотрел на Кью, ожидая.

\- Не знаю, продолжаешь ли ты думать о мести, но я тебя прошу, - тот смотрел ему в глаза, - брось это. Независимо от того, удастся тебе осуществить задуманное или нет, тебя уничтожат.

Губы Сильвы изогнулись в показной усмешке; но потом в его глазах промелькнуло что-то, он откинулся на стуле, лицо разгладилось, как будто он почему-то вдруг решил перестать играть.

\- Моя бабушка была мне чем-то вроде матери, которой я не помнил, - начал он, немного помолчав. - Бабушка умерла, когда мне было двенадцать. Я слышал от кого-то, что иногда люди седеют от горя. И в день ее похорон я долго стоял в нашей прихожей перед большим зеркалом в чугунной раме. Стоял и выискивал хотя бы один седой волосок. Мне так хотелось поседеть, хотелось, чтобы всему миру было видно, как я изменился, что я уже никогда не стану прежним. Что пути назад нет.

\- Что и кому ты хочешь доказать на сей раз? - Кью сжал губы в нить, покачал головой. - Никто не будет смотреть, кроме меня. Ты не хочешь это слышать и понимать, но это так.

Рауль рассмеялся: просто, как будто ему искренне весело.

\- Как удачно! Ведь на этот раз никому и не нужно смотреть, Кью! На этот раз, все только между ней и мной.

Квартирмейстер схватил его лицо в свои ладони, выдохнул чуть ли не со злостью:

\- Нет смысла рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы мстить тем, для кого твоё существование никогда не значило ничего! - лицо Сильвы стало каменным, а глаза страшными. Но Кью горячо продолжал: - Какого хрена, Тьяго! Ты выиграл уже потому, что жив, так остановись, выйди из игры с победой!

Он перевёл дыхание, нервно моргнул и сказал, уже тише и совсем просто:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб.

Сильва медленно обхватил руки Кью за худые запястья, беззлобно убрал от своего лица, хотя его глаза горели сдерживаемым гневом.

\- Тебе лучше уйти, Кью, - ровным голосом тихо произнес он.

\- Или что? - на этот раз Кью не чувствовал того липкого страха, как в их прошлую встречу.

Кью заметил, как проступили желваки на его лице – его челюсти сжались, ноздри чуть раздулись, взгляд прожигал насквозь. Он подался вперед, но остановился, медленно выдохнул. Издевательская усмешка заиграла на губах, маска вернулась на место. Он мог бы ударить Кью, вышвырнуть из дома или даже убить; но куда проще было просто уйти за эту неприступную маску, исчезнуть в офф-лайн, как хакер, выдернувший из сети провод.

\- Ну, вообще можешь и остаться, отдохнуть – ты ведь отдыхать сюда приехал, нет? – я заметил, ты не слабо прихрамываешь? - он поднял брови, кокетливо ухмыльнулся.

Кью понял. Он отступил на шаг, с горечью на лице кивнул:

\- Я бы сказал, до встречи, но это уже вторая наша встреча, не имеющая смысла, - он хотел прибавить “Тьяго”, и не смог. Он вступил на слишком опасное поле, и надо было уходить. Пока его отпускают.

Сильва вдруг снова переменился в лице, в глазах промелькнуло будто бы сожаление, он отвел взгляд, отвернувшись к окну. Потом повернулся обратно, но потер лоб рукой, прикрывая глаза.

\- Мэттью…

Кью, уже сделавший было шаг, чтобы уйти, и уйти быстро, застыл. Медленно обернулся, словно его тянули за невидимую нить, задевали нерв, парализовывавший его волю. Как же больно.

\- Что? - еле слышно выдохнул он, уже почти готовый на чёрт знает что. Возможно, на что угодно.

На него смотрели глаза Тьяго из глазниц этого чужого существа, словно заколдованный дракон из какой-то забытой сказки. Только вот расколдовать поцелуем его не удалось.

Сильва сглотнул, перевел взгляд – несказанное таким и осталось, мгновение ушло. Но он открыто посмотрел на Кью, серьезно проговорив:

\- До встречи.

 

Кью плохо помнил, как оказался на улице, добрался до гостиницы – в мозгу стучалась одна-единственная мысль: прочь, прочь. В номере он покидал вещи в рюкзак, выписался из отеля и бежал, на вокзал, на ближайший поезд до Парижа, оттуда следующим поездом до Лондона. И только через семь часов, стоя на перроне и потерянно оглядываясь по сторонам, он понял, что бежать больше, в сущности, некуда.

Надо сесть на скамейку, просто сесть и дышать, как тебя учили, ровно, выравнивая сердечный ритм.

Выдох, вдох. Выдох, вдох.

 

†††††

 

“Excusez-moi monsieur, _je suis très maladroite_ , excusez-moi” – (фр.) “ Извините, я очень неуклюжая, извините”

merci beaucoup – (фр.) большое спасибо

pas de problème – (фр.) не за что

“Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?” – (фр.) “Здесь есть кто-нибудь?”

cielito - (исп.) (ласк.) солнышко


	4. Chapter 4

Утро 2 марта 1997 года было точно таким же, как и во все предыдущие года: серым и раздражающе-тоскливым. Это был день рождения матери Мэттью, и каждый год он в тайне от самого себя надеялся, что это ему будет, наконец, безразлично; но раз за разом день проходил в вязком отупляющем унынии. Его мать сейчас жила с очередным хахалем в Манчестере; раньше его дед и бабушка, на которых она скинула Мэтта чуть ли не сразу после рождения, просили его хотя бы позвонить, поздравить, но теперь и они перестали видеть в этом смысл. Тем более странно было то, что это до сих пор портило ему настроение – кстати, было бы что портить, ведь в остальные дни календаря он тоже определенно не был весел и беззаботен. Его переходный возраст начался со знакомой большинству фазы поиска смысла существования в рано или поздно конечном мире и с осознания собственной смертности, зачастую парализующего желание вообще что-либо делать в своей жизни. В такие дни, как этот, Мэттью, ненужный даже собственным родителям, с особой остротой ощущал собственную бесполезность.

И тем больше его грело то, что сегодня после школы он сядет на поезд до Лидса, где в 15:35 на Парк Сквер его будет ждать Родригез.

Отсидев последний урок, он первым выметнулся из класса и сбежал по лестнице вниз, обгоняя путавшихся под ногами младшеклассников. В гардеробе он сдёрнул с крючка свою выцветшую чёрную куртку и вышел на улицу, на ходу суя руки в рукава. Снаружи дул холодный сырой ветер с холмов, как всегда в это время: ранняя весна в Шеффилде не слишком-то отличалась от зимы. Мэтт шмыгнул носом, застегнул пуговицу на воротнике, надвязанном бабушкой год назад, и зашагал к остановке, надеясь, что долго ждать трамвая до вокзала не придётся.

В поезде напротив него ехало весёлое и шумное семейство – лысеющий мужчина в очках держал на коленях девочку в ярко-красной шапочке и напевал ей какую-то песню, постоянно путаясь в словах, отчего его дочка заливисто смеялась, а худенькая кудрявая рыжая женщина разучивала с мальчиком лет девяти стихотворение. Они были такие счастливые и довольные всем на вид, что Мэтт помрачнел ещё сильнее. Он угрюмо отвернулся от них к окну, глядя на проносящиеся мимо серые пейзажи, и заткнул уши наушниками, чтобы не слышать ничего, кроме лязгающего звука синтезаторов и искажённого цифровой обработкой голоса.

Ровно в половине четвёртого он уже стоял в условленном месте на Парк Сквер. Покосился на причудливые минареты Сент-Полс Хауз и оглянулся по сторонам, нет ли Родригеза где-то поблизости.

В парке было совсем пусто: клерки, обычно во множестве выходящие из ближайших офисов на обед давно вернулись на рабочие места, а больше никого в такой холод тут не встретишь. Прошло всего минуты две, когда знакомая фигура появилась из подворотни одного из георгианских домов, окружающих площадь, но Мэттью уже успел порядком замерзнуть. Агент шел как обычно быстро и уверенно, посматривая по сторонам, словно вообще не видя своего неофициального ассистента; однако тот уже по опыту знал, что Родригез быстро заметил бы его даже в толпе людей. Только за несколько метров он, наконец, встретился с Мэттом взглядом, улыбнулся.

На нём была тонкая дублёная куртка нараспашку, тёмный костюм и рубашка, удивительно сдержанная для его вкусов; он выглядел бы почти респектабельно, если бы не чёрт знает откуда взявшиеся полосатые митенки и неизменная серьга в ухе. И Мэтт всё ещё не верил, что агенты разведки способны так широко и прямо-таки радостно улыбаться.

\- Привет, - он шагнул к Тьяго, сунув руки в карманы.

\- Здор **о** во, как жизнь? - Родригез дружески хлопнул его по плечу.

Мэттью лишь слегка улыбнулся и без лишних слов достал флешку, протянул агенту. Их последние встречи были совсем краткими, Тьяго упоминал, что скоро уедет: по расчетам Мэтта, уже должен был уехать. Так что эта, либо следующая их встреча, видимо, станет последней. Скорее всего, это не положит конец их сотрудничеству; но Мэттью все же отчего-то заметно помрачнел, как только отдал флешку и засунул руку обратно в карман.

Тьяго бросил на него внимательный взгляд.

\- Пошли, провожу до вокзала, - он призывно махнул рукой, делая шаг. - Расскажешь, что добавил в программу на этот раз.

Мэтт незамедлительно дернулся с места вслед за ним, поправляя лямку рюкзака.

Пока он с привычным энтузиазмом говорил о своих наработках, Родригез то и дело бросал на него изучающие взгляды. Когда Мэттью договорил и вопросительно взглянул на Тьяго в ответ, тот недовольно тцыкнул языком и остановился.

\- Что такое? - Мэтт наморщил лоб, сразу теряя добрую половину своей уверенности. - Считаешь, фигня?

Лицо Мэттью на фоне насыщенного кирпичного фасада дома казалось особенно бледным, он нахохлился, втянув шею и засовывая руки еще глубже в карманы.

\- Ты замерз. Снимай рюкзак, - произнес Тьяго не терпящим возражений тоном и снял с себя куртку.

\- Да нормально я, - пробурчал Мэтт, совершенно не ожидавший подобного проявления заботы. Но Родригез только выразительным жестом раскрыл куртку в руках, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как скинуть рюкзак и позволить надеть её на себя. Тьяго был ощутимо шире его в плечах, поэтому его куртка была мальчику свободна даже поверх его собственной; короткий овечий мех сразу же обнял его приятным теплом. Мэтт чуть повернул к Тьяго голову и смущённо улыбнулся своим длинным ртом, подцепляя рюкзак с асфальта:

\- Спасибо, - его взгляд, обычно угрюмый или неуверенно-настороженный, смягчился, стал каким-то совершенно открытым и тёплым.

Родригез довольно ухмыльнулся и спокойно зашагал дальше, уже не глядя на него. Мэттью шел рядом. Обычно мало волнующее его молчание сегодня почему-то было гнетущим; и он опять начал говорить о программах, но прежнего воодушевления в его голосе уже не было. Агент только изредка кивал в ответ и пару раз согласно мычал, не раскрывая рта – словно задумался о чем-то. Мэтт растерянно умолк, и спустя несколько шагов Родригез снова, наконец, бросил на него взгляд.

\- Что-то ты сегодня какой-то кислый. У меня весь вечер свободен, хочешь в кино?

\- Издеваешься, что ли? - хмуро фыркнул Мэтт, глядя себе под ноги.

Тьяго весело ухмыльнулся.

\- Серьезно. Я сегодня проходил мимо кинотеатра в квартале отсюда и подумал, как давно я не был в кино.

\- Ну... давай, - Мэтт недоверчиво-позабавленно посмотрел на него.

Перспектива не тащиться сразу домой была, что ни говори, более чем привлекательна.

 

Кинотеатр был старым, с классическим входом с угла на перекрестке – достаточно старым, чтобы его обветшалость успела приобрести загадочную привлекательность. В крошечном фойе почти не было людей, к старомодной кассе за стеклом они подошли без очереди.

\- Ого, смотри, они еще показывают «Криминальное чтиво», - Родригез оживленно ткнул пальцем в висящее расписание сеансов.

Мэттью прищурился на нужную строку:

\- Посмотрим? - когда этот фильм вышел два года назад, Мэтт ещё не проходил по ограничению по возрасту. Не то чтобы это могло его остановить, но как-то не сложилось, кажется, не было компании – тогда его ещё волновали подобные вещи. А потом фильм прошёл, а видеоплеера у них дома не было.

 

Фильм был неновый, поэтому зал почти пустовал. Традиционные кресла из красного бархата с откидывающимися сидениями были потертыми и скрипучими и больше напоминали о театре, чем о кино. В зале было прохладно, поэтому Мэттью, так и не сняв куртку, сел, откинувшись и погружаясь по затылок в мягкий воротник, пахнущий кожей, едва уловимым запахом табака и чем-то еще, пряным и приятным.

Звук был плохим и нечетким, и Мэтт напряженно вслушивался в диалог завязки на экране. Когда же пошли непривычно долгие начальные титры, он вдруг понял, что сосредоточен не от необходимости прислушиваться. Он чувствовал какое-то незнакомое напряжение, физическое ощущение присутствия другого человека рядом, хотя он смотрел прямо в экран и не видел Родригеза даже краем зрения в темноте зала. Это было странно, ведь они уже не в первый раз сидели рядом – но раньше, при их обсуждении работы, когда они сидели почти вплотную за одним экраном, такого чувства никогда не было. Может быть дело в темноте, или этом совместном молчании… Тьяго двинул рукой на узком подлокотнике, не заметив, как его локоть прислонился к плечу Мэтта; но  Мэттью вдруг показалось, что это маленькое прикосновение словно жжет его через все слои одежды. Он незаметно покосился на Родригеза, расслабленно улыбающегося в экран.

“Окей, так расскажи мне про бары с марихуаной”, – наконец-то закончились титры, и Тьяго широко улыбнулся, видимо, заранее вспоминая начинающийся диалог. Его улыбка была как будто заразной, и углы губ Мэтта тоже невольно поползли вверх. Он снова уставился на экран, вытянув ноги настолько, насколько позволяло расстояние между креслами. Когда позже, года два или три спустя, он пересматривал фильм на кассете, то обнаружил, что не запомнил половину сюжета и диалогов. Только то, как Родригез смеялся, негромко, но от души, как будто видит это кино в первый раз, и как он сам тоже фыркал от смеха, пряча пальцы в рукавах куртки Тьяго. И как ему вдруг пришла в голову мысль, от которой стало ещё смешнее:

\- Эй, - он легонько пихнул Родригеза локтем и показал кивком на экран, где как раз крупным планом показывали лицо Винсента Веги, - смотри, он прямо вылитый ты.

 

\- Ты считаешь, я похож на обдолбанного американского головореза? - лицо Тьяго выражало толи удивление, толи деланное оскорбление, но глаза весело блестели.

\- Ну, есть что-то… расхаживает так вальяжно с пушкой и в костюме, серьга в правом ухе, - похожего в их внешности было совсем мало, но была какая-то общая спокойная уверенность движений, что-то, что Мэтт не мог сформулировать. Он сам усмехался от, возможно, действительно нелепого сравнения, но продолжал гнуть свою линию уже ради реакции агента: - Разве что рубашки дурацкие не носит…

\- Это у меня-то дурацкие рубашки? - его брови поползли вверх, губы негодующе сжались.

“Muchas gracias”, - очень кстати произнес Винсент, и Тьяго не выдержал и приглушенно захохотал.

\- Я же говорю, - ехидно подтвердил Мэтт. - А рубашки у тебя не дурацкие, не-а. Они пиздец чудовищные. У тебя на работе всем такие выдают? - он подумал, что Тьяго, в принципе, может сейчас и по уху ему съездить за наглость, и будет прав, но не мог остановиться, впадая в какой-то ребяческий азарт.

\- Нет, только тем, кто вынужден сотрудничать с ничего не понимающими в моде идиотами, - тот ответил все так же весело, и, спуская Мэттью эту дерзость с рук, он как будто бы поставил его наравне с собой; что делал мало кто из его знакомых, уж тем паче не сверстников.

Мэтту захотелось состроить ему гримасу или пнуть ботинком, как своего приятеля, но он всё-таки удержал себя в рамках приличий. Он попытался опять сосредоточиться на фильме, хотя предпочёл бы продолжить перебранку с Тьяго. Он даже забыл, какой сегодня паршивый день.

\- А ты, небось, и танцуешь так же? - терпения у него надолго не хватило, он повернулся к Родригезу и провёл двумя оттопыренными в виде “V” пальцами мимо глаз.

Тьяго шумно выдохнул и картинно изобразил негодование от переизбытка наглости в своем собеседнике, поджимая губы и смотря  на него исподлобья.

\- Ты сам-то танцевать умеешь, нет? - иронично спросил он в ответ.

\- Не, - улыбнулся Мэттью, - но я англичанин, мне и не положено уметь. Может, научишь?

\- Естественно, я затем и приехал в Англию, чтобы тебя всему учить, - не преминул поиздеваться Родригез. - А то пригласишь девушку на свидание в кафе – и чем заниматься с ней будешь?

\- Чем с девушками заниматься, ты меня тоже учить собрался? - хмыкнул Мэтт. - Поздно, я уже в курсе!

\- Ну, хоть одной проблемой меньше, - Тьяго прижал руку к груди, насмешливо изображая облегчение, и перевел взгляд обратно на экран.

Герои как раз входили в дом, и хрупкая Мия утопала в плаще с широкого плеча Винсента. Сейчас будут трахаться, подумал Мэтт и на всякий случай сделал равнодушно-скучающее лицо, хотя на него все равно никто не смотрел. Уши у него начали предательски гореть, хотя в 17 лет смущаться от перспективы секса на экране просто смешно. Но Мэтту почему-то было жутко неудобно от мысли, что ему придется смотреть такого рода сцену при Тьяго.

Однако сюжет оказался не таким предсказуемым; и скоро уже они оба опять смеялись над фирменным черным юмором. Иногда Мэтт не совсем понимал, чего смешного; но приглушенный смех Родригеза раз за разом оказывался слишком заразительным.  
Примерно в середине эпизода “Золотые Часы”, Тьяго чуть склонился в его сторону.

\- Что скажешь, если мы уйдем сейчас и пойдем есть? Я ещё когда они бургеры ели, понял, насколько я голодный, а до конца еще далеко…

Мэтт, наверное, предпочёл бы досмотреть, но живот у него тоже малость подвело, и потом, в компании Тьяго ему было по большому счёту всё равно, чем заниматься.

 

Уже на улице, жмурясь от света, показавшегося внезапно ярким после тёмного зала, Мэттью спросил:

\- А чем там всё кончилось-то?

\- Буч – боксер – застреливает Винсента, когда того послали его прикончить, а Джулс, его напарник, решает встать на путь праведный и перестает быть наемником.

\- Гм… - неопределенно промычал Мэтт. - В Бургер Кинг пойдём, или куда? - у него как раз оставались деньги, чтобы позволить себе небольшую роскошь.

\- Да, самое оно. Мне кажется, там скрытое внушение, 25-й кадр, или как это называется… Я давно так не хотел гамбургеров, - весело ответил Тьяго.

Сегодня он вообще был странно не похож на себя, слишком беззаботный какой-то – должно быть, у него в жизни произошло что-то очень хорошее. Либо очень плохое.

Родригез не шутил насчет своего аппетита – он взял целых три бургера помимо картошки и какой-то еще ерунды. И заплатил за своего ассистента, как всегда делал, когда дело касалось еды – несмотря на упорные попытки Мэттью возразить.

Они сели за столик у стены, и Мэтт, откусывая от своего бургера, позабавлено наблюдал, как Тьяго поглощает еду.

\- Не лопнешь? - поинтересовался он, ухмыляясь.

\- Мне вот и младший брат так же говорил – в итоге я вырос нормальным, а он – таким же тощим как ты, - агент нахально усмехался, с удовольствием набивая рот.

\- У тебя есть брат? А он в курсе, что ты супершпион? - Мэтт сделал страшные глаза и утащил из горы картошки фри на тарелке Родригеза одну штуку.

\- Так все-таки шпион? Или бандит? Ты все же определись, на кого работаешь!

\- Если бы я знал, - Мэтт потянулся ртом к соломинке, торчавшей из бумажного стакана с колой. - Я даже не знаю, увидимся ли мы ещё, - это должно было прозвучать просто как факт, но вышло как-то грустновато.

Родригез только нарочито беззаботно пожал плечом, хотя его лицо стало серьезным.

\- Этого никто не знает.

\- Философ, блин, - Мэтт вернулся к своему бургеру. - Так что у тебя за брат? Тоже работает в МИ-6?

\- Нет, - Тьяго не изменился в лице, - он погиб в уличной перестрелке, когда ему было 19.

\- О, - от неожиданности Мэттью не нашёлся, что сказать. Да и что тут скажешь? Он уставился на пластиковую столешницу, потом поднял глаза на Тьяго, и опять опустил их:

\- Прости...

Тот только чуть пожал плечами – к чему извинения, в конце концов, он сам упомянул о своем брате.

\- Белиз – не самое безопасное место для подростка. Но все же у каждого своя голова на плечах. Я не мог за ним присматривать, когда начал работать на МИ-6. Он сам выбрал не тот путь, связался с наркотиками и всяким таким дерьмом...

Белиз, подумал Мэтт, это Южная Америка? Или Африка? Чёрт, лучше не спрашивать, прозвучит слишком глупо.

\- Угу, - он вздохнул, - у нас в городе тоже этим много кто заканчивает.

Помолчал и неловко добавил:

\- Мне жаль.

\- Да не бери ты в голову, - Родригез улыбнулся ему, но улыбка получилась грустная. Он посмотрел на часы, наспех доедая последний гамбургер: - О, уже почти шесть. Тебе пора домой.

\- Типа того, - буркнул Мэтт, сминая пальцами бумажную салфетку, нарочито небрежно обронил: - Спасибо, давно ни с кем никуда не ходил. Ты тогда напишешь насчет следующего раза?

\- Напишу. Только, скорее всего, это будет очень нескоро, - Тьяго невольно нахмурился. - Возможно, через несколько месяцев. Возникли некоторые сложности…

Он вроде бы хотел сказать что-то еще, но остановил себя, энергично вытер руки салфеткой, поднялся из-за стола, не смотря на Мэттью.

\- Ладно, - тот встал следом, они вышли на улицу. Мэтт решил было, что тут они и простятся, но Родригез пошёл рядом с ним по направлению к вокзалу. Они шли молча, и Мэтту казалось, что надо хоть что-то сказать, чтобы не выглядеть по-дурацки. Но когда он, пока они ждали зелёного света на перекрёстке, всё же открыл рот и задал вопрос, то сразу же подумал, что лучше бы молчал. Он вообще не понимал, зачем это ляпнул:

\- А твоего брата, его как звали?

Тьяго посмотрел на него, словно недоумевая, зачем ему это нужно, но ответил охотно:

\- Тэодор. У нашей семьи, кажется, была традиция – называть всех детей в одном поколении на одну и ту же букву.

\- Хм, Тэодор, - Мэтт сунул руки в карманы куртки – его куртки. - Какое-то слишком помпезное имя, ты его так и звал – Тэодор?

Тьяго усмехнулся.

\- Это ты еще не слышал, какое _у меня_ второе имя. Нет, я звал его Тэо. Кстати, по-испански и тебя бы так же сокращенно звали – Тэо.

\- Да? Прикольно, - Мэттью глянул на него, улыбаясь краем рта.

Помолчав, он снова заговорил, внутренне сам немного удивляясь, почему вдруг привязался к этой теме:

\- А я бы хотел, чтобы у меня был брат. Жаль, мать удосужилась родить только одного.

\- Она и с одним-то справиться не смогла, как я погляжу, - язвительно заметил Тьяго.

\- Без тебя знаю, - неожиданно грубо огрызнулся Мэтт и замолк.

Родригез бросил быстрый взгляд на Мэттью, шумно выдохнул. Снова посмотрел на мальчика.

\- Ты не виноват, - наконец произнес он, словно нехотя признав, что до этого сказал лишнее.

\- Может, и виноват. Я всегда всё делаю не так, - Мэтт ссутулил плечи, его голос прозвучал почти безразлично, - забей.

Это был один из тех диалогов, которые он позже прокручивал в голове и мысленно корчился от собственной неловкости и неумения говорить, когда надо, и молчать, когда лучше заткнуться. С Родригезом эта неловкость как будто особенно усугублялась.

Тьяго тяжело вздохнул, то ли раздражаясь, то ли подыскивая слова. Потом посмотрел на него искоса, чуть улыбаясь.

\- Тебя что ли похвалить нужно, нет? Ты знаешь, что людей с твоими способностями на всю страну всего несколько человек?

\- Не знаю, - Мэтт насупился, пытаясь не позволить губам расплыться в дурацкой улыбке. - Правда, что ли? Ну, тогда тебе со мной нефигово повезло, признай это.

Родригез коротко рассмеялся.

\- Только не зазнавайся. Я это лишь к тому тебе сообщил, чтобы ты ценил себя по достоинству. Кто не ценит самого себя, легко связывается с всякими подонками.

\- А я ни с кем и не связываюсь. Ты исключение.

Тьяго словно не заметил ехидства в его ответе, серьезно произнес:

\- Вот пускай это так и останется.

 

Они остановились у входа в вокзал. Мэтт снял с себя его куртку, протянул её агенту:

\- Спасибо. Ну, в общем, буду ждать сигнала.

\- Скоро не жди, - Родригез похлопал его по плечу на прощанье, чуть задержав руку, пристально посмотрел. - И одевайся теплее.

\- Ладно, - Мэттью в ответ улыбнулся ему, чуть морща нос. - Удачи тебе.

Он отвернулся и пошёл прочь, ускоряя шаг: ноги вдруг стали удивительно лёгкими, как и всё тело. Плохой день в конечном итоге оказался совсем даже неплохим. Тревожиться и грустнеть Мэтт начнёт позже; а пока что он ехал домой и, сидя в поезде у окна, ловил себя на том, что ему бог знает почему хорошо, так хорошо, будто чувство, что он совсем один на свете, покинуло его.


	5. Chapter 5

_\- Нет, гоняться за преступниками, прыгать по крышам домов, стрелять – это все преимущественно зрелищные фантазии киношников и писателей детективного жанра. Наши сотрудники таким не занимаются. То есть, есть, конечно, несколько агентов, вытворяющих что-то подобное, но их можно перечесть по пальцам. От вас ничего подобного ждать, конечно же, не будут, ну что вы. Наша работа – информация. Собирать и собирать информацию, тихо, спокойно… Работа, требующая терпения, размеренности, умения подолгу ждать…_

Кью невесело усмехнулся этой невольно всплывшей в его памяти фразе из интервью при приеме в МИ-6. Тогда он не поверил, что работать в Секретной Разведывательной Службе действительно может быть настолько скучно. Нет, конечно, в такой сфере работы, где на кону государственная безопасность, просто грех жаловаться на спокойствие и затишье; но Кью начинал просто сходить с ума от скуки. Уже пару месяцев не происходило ровным счетом ничего. Он потихоньку копался в уже готовых программах, совершенствуя мелкие детали, немного придумывал что-то для себя. Но никаких новых задач, требующих срочного решения проблем почти и не было. А тут еще и рождественские праздники. Кью ненавидел всю эту предпраздничную суету: он прекрасно знал, что он неоригинален в своей ненависти, однако это был вопрос не собственной уникальности или желания отличаться. Праздники просто его раздражали. Поэтому он смутно представлял, что имела в виду мисс Манипенни, когда всучила ему бутылку вина, завернутую в подарочную обертку с разноцветными компьютерами, мышками и CD-дисками (и где она только отыскала такой трогательный китч!), веля ему как следует отпраздновать и возвращаться в офис “без этой кислой мины”. Но он догадывался, что она, вероятно, не имела в виду сидеть в темной комнате, освещаемой только монитором ноутбука, и доканчивать эту самую бутылку вина в одиночестве.

Он расслабленно усмехнулся, лениво водя пальцами по тач-паду ноута, не в первый раз зачем-то открывая почту, но не читая поздравительные письма. Задумчиво открыл адресную книгу, прокручивая список адресов вниз и размышляя, не забыл ли он отправить кому-нибудь “важному” дежурное поздравление.

Его внимание привлек адрес в самом конце списка, составленного по востребованности. Он чуть нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, кто это – в его компьютере не было случайных адресов. Кликнул по адресу, разворачивая окно “написать письмо” – под ним в истории переписки ничего не появилось. Он хотел было свернуть его, удалить адрес – но тут его словно обожгло. Это же адрес Сильвы, с которого он написал единственный раз тогда, в 2010, назначая встречу в китайском ресторанчике. Вдруг, прямо как в дешевом фильме ужасов, громко зазвонил телефон, и Кью вздрогнул от неожиданности; вздрогнул, ненароком нажимая “отправить”. Посылая пустое письмо на адрес Сильвы.

\- Черт, - ругнулся он вслух, сразу заметно трезвея; почувствовал, как горят щеки: как можно было допустить такую нелепость!

Он нервно потер лицо ладонью, говоря себе, что вообще вряд ли Сильва вообще помнит про этот адрес, протяжно выдохнул и поспешил встать с кровати и взять трубку все еще надрывавшегося телефона. В трубке был незнакомый голос - кто-то ошибся номером; но ответить Кью так и не успел. Он замер на месте, выпуская трубку из рук: ноутбук издал призывный звук нового сообщения чата электронной почты. Медленно вернувшись к ноуту и нервно сглатывая, он взглянул на экран.

 _“Соскучился?”_ \- спрашивал пользователь johnleehooker55, и только если знаменитый блюзмэн не восстал из мертвых, Сильва все же не забыл про этот почтовый аккаунт.

Кью побарабанил пальцами по корпусу ноута рядом с тач-падом. Ответить? Или просто закрыть почту и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло?

“Счастливого Рождества”, - наконец набрал он и добавил двоеточие и скобку. В конце концов, такое сообщение может сойти за сарказм. Или намёк, мол, Большой Брат следит за тобой. Указательный палец ударил по клавише Enter, короткая строка появилась в окне чата. Кью прикусил губу.

 _“Feliz Navidad, Кью”,_ \- всплыло безэмоциональное сообщение.

Кью покривил уголок рта. Его всегда раздражала эта манера примешивать слова и фразы из своего языка к английскому – или она ему нравилась? С Тьяго он никогда не мог понять, где заканчивалось эстетическое отторжение его внешности и речи, так непохожей на всё, что в его округе, городе и стране считалось приемлемым, и начиналось полудетское восхищение. С Сильвой он не мог понять, где заканчивалась злость и нервная осторожность, и начиналось то мучительное, тянущее, лишающее чувство, туго зашнуровывающее горло и заставляющее сердце биться редко и больно.

 

“Проводишь праздники за работой?” - он отправил сообщение и невесело усмехнулся, покачав головой. Какая непринуждённая дружеская переписка.

_“Все лучше, чем напиваться в одиночестве.”_

На секунду Кью замер, но тут же одёрнул себя: тут он тебя видеть точно не может, пьяный ты параноик.

“Наверняка у тебя выбор гораздо шире.”

 

_“Зачем выбор, когда я хотел бы провести праздники с тобой?”_

Кью коротко рассмеялся вслух.

“У меня сейчас процессор полетит от такого напора сарказма”.

 

_“Поэтому я не люблю сообщения. Никогда не узнаешь настоящую эмоцию собеседника”._

 

“На это есть смайлы”.

Во рту начало горчить, как будто пил он не хорошее бургундское, а дрянь из банки в подворотне. Он опять начинал раздражаться, и это плохой знак. Чёрт стукнул его под руку и заставил отправить сообщение этому адресату именно в тот момент, когда ему было тоскливей всего.

 

_“Как дела на работе? : )”_

Кью фыркнул.

“Лучше, чем ты мог бы надеяться”.

...С другой стороны, если бы этот разговор действительно злил его, он бы уже закрыл окно. Но он продолжал отвечать.

 

_“Ох, откуда каждый раз эти обвинения, Кью? : )_

_а я вот скучаю по тебе : (“_

Это начинало напоминать переписку с приятелем - или форменное издевательство.

“Не сомневаюсь. Меня трудно забыть”.

 

_“К сожалению, да”._

“Давай, ври мне ещё”, - Кью даже не замечал, что улыбается.

 

_“Разве я когда-нибудь тебе врал? ах да, я это уже спрашивал. какой был ответ? : )”_

“Отрицательный. Но подозреваю, у тебя не было времени скучать”.

 

_“На тебя я всегда время найду._

_но сейчас мне пора._

_ты напишешь мне еще? : )”_

 

Кью поковырял ногтем клавишу с буквой “н”. Палец сам скользнул вниз, к другой букве.

“Да”.

Enter. Остаток вечера он проведёт, допивая бутылку и убеждая себя, что не может попасть в ловушку, просто переписываясь с Сильвой в чате.

 

†††††

 

Кью зевнул во весь рот, потер глаза под очками. Сегодня он спал 3 часа, не уходя домой, в кресле в переговорной. Наверное, на любой работе после периодов затишья наступает завал, так уж устроена наша неуравновешенная вселенная; но такого не было уже очень давно, если вообще подобное когда-либо было. С тех самых пор, как был украден жесткий диск со списком агентов МИ-6, внедренных в террористические организации по всему миру, никто из работников секретной разведывательной службы не мог позволить себе расслабиться ни на минуту.

\- Доброе утро, Кью. Выглядишь на редкость бодро.

\- Доброе утро, Джонсон. Я бы тоже шутил, если хотя бы провел сегодняшнюю ночь в постели, - Кью залил кипятком чашку с чаем и побрел из офисной кухни на свое рабочее место, хмуро здороваясь с попадающимися на пути сотрудниками.

В кармане брюк пикнул телефон, сигнализируя о новом сообщении на электронной почте. Johnleehooker55. Кью уже привык периодически получать сообщения от Сильвы – чаще всего не о чем, пустая дружеская болтовня. Но это сообщение заставило его резко остановиться, проливая горячий чай на пол.

 

_“Одни проблемы с этим списком, да?”_

Кью должен был заподозрить, что Сильва так или иначе знает про список, как только это не пришло ему в голову! Да что там знает, он наверняка причастен к его краже…

 

“с тобой судя по всему тоже?”- Кью игнорировал заглавные буквы и знаки препинания только в случаях крайней нервозности.

 

_“Глупой рыбе враг - наживка, а не рыбак, Кью”_

Он ненавидел эти его поговорки. Ненавидел. Что он хочет этим сказать? Кто рыбак? Это он намекает, что не он украл список? Или он снова про М?

Организм отозвался парой премерзких спазмов, наподобие тех, что возникали у Кью при мысли о неизбежном авиаперелёте.

 

“твоя работа?” - Он отправил сообщение и замер. Секунда. Две. Три. Четыре.

 

_“Ох, мне пора. Хорошего дня, Кью”_

И как он должен расценивать такой ответ? Как утвердительный? И если так, то в чём план Сильвы? Выманить М с помощью диска? Слишком сложно, если он просто хочет убить её. Продать информацию террористическим организациям, в которые внедрены агенты? Уже больше похоже на дело. Пальцы Кью, державшие телефон, заледенели.

 

“полагаю, я обязан доложить о тебе?”

 

Он все еще стоял в нескольких шагах от своего стола, напряженно дожидаясь ответа, как его окликнул Джонсон:

\- Пошел сигнал! Кто-то копается в украденном диске!

Кью бросился к мониторам, швыряя мобильный на стол. Что хотел Сильва? Отвлечь его? Мысли вертелись тошнотворным круговоротом, а нервы были взбудоражены, но если Сильва думал, что это помешает ему выполнять свою работу, он весьма наивен.

\- Теннер на связи? Вывожу ему на экран…

\- М едет по Миллбэнк, будет здесь через 7-10 минут.

\- Вижу, Джонсон. Транслирую отслеживание сигнала Теннеру… Это Британия… Лондон! Сигнал… сигнал идет из МИ-6! - если  у Кью и оставалась какая-то тень сомнения о том, что Сильва непосредственный владелец списка, теперь все было прозрачно ясно. Только он мог взломать самую надежную сеть в Британии, подключиться к общей системе управления, отключить контроль безопасности…

\- Что?

\- Пакет данных идет из нашей сети… Внутреннее проникновение, - Кью прижал плотнее наушник в ухе, принимая звонок от Теннера.

\- Отключиться?

\- Нет, М нужно знать, откуда конкретно идет сигнал… - пальцы Кью застучали по клавишам со сверхчеловеческой скоростью, он перепроверил сигнал, ошибки не было.

\- Это же…

\- Это компьютер М! - Кью медленно взглянул на Джонсона, нервно моргнул. - …Отключаем.

Мобильник Кью снова пикнул, заставляя его вздрогнуть. Он поспешно схватил его со стола, чувствуя на себе косой взгляд Джонсона.

_“У тебя минута, чтобы забрать письмо из твоей ячейки”_

Позже он не мог точно ответить сам себе, что заставило его сделать именно так, как говорилось в сообщении, а не наоборот, как требовала логика ситуации. Но, тем не менее, он сунул телефон в карман и рванул прочь из помещения (“Ты куда?!” - окрик Джонсона за спиной), в коридор, прямо, налево, в сторону корпуса J, туда, где располагались пронумерованные ячейки сотрудников его отдела. Он влетел в отсек, залитый ярким искусственным светом, метнулся к своей ячейке, набрал код. Стальная дверца открылась: внутри действительно лежал белый конверт без каких-либо пометок. Кью разорвал его, в спешке надрывая и вложенный внутрь листок; он вытащил его - на бумаге, по центру, было напечатано одно-единственное слово.

“БУМ”.

В следующую секунду стены здания сотряс страшной силы взрыв.

Ударная волна была такой, что он едва не полетел на пол, в последний момент схватившись за край открытой ячейки. В дверной проём влетело облако бетонной пыли, послышался чудовищный грохот, и Кью показалось, что рушится фасад здания. Он побежал к противоположному выходу, задыхаясь от паники, боясь оглянуться, как в кошмарном сне. Он бежал и бежал, ничего не слыша, только чувствуя запах гари, засевший в ноздрях, и этот запах гнал его, как испуганного зверя, ослепшего от страха, понимающего только одно: надо спасаться любой ценой.

Как крыса.

Это сравнение пришло ему в голову позже, когда пожар был потушен, тела погибших (Джонсон был среди них) извлечены из-под завалов, а в новом помещении МИ-6 ровным рядом выстроились гробы, покрытые флагами. Его сотрудники были мертвы, ещё многие находились в госпиталях с ранениями и тяжёлыми ожогами. А он был цел и невредим, и благодаря чему?

Благодаря своей связи с исполнителем теракта. Он не был ничем лучше тех, погибших, но выжил именно он, потому что Сильва послал ему сообщение, уведшее его подальше от эпицентра взрыва. Которого бы не было, если бы он вовремя доложил М о замыслах её бывшего агента. Вот к чему привело его молчание, трусливые мыслишки: ну он же мой друг, он пострадал, он… Что? Всего-то убьёт твою начальницу? Действительно, какая мелочь. Ты и вправду надеялся, что Сильва ограничится этим?

Идиот.

Предатель.

Да, Сильва совершил теракт, но ничего этого не было бы, если бы в МИ-6 у него не было своего человека, который молчал и своим молчанием допустил то, что произошло.

Если бы в МИ-6 не было крысы.

 

Кью поднялся из-за своего стола в новом здании, обстановка в котором напоминала работу в бомбоубежище во время войны. Толстенные стены, сдерживающие грунтовые воды, сырой холод, неподвластный усовершенствованной системе вентиляции. Кью зябко передёрнул плечами под кардиганом, раньше так хорошо гревшим его. Надо пойти помыть руки горячей водой, это поможет. Он отправился в туалет, включил кран, нажал на кнопку диспенсера мыла, скорее по привычке, чем по надобности. На его ладонь потекла жидкость отвратительно-красного цвета, расползаясь по линиям на бледной коже. Кью крупно вздрогнул, сунул руку под кран, взвыл и отдёрнул её с матом – вода уже нагрелась до состояния кипятка.

\- Блядь, блядь…

Какой дебил додумался делать мыло такого цвета? Он оторвал бумажное полотенце, вытер руки и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Он обязан доложить М. Это уже не исправит произошедшего, но предотвратит хотя бы часть того, что Сильва приготовил следующим номером. Сильва. Никакого Тьяго больше нет, когда ты уже усвоишь это?

 _Но он спас меня._ Заткнись. Возможно, он дал тебе шанс спастись, потому что планирует использовать тебя каким-то образом и рассчитывает на твоё дальнейшее молчание. Неужели ты настолько безмозгл, что полагаешь, будто он решил беречь тебя, потому что трахнул тебя год назад? Ты действительно думаешь, что твоя тощая задница стоит так дорого?

Соберись с духом и соверши хоть один достойный поступок за всю свою жалкую жизнь, Мэттью.

 

Стеклянная дверь кабинета М бесшумно отворилась, Кью решительно зашел внутрь.

\- Кью! Как хорошо, что вы пришли, я как раз собиралась посылать за вами, садитесь - М указала на стул напротив ее стола.

Квартирмейстер сел, держа спину прямо, сложил руки на коленях, как, бывало, делал, выходя отвечать на экзамене.

\- По какому делу, мэм?

Вопрос был, в принципе, бесполезным. М узнала всё первой. Он опоздал.

\- Одному из наших агентов нужен новый ассистент.

\- О, - сказал Кью, удивленно моргнув. Облегчение от того, что его опасения так неожиданно не оправдались, было настолько сильным, что поколебало его решимость. Захотелось оттянуть момент истины:

\- Кому же?

\- Агенту 007. Он через два дня отправляется в Шанхай. Мы полагаем, что туда ведет след террориста, напавшего на МИ-6. Снабдите 007 необходимыми документами и оборудованием, Теннер устроит вам встречу и знакомство.

Они всё-таки обнаружили след Сильвы, нашёптывал успокаивающий голос в его голове, сами справятся. А тебе нечего подставляться раньше времени. Зачем? Отстранят от дела, возможно, арестуют, будут допрашивать. А так у тебя есть шанс поработать против него. Оправдаться перед своей замаранной совестью.

\- Хорошо, - Кью кивнул, - будет выполнено. Это всё, что от меня потребуется?

\- Если след окажется верным, вас попросят последовать за ним. Я слышала, вы избегаете авиаперелетов – это будет проблемой?

Кью облизнул внутреннюю поверхность губ.

\- Нет, мэм. Я готов.

\- Прекрасно, - М кивнула, давая понять, что разговор окончен и опустила глаза на экран своего ноутбука. Но когда Кью собирался выйти из кабинета, она окликнула его.

\- Я, пожалуй, должна вас предупредить. У агента 007 своеобразный… стиль. Не удивляйтесь. И сразу сообщайте мне, если вам покажется, что 007 слишком выходит за рамки приказа. С ним случается.

Кью позволил себе короткую полуулыбку краем рта:

\- Понял. Буду держать вас в курсе.

И только выйдя в коридор, он подумал о том, на кого это похоже – “слишком выходит за рамки приказа”, невесело усмехнувшись собственному “везению”.

 

†††††

 

Бонд ожидал его в зале 34 Британской Национальной галереи, сидя на скамье перед картиной Тернера. Особым любителем искусства он не был, просто здесь Теннер назначил ему встречу с новым квартирмейстером. 007 был одет в тёмный, идеально отглаженный костюм – ни складки, ни морщинки. Морщин и складок хватало на его лице, усталом, будто он не спал неделю. На подбородке серебрилась щетина, светлые волосы пострижены коротко, до того, что начинают торчать ёжиком: стрижка как у охранника или криминального типа с Севера.

Кью опустился рядом с ним. Агент покосился на него, чуть напрягшись, и отвернулся, не меняя своей напряжённой позы. Надо было с чего-то начать разговор. Проще всего было сразу перейти к делу, но Кью сегодня с утра чувствовал странную самоуверенность, как будто у него есть преимущество перед всеми. И хватает нахальства, чтобы сказать пару непринуждённых дерзостей немолодому, закалённому в многочисленных операциях агенту. Кстати, начинавшему свою карьеру в военно-морских силах. Интересно, случайно ли Теннер определил место их встречи именно перед этой картиной? «Последний рейс корабля “Отважный”». Бонду 43, и, насколько Кью знал статистику по агентам с двумя нулями, ему тоже скоро будет пора на покой. Если, конечно, он доживёт до момента своей отставки.

\- Эта картина всегда навевает на меня какую-то меланхолию, - задумчиво, вполголоса проговорил он. - Некогда могучее боевое судно за ненадобностью идет на слом…

Он вздохнул.

\- Но время неумолимо, неправда ли? - продолжил он, отворачиваясь к картине. - А что видите вы?

\- Большущий корабль, - не смотря на него, ответил Бонд. - Извините.

Он уже приподнялся, чтобы уйти, и тогда Кью произнес:

\- 007.

Бонд остановился, будто кто-то невидимый потянул его обратно, сел.

\- Я ваш новый ассистент.

Бонд замер, выдохнул, почти угрожающе усмехаясь:

\- Это что, шутка?

\- Потому что я не в лабораторном халате? - всё так же негромко отозвался Кью.

\- Да потому что у вас еще прыщи юношеские не прошли.

\- Состояние моей кожи вряд ли имеет значение.

\- Ваш опыт имеет.

\- Возраст – не гарантия успеха.

 Кью отвечал спокойно и уверенно, только моргал в два раза чаще обычного.

\- А молодость – не гарантия свежих решений.

Они перебрасывались репликами, как два натренированных игрока в теннис, отбивая подачу за подачей.

\- Я могу доставить больше неприятностей, сидя перед ноутбуком в пижаме, не успев еще и первой чашки чая выпить, чем вы за год оперативной работы.

\- Тогда зачем я вообще нужен?

\- Все-таки иногда надо и пострелять.

Бонд повернулся к нему:

\- Ну или побегать. Ведь в пижаме далеко не убежишь.

Кью повернул голову, смотря ему в глаза. На серьезном, даже немного раздраженном лице Бонда едва заметно проступила морщинка веселья в уголке глаза; и все настроение их беседы мигом изменилось, в последней фразе так и вовсе прозвучали фривольные нотки.

\- Кью, - почти дружелюбно произнёс Бонд, протягивая руку.

\- 007, - квартирмейстер пожал его грубоватую руку, ответил лёгкой, флиртующей улыбкой, которой сам внутренне удивился. С каких это пор он позволяет себе игривый тон на работе, а тем более с мужчинами?

Бонд уже открыто улыбался, но тон Кью мигом сменился на деловой, когда он перешёл непосредственно к делу: протянул агенту конверт с документами и маленький кейс с оборудованием. Пистолет и радиопередатчик для подачи сигнала бедствия. Бонд не слишком-то оценил полученное, кажется, исключительно, чтобы позлить квартирмейстера. Кью не разозлился ни капли. Если ему всё-таки придётся отправиться в Шанхай, Бонд будет не самой неприятной компанией.

\- Удачи, 007. И… прошу вас, верните все в целости.


	6. Chapter 6

Перелёт из Лондона занял в общем двенадцать с половиной часов, не считая времени, проведённого в Шанхае в ожидании рейса на Макао. Для этого полёта Кью запасся целым набором таблеток: дозу успокоительного он принял непосредственно перед тем, как выйти из дома, снотворное - как только оказался в самолёте. Он проспал почти всё время в воздухе до Шанхая, а в аэропорту закинул в себя успокоительное помягче, чтобы не приземлиться в конечной точке своего путешествия вялым сонным телом. До Макао можно было добраться и паромом из Гонконга, но это потребовало бы гораздо больше времени. Опасность, как говорил когда-то его учитель математики в школе, надо встречать с открытым забралом. Мерзкий был старикашка, надо сказать.

В аэропорту Макао Кью тщательно умылся в туалете и, достав из сумки контейнер с линзами, аккуратно вставил их. Мир вокруг стал непривычно чётким, голова покружилась полминуты. Кью считал линзы неудобными, предпочитая очки – но в очках не подерёшься и не побегаешь, а нельзя исключать возможности, что ему придётся делать и то, и другое.

На выходе из терминала он взял такси до отеля, в котором должен будет остановиться Бонд. 007 прибудет следующим рейсом из Шанхая, значит, в гостинице он окажется не раньше, чем через два часа. Достаточно времени, чтобы дать знать о себе в центр, принять душ, придти в себя, извлечь из багажа и надеть костюм. Как ему уже сообщили из центра, след наемника Сильвы вел в казино, куда Бонд и отправлялся сегодня вечером. К тому же, в костюме Кью выглядел несколько взрослее и солиднее, а в общении с Бондом это, как ему показалось, было немаловажным моментом.

Два часа двадцать минут спустя Кью поправил перед зеркалом бабочку из черно-изумрудного шелка и вышел из номера.

\- Обслуживание номеров, - мягко произнес он, постучавшись в номер 721, вновь самого себя удивляя возможно неуместно игривым началом встречи.

Бонд, прислушивающийся к звукам за дверью с пистолетом наготове, расслабился, мигом узнав голос Кью. Хотя он и разговаривал с ним всего раз, специфический тембр и прекрасное произношение запомнить было нетрудно. Он открыл дверь, с видимым удовольствием подхватывая заданное настроение разговора:

\- Но я ничего не заказывал.

Кью окинул взглядом агента, стоящего перед ним в одном полотенце на бедрах и самодовольно ухмыляющегося, так же самодовольно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Есть новая информация.

\- А я-то думал, ты спец по компьютерным технологиям, и уже знаешь, что информацию можно посылать в электронном виде, - Бонд вернулся к зеркалу над раковиной: Кью пришел, когда он собирался бриться.

\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что вы не читаете свою почту, - Кью неторопливо прошёл за ним, встал в проеме резной деревянной ширмы, отгораживающей умывальное место. - Пять первых имён из списка оказались в сети. Ролик на youtube, каждый может его увидеть.

\- Это был лишь вопрос времени.

\- Но это только начало. Теперь они будут выкладывать по пять имен в неделю… затеяли какую-то игру… - Кью невольно нахмурился, уже не в первый раз задумываясь, чего именно Сильва хочет добиться.

Бонд только шумно выдохнул в ответ, доставая бритвенное лезвие, и Кью поспешил отвлечь себя от этих мыслей, возвращая полуулыбку на лицо и переводя тему:

\- Опасная бритва. Какая верность традициям.

\- В некоторых вещах и старый способ хорош.

\- Но упускать возможность попробовать что-то новое тоже не стоит, - Кью лукаво улыбнулся. Если бы его сейчас спросили, что, чёрт дери, он имеет в виду, он бы пожал плечами: ничего. Просто так оказалось куда проще разговаривать. Никакого напряжения, беседа становится похожа на игру. Неплохой способ отвлечься ненадолго – видимо, Бонд считал так же.

Агент пристально посмотрел на квартирмейстера через зеркало, оставляя лезвием первую чистую полосу в белой густой пене на щеке.

\- М уже проинформировала меня о списке. Так что встает вопрос, для чего ты здесь на самом деле?

\- На случай, если потребуется помощь. Поддержка, - агент стоял к нему спиной, но Кью смотрел в лицо его отражению в полутёмном стекле. У Бонда были широкие плечи и мощные бицепсы, да что там, всё его тело было идеально натренированным, мышцы наверняка стальные на ощупь. Боевая машина, подумал Кью. Пусть несколько устаревшая, но всё ещё смертельная. Тьяго, в бытность свою агентом 005, никогда не вызывал у него таких ассоциаций. Впрочем, может быть, он был тогда слишком мелок и глуп, чтобы прочувствовать исходящую от Родригеза опасность. Рядом с Бондом он ощущал её в полной мере, но это не пугало его. Скорее будоражило.

\- Поддержка? От тебя можно ожидать разве что техподдержку. Например, если почту прочесть нужно, а то я вечно пароль забываю, - с деланной самоиронией усмехнулся Бонд, избавляясь от щетины тщательно и быстро, несмотря на специфичность лезвия. - А может, тебя послал Мэллори, пошпионить за мной?

\- Мой начальник не Мэллори, - Кью расплёл скрещенные на груди руки, сделал один небольшой шаг к нему, - а М. Как и ваш. Если она меня послала к вам, значит, знала, что делает. Возможно, нужен связной под рукой. Или человек, который может взламывать всё, что основано на цифровых технологиях. На худой конец, полотенчико подать, - Кью улыбнулся, приподнимая брови, протянул Бонду, закончившему бритьё, полотенце.

Если бы он сам ещё знал, что входило в планы М. От Теннера он слышал пару прозрачных намёков на то, что с тестами Бонд справился не вполне хорошо. Зачем тогда М вообще послала его по следу? Не нашла никого лучше и опытней? Доверяет Бонду больше всех? В любом случае, озвучивать свои вопросы и сомнения перед 007 Кью не собирался.  
Тем более что существует ещё один вариант: Бонда послали на убой.

Бонд принял полотенце, усмехаясь лишь морщинками в углах глаз, тщательно стер остатки пены, не сводя с Кью пристального взгляда и не меняя дистанцию между ними, уже чересчур близкую для просто коллег. Потом бросил полотенце и, не спеша, даже как будто лениво, обнял шею Кью ладонью, привлекая его еще ближе, уверенно целуя в губы.

Губы у Бонда были жёсткие, но целовался он без грубого напора, медленно и очень умело. Кью ответил ему без раздумий – почему, зачем, надо ли. Мягко скользнул языком по его языку, обнял Бонда одной рукой, другой плавно ведя по его груди вниз, по рельефной мускулатуре живота, и ещё ниже, к краю полотенца, которым были обвязаны его бёдра.   

Бонд запустил пальцы в его локоны на затылке – от влажного климата волосы вились сильнее прежнего – второй рукой скользнул по талии, прижимая юношу ближе к себе. Его язык настойчиво проникал все глубже, рука переместилась на ягодицу Кью, слегка сжимая через тонкую ткань идеально скроенных брюк.

То, что его член уже был весьма заинтересован в происходящем, чувствовалось даже через полотенце, и Кью довольно мурлыкнул, прильнув к Бонду и едва уловимым движением потеревшись об него бёдрами. А в следующую секунду он вдруг отстранился – Бонд, не ожидавший этого, не успел его удержать.

\- Жду вас внизу через пятнадцать минут, - как ни в чём не бывало, проговорил он, улыбаясь краешком припухших губ. И, пригладив волосы ладонью, пошёл к двери.

Бонд шумно выдохнул, не скрывая своей досады, но тут же широко усмехнулся, и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на азарт.

Выйдя из номера, Кью прошёл к лифту, нажал на кнопку вызова. То, как он только что себя вёл, было для него чуть более чем несвойственно. Но получалось хорошо, и он отчего-то не сомневался, что выбрал правильный стиль обращения с 007. Другое дело, что ещё год назад он даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы решиться на что-то подобное. Флиртовать с мужчиной, дразнить опытного, опасного человека – откуда в нём взялась уверенность, что он способен на это, что это сработает? Ответ лежал на поверхности. Играл Сильва с ним или нет, но во время секса прикидываться трудно: он вселил в него понимание, что он может нравиться мужчине, может притягивать к себе, вызывать желание – то, чего сам Кью никогда бы о себе не заподозрил. Но теперь он ощущал это, пусть и полубессознательно, и это с самого начала проступило в том, как он завёл разговор с Бондом в день их знакомства. И Бонд чуял это; на прежнего Кью он бы не обратил внимания. Этого он захотел во вторую же их встречу.

Агент присоединился к нему через 14 минут, одетый в элегантный смокинг. Судя по выражению его лица, обижен он не был.

\- Не забывайте бриться, так вам гораздо лучше, - сказал Кью, поднимаясь ему навстречу. - Идёмте. Казино для вас – привычная атмосфера, насколько я знаю?

 

†††††

 

Кью выбил из рук китайца пистолет, направленный на Бонда, в последний момент. Вторым ударом нейтрализовал охранника, внося завершающий штрих в самую зрелищную драку 007 этой недели. Сам он не дрался по-настоящему уже достаточно долго, и хорошо, что тело ещё помнило нужные навыки. Подтянувшись, Бонд уже вылезал из загона с варанами на деревянные мостки, и Кью немного польстило промелькнувшее на лице агента приятное удивление.

\- Где выданное вам оружие, 007? - Кью поднял чёрные брови, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь выбраться. Глаза его смеялись.

\- Боюсь, его сожрал комодский варан, - ухмыльнулся Бонд.

\- Если бы я не видел этого собственными глазами, я бы посоветовал вам в следующий раз придумать оправдание получше.

Бонд лишь весело хмыкнул, кивнул Кью и направился к выходу. Квартирмейстер проводил его посерьёзневшим взглядом. Он знал, куда идёт Бонд, кого ищет. А вот что будет, когда они встретятся, предугадать не мог никто.

 

Кью почти добрался до отеля, когда на него внезапно напали сзади, зажимая рукой рот. Он дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки, но тут же почувствовал болезненный укол в шею, и за несколько секунд все провалилось в мягкую вязкую темноту.

 

Сознание возвращалось медленно и неравномерно, словно рывками. Казино, Бонд… Макао. Он в Макао. …Вараны, Бонд, такси… похищение. Черт. Его сердце мигом заколотилось быстрее. Голова гудела, в горле пересохло, видимо, от транквилизатора. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, может быть, пара часов, а может и сутки. Еще не пытаясь открыть глаза, он едва заметно пошевелился, стараясь понять свое положение в пространстве. Горизонтальное, на боку, руки связаны за спиной. Он шевельнул ими – не веревка, наручники. Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Он лежал на койке, напоминавшей больничную, накрытой грубой серой тканью. Его окружали голые бетонные стены, окно, бывшее когда-то в одной из них, было заделано цементными блоками. А прямо напротив него, в нескольких шагах от кровати сидел и пристально смотрел на него, конечно же, ни кто иной, как Сильва.

Кью сглотнул, пытаясь смочить высохшую гортань, но голос всё равно прозвучал сипло:

\- Бесполезно.

Сильва вопросительно двинул бровью.

\- Если ты рассчитываешь поймать кого-то на меня, то ты плохо выбрал наживку.

Сильва рассмеялся и расслабленно вздохнул, чуть повернувшись туда-сюда в блестящем кожаном кресле, так не соответствующем пустому и серому интерьеру этой сравнительно небольшой комнаты с непропорционально высоким потолком.

\- Нет, Кью, ты не наживка. С ней сейчас Бонд, и скоро он к нам присоединиться.

\- В таком случае, прими мои искренние соболезнования, - Кью презрительно сморщил нос. Повернулся и с некоторым усилием сел, прислонился спиной к неприятно-холодной стене, глядя на Сильву. Опереточный пиджак, все те же неестественно выбеленные волосы, уродливо контрастировавшие с крупными, запоминающимися чертами лица. Сейчас, в этой бетонной клетке, он особенно сильно напоминал актёра в минималистичной декорации какой-то абсурдной театральной постановки. Пьесы, в которой Кью больше ни за что не желал играть. Ничего, Бонд испортит Сильве спектакль так, как тот и предположить не мог.

\- Почему же? - Рауль поднял брови, то ли и правда недоумевая, то ли просто подыгрывая.

\- Увидишь, - пожал плечами Кью. - Одного не понимаю, что я делаю здесь? Решил лично поблагодарить меня за успешное сотрудничество?

\- Трудно назвать сотрудничеством, когда кто-то мешается под ногами, - Сильва ехидно прищурился. - А вот с Бондом вы, кажется, уже прекрасно сотрудничаете, удивительно.

\- О, лучше, чем ты мог бы себе представить, - улыбнулся Кью, чуть вздёргивая подбородок.

Сильва зло усмехнулся.

\- Да, я вижу, ты уже и на край света готов за ним бежать, даже несмотря на свою авиафобию.

\- Меня назначили его ассистентом, я выполняю приказ, - зелёные глаза Кью сверлили его взглядом. - Я бы сейчас решил, что это ревность, мистер Сильва, но боюсь, у нас с вами другие отношения. И свою функцию для вас я исчерпал.

Сильва захохотал, запрокидывая голову, снова дурашливо крутясь в кресле. Потом вздохнул, с счастливой – иначе и не назовешь – улыбкой смотря на Кью, словно любуясь.

\- Как же я соскучился по тебе.

\- Я так и понял, судя по непринуждённой обстановке, в которой сейчас нахожусь, и по тому, что руки у меня скованы за спиной, - холодно отозвался квартирмейстер.

Рауль сделал красноречивый жест, словно досадуя на свою забывчивость. Кресло скрипнуло, шаги гулко прозвучали по бетонному полу, и жесткая кровать прогнулась под весом Сильвы, когда он сел посередине, полуобернувшись к Кью.

\- Дай, я сниму их, - тихо произнес экс-агент, доставая ключи от наручников из кармана.

Кью повернулся к нему спиной, непроизвольно нервно сглотнул, почувствовав легкое прикосновение пальцев на своей коже. Щёлкнул замок, руки стали свободны; он растёр запястья, не оглядываясь на Сильву.

Он старался выглядеть спокойно, говорил ровно и язвительно, не повышая голоса. Но в груди у него физически, невыносимо жгло – от боли и досады на свою непроходимую глупость, оттого, что он совершил все те ошибки, которых ожидал Сильва, и ему нечего противопоставить ему, он слишком открылся, пытаясь вернуть своего Тьяго. Впрочем, “его” Тьяго никогда и не существовало. И Кью казалось, что силы как будто утекают из него, что их скоро не хватит на ненависть и злость. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким усталым.

\- Я думаю, мне лучше было бы погибнуть при взрыве в нашем корпусе, - вдруг проговорил он, глядя на свои руки.

Его тут же с силой швырнуло об кровать. Он подскочил на жестком матрасе, ошарашено обернулся, быстро садясь. Сильва вскочил на ноги и в бешенстве швырнул наручники об стену.

\- Ты не понимаешь! - задыхаясь от ярости, выдавил он. - Ты не понимаешь, что ты со мной делаешь!

Нарастающая, отчаянная злоба придала Кью сил; он поднялся с койки и, хотя ноги были словно ватные, шагнул к Сильве.

\- Я могу сказать за себя. Ты сделал меня предателем и убийцей. А что с тобой делаю я? Интересно услышать!

Сильва схватил тяжелое кресло и швырнул его в сторону Кью, оно с грохотом приземлилось совсем рядом с ним, разваливаясь на части.

\- А я предупреждал! Я просил тебя не лезть! - Сильва гневно ткнул указательным пальцем в сторону Кью, потом нервно запустил руку в свои волосы, на секунду отворачиваясь, делая шаг в сторону.

\- О, я и не лез! - рявкнул Кью. - Поэтому те трупы, что ты оставляешь за собой, теперь на моей совести!

Рауль в несколько больших шагов подскочил к квартирмейстеру, грубо вцепляясь в его одежду, рыча у самого его лица:

\- А ты не заметил, что твоя работа вообще часто связана с трупами?! Твой отдел, кстати, разрабатывает пистолеты, а не детские игрушки! И тебя туда никто не тянул! На кой черт ты вообще здесь?! Все мои планы идут наперекосяк, стоит мне… взглянуть на тебя, - добавил он чуть тише, шумно дыша; по его лицу было видно, что говорить это тоже изначально не входило в его планы.

Кью схватил его за руки повыше запястий:

\- Пока что все твои планы осуществляются просто отлично, - он вздёрнул верхнюю губу, скалясь, - в том числе и тот, что я не сдал тебя М тогда, когда обязан был это сделать!

Сильва тряхнул его в ответ, сжимая одежду в кулаках в новой волне гнева.

\- Да? И что же остановило тебя, Кью?

\- А то ты не знаешь! Ты на это и рассчитывал, не так ли, Сильва? - Кью с силой ударил его в грудь, отталкивая от себя. - Что я буду продолжать, как последний грёбаный идиот, цепляться за мысль, что ты всё тот же человек, которого я любил!

Сильва выпустил его из своей хватки на секунду, прерывисто дыша, зло уставившись на нервно моргающего Кью, который сам казался ошарашенным собственными словами. В следующий момент он опять вцепился в его одежду руками, со всей силой толкая, впечатывая его в стену, – так, что от удара у него дыхание застряло в горле – грубо целуя, кусая нижнюю губу до крови.

Кью, очнувшись от секундного ступора, рванулся, пытаясь высвободиться из его хватки, но Сильва только сильнее прижал его к стене. Квартирмейстер мог бы сейчас впиться пальцами ему в шею, нажимая на болевые точки, или ударить коленом между ног: в этой ситуации он не был так уж беспомощен физически. Беда была в том, что ему нужно было заставлять себя сопротивляться. Он приказывал себе не поддаваться слабости, не унижаться; но голос рассудка заглушался какой-то другой, всеподчиняющей, непреодолимой тягой. У поцелуя был металлический привкус крови. Кью запустил пальцы в волосы Сильвы, больно потянул и изловчился укусить его за язык.

Сильва отдернул лицо, скаля окровавленные зубы, впился пальцами в подбородок, чуть поворачивая лицо Кью в сторону. Второй рукой схватил за запястье, сжимая до синяков, еще сильнее прижал его всем телом, коленом въезжая между ног, хрипло и быстро заговорил в самое ухо:

\- Стоит мне услышать твой голос, почувствовать запах твоей кожи… Эта твоя неосознанная, звериная красота, изящество кошки, деликатное и ничуть не женственное в то же время…твой яркий, мальчишеский рот и такой взрослый дерзкий взгляд… ты сводишь меня с ума!

\- Ненавижу, - горячо, яростно выдохнул Кью в ответ, косясь на него блестящими, полубезумными глазами. Свободной рукой он обхватил Сильву, впился пальцами в его спину, надеясь, что сумеет оставить кровоподтёки под его кожей. - Я ненавижу тебя.

Эти слова говорить было куда проще, чем признаваться в любви.

Сильва впился губами в его шею, оставляя пятно жара от приливающей к коже крови, отпустив подбородок. Кью зло застонал сквозь зубы, не в силах удержаться и не податься вперёд, притираясь к колену, вдвинутому между его ног. По телу мгновенно разошлись импульсы острого, болезненного удовольствия. Если он кого и ненавидел здесь, так это себя – за то, что так дико, неконтролируемо хочет его, за то, что он вообще никого и ничего не хочет в этот момент, кроме Сильвы. За то, что его разум протестует, а руки уже лихорадочно расстегивают на Сильве одежду – быстрей, только бы избавиться от всего, что разделяет их, коснуться ладонями его кожи.

\- …сводишь меня с ума, - сдавленно повторил Сильва, рывками развязав галстук Кью, дернул за ворот рубашки, отрывая пуговицы. Скользнул по телу, сминая, царапая короткими ногтями его нежно-матовую бледную кожу.

Кью сам притянул его голову к себе, припал губами к губам, невольно закрывая глаза и целуя, целуя его, пока у них обоих хватало дыхания. Он опустил руки, собравшись было расстегнуть молнию его брюк, но будто передумал, только поспешно сжал его член через ткань, приподняв темные ресницы и глядя Раулю прямо в глаза. Зрачки у Кью расширились, радужки стали казаться почти черными, и Сильва закрыл на секунду глаза, сдавленно застонав; схватил его плечи, развернул лицом к стене. Перед взглядом Кью оказалась серая, мёртвая поверхность бетона, и вместе с болезненным возбуждением его горло сдавила иррациональная паника, как будто он был замурован в ловушке.  Сильва накрыл широкими ладонями его грудь, крепко прижимая спиной к себе. По-животному потерся пахом об его зад сквозь ткань, покрывая мелкими быстрыми поцелуями шею; погладил подушечками пальцев и грубовато сжал затвердевшие соски, вызывая застревающий в горле всхлип. Кью зажмурил глаза, сам расстегнул свои брюки неверными пальцами, спуская их с узких бёдер вместе с бельём, упёрся руками в шероховатую стену.

В абсолютной тишине, прерываемой только их частым дыханием и оглушительным стуком собственного сердца в ушах, звук расстегивающейся молнии казался неприлично громким. Одна рука Сильвы вернулась на грудь Кью, плавно спускаясь вниз, к узкой талии, очерчивая V-образную мышцу живота и забираясь в жесткие завитки. Он обхватил его член, размазывая большим пальцем выделившуюся смазку, тут же начиная ритмичные движения. У Кью вырвался прерывистый стон, он откинулся назад, прогибаясь по-кошачьи, стараясь теснее прижаться спиной к широкой груди. Рауль стоял позади него второй стеной, рука двигалась на его члене: быстро, не дразня или лаская, а словно требуя, добиваясь его оргазма. Но этого всё равно казалось мучительно мало, ему хотелось больше, хотелось самому касаться его. Он перехватил его руку повыше запястья, сжал.

\- Отпусти, - хриплым полушёпотом попросил он, со стоном закусил губу. - Дай мне повернуться… я хочу видеть тебя.

\- Шшш, не сейчас, - произнес Рауль ему в шею, и Кью почувствовал его скользкий от собственной слюны член между своих ляжек. - Сомкни ноги.

Он не стал возражать, сдвинул ноги плотнее, так что колени соприкоснулись. Сильва толкнулся дальше в узкое пространство между его бёдер, и Кью криво усмехнулся, задыхаясь, пробормотал:

\- Что за программа-минимум? Решил меня поберечь?

Сильва выпустил короткий беззвучный смех, почти полностью потонувший в его шумных вздохах, ускорил движения надрачивавшей Кью руки, заставляя его усмешку превратиться в возбужденное шипение.

\- А тебе нужно все и сразу?

Бедра Сильвы двигались быстро и сбивчиво, размазывая членом смазку по горячей коже; он ощущал, как мелко дрожат от напряжения мышцы на ногах Кью.

\- Я хочу урвать хотя бы что-то, - квартирмейстер повернул голову, бросая на него взгляд через плечо. С растрёпанными волосами, горящими глазами Сильва уже не казался зловещей маской, он был тем, кого Кью хотел видеть.

Рауль обнял свободной рукой его щеку, еще немного разворачивая его лицо к себе, припал к губам, глубоко, но уже мягче проникая внутрь языком; и Кью отозвался на поцелуй, прикрывая ресницы, совершенно теряясь в прикосновениях его больших рук, в жаре его тела. Он не знал, где находится сейчас, и что с ним будет потом, но всё это вдруг потеряло значение.

Когда его накрыла опустошающая волна оргазма, он с сиплым стоном вжался лбом в кажущийся ледяным бетон, прерывисто кончая на продолжающую двигаться руку Сильвы. Затем Рауль схватил бедра Кью обеими руками, сильней сжимая их вместе, двигаясь быстрее, теряя ритм. На предоргазменной волне он уже знакомым движением алчно впился зубами в шею Кью, приглушенно рыча. Тот охнул, откидывая голову назад и крепче сжимая ноги, чувствуя, как горячая сперма течёт по внутренней поверхности его бедёр. Колени у него подгибались, отказывались держать его, и он поспешно опёрся о стену, процарапав по ней ногтями.

Сильва обхватил его двумя руками, удерживая на ногах, развернул к себе лицом, мокро целуя в какой-то отчаянной поспешности. Кью исступлённо впился в его губы, обвил руками шею, судорожно погладив по волосам – сексуальная разрядка ничуть не уменьшила тоскливое, едкое желание обладать и не отпускать. Возможно, в этот момент они оба чувствовали одно и то же: что осталось ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем им придётся вернуться в свои роли.

Наконец, Рауль отстранился и посмотрел в его глаза – прямо, просто, и даже не пытаясь ничего сказать. Он отвернулся, быстро пошел к выходу, застегивая на ходу штаны и одежду, поправляя растрепанные волосы. Но в дверном проеме он остановился, помедлил секунду, и, прежде чем скрыться за захлопнувшейся дверью, не оборачиваясь сказал:

\- Ты знаешь, какое самое тяжелое одиночество? Это когда обожаемое тобой существо так близко… и вечно недосягаемо.

Через металлическую дверь он уже не слышал, как Кью тихо засмеялся истеричным, нарастающим смехом. Через пару секунд он сполз по стене, садясь на корточки, уже хохоча, как ненормальный, пока его не начало знобить от этого нервного смеха. Он подобрал свои брюки, подошел к койке, обтёр ноги покрывавшей её тканью и оделся. Потом забрался на скрипнувшую стальными пружинами кровать, обхватил себя руками и снова рассмеялся, почти неслышно, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

Обожаемое существо, слова-то какие. Раньше, до взрыва, они укололи бы его в самое сердце. Но теперь Кью был абсолютно уверен, что если Сильва употребил их не просто из любви к высокопарным фразам, то относятся они явно не к нему. Нет, фигура номер один для Сильвы в этой игре совсем другая. А он – пешка, которую нужно съесть, чтобы открыть следующий ход.

Ход к королеве.

 

†††††

 

\- Вся эта беготня такая тоска, ох, тоска, - доверительно сообщил Сильва привязанному к стулу Бонду.

Затем подошел, наклонился, освободил руки агента.

\- Гоняться за шпионами – это прошлый век. Колени, наверное, болят?

Бонд отвечал лишь сосредоточенным хмурым взглядом, и Сильва быстро покачал головой.

\- Англия! - он резко вскинул вверх подбородок, закатывая глаза. - Империя! МИ-6!

Он тихо рассмеялся.

\- Ведь ты, как и я, живешь на руинах. Только пока не осознал этого. Здесь хотя бы престарелые леди тобой не командуют, и еще нет всяких – пык! – гаджетов от тех дураков из отдела Кью. Кстааати, - его глаза комично увеличились, словно он только что вдруг вспомнил, и губы растянулись в счастливой улыбке. - Твой новый ассистент тоже здесь с нами.

Он махнул своим людям, тут же дверь открылась, и вошел Кью в сопровождении двух вооруженных охранников. На мгновение на лице Бонда промелькнула череда эмоций: тревога, удивление, досада; но тут же все исчезло за маской невозмутимости: агент прекрасно знал свою роль.

\- Присаживайся, Кью, - Сильва радушно указал на стул у одного из компьютерных столов, развернутый в сторону Бонда. - Я только что заявил Джеймсу, что остались мы с ним вдвоем, но про тебя-то я совсем забыл!

Эта несмешная метафора, пришедшая Кью в голову в комнате, в которой он очнулся, снова навязчиво предстала перед глазами, еще когда его вели по коридору – ему вдруг показалось, что он слышит хаотический гул оркестровой ямы перед представлением, лязгающий скрипками, сипящий фаготами. Может быть, это все же еще дающие о себе знать посторонние вещества в его крови, а может, его собственная химия, химия медленно наступающего безумия.

Он немного ошибся: это не авангардный спектакль в минималистических декорациях, это старая добрая шекспировская драма. Сильва выглядел, как подобает: броско, с оттенком бутафории; его окружение – вот что казалось теперь неестественным. Где разноцветные софиты, отбрасывающие прицеленные круги света на главных действующих лиц, где застывшие в позах удивления, ужаса или восторга статисты? Где задник с нарисованными солнцем и луной, висящие облака из раскрашенной фанеры, платформа, опускающаяся на сцену для появления Deus ex machina? Кью заметил на дальнем конце зала старый лифт и невольно усмехнулся – он мог бы побиться об заклад, что Сильва вышел к Бонду именно из этого лифта.

Ему стало даже как-то неловко, что на нем нет наручников – конечно, с направленными на него винтовками опасности он не представлял никакой, но теперь это выглядело, словно он вышел на сцену без реквизита.

\- Так о чем я? - Сильва повернулся обратно к Бонду, прижал руку ко лбу, потом экспрессивно вскинул ее вверх. - Ах да! Здесь, если захочешь, можешь сам выбирать себе секретные задания – как я. Ммм? Назови любое – любое! Хочешь разорить корпорацию, манипулируя акциями – пык! – легко! Перехватить данные со шпионского спутника над Кабулом – есть! Гм… сорвать выборы в Уганде – любой каприз за ваши деньги.

\- Можно взорвать газ в Лондоне, - Бонд поднял на него лицо с делано-заинтересованным выражением лица, край губ пополз вверх в улыбке.

\- Угу, всего за один клик мышкой, - Рауль послал кокетливый взгляд в сторону Кью.

\- Что ж, у каждого свое хобби, - Бонд снова выглядел полностью безразличным; но стоило ему бросить более длительный взгляд на Кью, как на его лице появилась ясно читаемая злоба.

\- И какое у тебя? - серьезно спросил его экс-агент.

\- Воскресать, - ответ Бонда прозвучал угрозой, он впился в Сильву испепеляющим взглядом.

И внезапно до Кью дошло, как он сейчас выглядит со стороны.

Волосы взлохмачены, рубашка разорвана, кровоточащая губа. К тому же от нервов и препаратов, которые он принял сам и которые вкатили в него при похищении, из носа у него один раз принималась идти кровь, и он вытирался рукавом. На шее, кажется, пара засосов. Чёрт. И царапины на груди, явно от ногтей. А ведь Бонд сейчас, скорее всего, думает, что его били. Более того, насиловали. Кью нервно сглотнул, часто моргая, непроизвольно одернул рубашку, опустил взгляд, уставившись на пол серверной; и Бонд, несомненно, понял это как подтверждение своих мыслей.

Сильва шумно выпустил воздух, что, вероятно задумывалось как смешок, но на его лице было только глубокое раздражение, словно от банальности сказанной Бондом фразы.

\- Пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу, - широким жестом он пригласил Бонда следовать за собой, направляясь к выходу.

Бонд встал, сделал пару шагов и обернулся на Кью, – на долю секунды в его движениях словно бы проскользнула нерешительность, раздумье – но потом уверено последовал за экс-агентом.

Кью захотелось то ли рассмеяться, то ли снова спрятать глаза от невыносимого стыда. Если бы Бонд только знал… Он бы посмотрел на него совсем иначе: Кью живо мог вообразить лёгкий оттенок презрения, отвращения в его пронзительно-голубых глазах. Он бы не удостоил его громких слов вроде “предатель”. Просто “шлюха”.

Сильва и Бонд исчезли в ярком солнечном свете за пределами дверного проема, и Кью вдруг понял, почему на нем нет наручников. Он не часть спектакля, теперь он всего лишь зритель. Решил ли это Сильва сегодня в той комнате? Или это фрагмент ещё какого-то замысла, возможно, плана подставить его? Кью потёр пальцами виски, и один из стоявших над ним охранников тут же ткнул его дулом между лопаток и грубо окрикнул его на непонятном языке. Видимо, шевелиться лишнего нельзя, да не особо и хотелось. Кью щурился на свет, лившийся на пол из-за мутных стёкол, и думал о передатчике, который сам вручил Бонду в галерее, казалось, уже много недель назад. 007 должен успеть им воспользоваться. Должен. Другого шанса у них обоих нет.

Ожидание стало почти невыносимым, когда снаружи послышались выстрелы. Сначала два, на которые его охранники никак не отреагировали, а потом целой очередью: Кью услышал несколько отрывистых фраз за спиной, чуть дернулся от появившегося давления дула на затылке. Один из мужчин настороженно направился к выходу с оружием наготове, но когда он поравнялся с дверным проемом, его застрелили. Кью почувствовал, как напрягся оставшийся охранник; и на его собственном лбу выступил холодный пот. Но через несколько секунд в помещение быстрым шагом вошел 007, таща Сильву с приставленным к его виску пистолетом и скованными за спиной руками; а за ними – группа захвата в бронежилетах и с автоматами. Разговор был недолгим, и через минуту Кью уже садился с Бондом в вертолет.

 

\- Ты в порядке? Ничего не сломано? - тон Бонда был безэмоциональным, но в глазах читалась тревога.

Кью заметил, что он избегает малейших прикосновений, и окончательно уверился, что агент действует по протоколу поведения с жертвами сексуального насилия. Он вздохнул, судорожно соображая, как лучше ему поступить.  С таким “диагнозом”  аттестации психолога ему не избежать, а это означает отстранение от дела, по крайней мере, на пару дней, если не недель. Этого он не мог сейчас допустить.

\- Я в полном порядке, мистер Бонд.

\- Как только мы доберемся до материка, я отвезу тебя в госпиталь. До перелета почти сутки, успеем, - Бонд пристально посмотрел на засосы на шее Кью, и тот еле сдержался, чтобы не прикрыть их рукой.

 - В этом нет никакой необходимости, - голос Кью звучал ровно и уверенно, он прямо смотрел агенту в глаза. - Я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны, но уверяю вас, между мной и кем-либо из этих террористов не было… пенетративного сексуального контакта.

Кью показалось, что 007 вздохнул чуть облегченней от того, что ему не пришлось первому поднимать эту тему.

\- Как тогда ты объяснишь… Слушай, если _он_ заставил тебя отсосать или что-то такое, это все равно изнасилование, и тебе нужен…

\- Нас прервали, - осенило вдруг Кью. - Ничего не было. Кто-то из его людей пришел, сообщая о какой-то проблеме, требующего срочного вмешательства.

Бонд чуть расслабился, но по его лицу не было понятно, верит он квартирмейстеру или нет.

\- Я действительно в порядке.

\- Хорошо, - агент кивнул и откинулся на спинку сидения. Немного помолчав, он перевел тему: - Я слышал, ты боишься летать?

\- Да. И? - Квартирмейстер недоуменно повернул лицо к Бонду, который, в свою очередь, вопросительно смотрел на него.

\- А по тебе и не скажешь, - агент насмешливо улыбнулся.

Кью непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Ну, я же не хочу ударить в грязь лицом перед агентом с такой выдержкой, как ваша. Как там было написано, в вашем некрологе… “образец британской стойкости”?

Бонд лишь усмехнулся. На самом деле, нервы Кью были настолько истощены, что если полет и добавлял ему переживаний, этого было почти незаметно.

\- А это у вас откуда? - удивленно уставился Кью на вдруг появившуюся в руке агента бутылку скотча.

\- Сильва угостил, - нарочито серьезно ответил 007 и выпил прямо из горла.

\- И вы забрали это с собой?

\- Так он 50-летней выдержки, жалко, если бы пропал, - невозмутимо ответил агент.

\- А если там яд, или что-то еще!

\- Яда нет, я уже проверил, - Бонд снова усмехнулся, теряя пугающе-серьезную мину; Кью тоже не смог больше держать возмущенное лицо, снисходительно улыбнулся, взял у него бутылку и сделал большой глоток.

 

†††††

 

Deus ex machina – (лат.) Бог из машины. Часто употребляемое, в ироническом смысле, выражение, означающее неожиданную, не вытекающую из хода событий развязку в драме, романе и обыденной жизни.


	7. Chapter 7

Номер, доставшийся ему, был слишком большим для одного человека, а окно, открывавшее вид на расчерченную полосами розового, голубого и зелёного цвета тёмную гладь гавани Виктория, было и вовсе огромным, от пола до потолка. Кью начинало казаться, что сейчас, как в дурном сне, пол накренится, и его вынесет прямо в это непомерное окно. Впрочем, наверное, дело в том, что нервы у него на взводе. Слишком много всего произошло за последние двое суток, и да, такое количество перелётов не для него. Хотя Кью, пожалуй, согласился бы совершить беспосадочный перелёт вокруг всего земного шара, лишь бы ему не пришлось больше думать о том, что не давало ему покоя сейчас. Чувство тревоги, мерзкое, холодящее, сквозящее в дёрганых движениях и натянутой улыбке, не покидало его уже чересчур долгое время.

Переодеваясь, Кью пожалел о том, что в октябре в Гонконге слишком тепло, чтобы надеть водолазку, закрывающую горло. Хотя надо меньше волноваться по поводу следов на шее. Сейчас его должно беспокоить только одно – что думает о нём Бонд. Доверяет ли он ему. По идее, никаких причин для сомнений у него быть не должно, но, как и всякий, кто что-то скрывает, Кью в каждом жесте и слове видел признаки недоверия к себе. Было и ещё кое-что, возможно, даже более важное. Одна маленькая деталь: удивительное, непроницаемое спокойствие на лице Сильвы, когда Бонд тащил его за собой с дулом у виска. Что это было? Великолепная выдержка? Или он ожидал именно этого развития событий? Он хотел, чтобы его поймали и отправили в Лондон? Скоростная доставка прямиком к цели, то есть к М? Что, в МИ-6 у него есть ещё свои люди, кроме придурка-квартирмейстера, которые помогут ему?

От вопросов кружилась голова, а ответов не было. Кью зажмурился два раза подряд, словно пытаясь избавиться от соринки в глазу, едва не выпихнув из глаз линзы. Можно было бы принять таблетку и лечь спать, но, пожалуй, химии с него довольно на ближайшие полгода. Лучше обойтись естественными средствами: спуститься в бар и крепко выпить.

 

Лобби-бар отеля Marco Polo встретил его приглушенным мерцанием дизайнерских светильников и улыбчивой хостесс-филипинкой у входа. Людей было немного; и Кью не удивился, сразу узнав знакомую фигуру у длинной барной стойки. Он не спеша подошел, аккуратно сел на соседний стул.

\- Прийти в бар, подающий 102 сорта рома, чтобы выпить виски, это так… я хотел сказать в вашем стиле, но боюсь ошибиться. Я вас все-таки еще не так хорошо знаю, - Кью сам слегка удивлялся, откуда у него периодически берётся этот мягкий тон, когда он говорит с Бондом.

\- Я думаю, ты знаешь обо мне достаточно, - ответил  агент, не поворачиваясь в его сторону. - Ты выглядишь как человек, который прилежно выполняет домашнее задание: наверное, вызубрил мой файл наизусть.

\- Там только факты. По ним можно составить некое представление о том, что вы за личность, но всего понять нельзя. Например, почему вы сейчас нервничаете – и пьёте то, к чему привыкли и точно знаете, какая доза вам нужна... Эпплтон, пожалуйста, - сказал он подошедшему бармену. В сортах рома он ничего не понимал, но не следовать же примеру Бонда. - ...хотя операция завершилась успешно. Не верю, что этот Сильва настолько выбил вас из колеи.

Бонд сверкнул глазами, бросая на него неопределенный взгляд. Потом усмехнулся и развернулся к Кью, облокачиваясь о столешницу.

\- Но у него довольно неплохо получается забраться под кожу. В том числе и намеками,  что он собирался забраться ко мне в штаны.

\- Мне показалось, у него есть манера пытаться нащупать слабые места, - бармен поставил перед ним стакан, Кью пригубил тёмный ром, не сводя глаз с Бонда. - Не уверен, что это было вашим.

\- Да, тут он ошибся, - Бонд весело хмыкнул, допивая стакан и делая жест официанту, чтобы тот налил следующий.

Квартирмейстер лично застал, как Сильва, фактически, предлагал Бонду принять его сторону. В тот момент Кью видел, что все трое понимают, что это всего лишь фарс, довольно простая психологическая игра. Ему казалось, что Сильва должен был сразу понять, что Бонд – не тот человек, который может пойти на предательство. Но теперь он сам  был не так уж безоговорочно уверен: неужели экс-агенту все же удалось посеять в душе Бонда сомнение?

\- Что он вам говорил, пока не привели меня? - негромко спросил Кью. - Со мной-то он особо в беседы не пускался, - он отпил приличный глоток.

Бонд смерил его взглядом, пригубил новый стакан.

\- Он, похоже, нашел во мне родственную душу. Рассказывал, как много у нас общего.

\- Вы же не думаете, что он был с вами откровенен? - нахмурился Кью. Если так и было, то это был самый опасный и эффективный способ, который Сильва только мог выбрать. Кому, как не Кью, было знать это. Худшее в Сильве было то, что он умел обманывать, не говоря ни слова лжи.

\- Откровенен – нет. Безжалостно честен – да.

\- Не покупайтесь на это, Бонд, - покачал головой квартирмейстер. - Что бы он ни говорил вам, вы же понимаете, что он не на вашей стороне. Его целью было смутить вас, сбить с толку. Со мной он пытался проделать то же самое. С той лишь разницей, что в вашем случае он решил трахнуть ваш мозг.

Агент рассмеялся, самодовольно произнес:

\- Я полагаю, не тебе меня учить.

Кью уже собрался съязвить что-то в ответ, но сдержался.

\- Вы продолжаете считать меня бесполезным созданием, 007? - довольно беззлобно отозвался он. - Любите вы недооценивать людей.

\- О, я никогда не говорил, что ты бесполезен, - глаза Бонда весело блестели в мягком полумраке. - Полотенца, например, подавать у тебя очень хорошо получается.

Кью вздёрнул брови, рассмеялся.

\- Какой щедрый комплимент. Вот только не говорите, что вы уже под таким градусом, что мне придётся вести вас в номер под руки и подавать вам различные предметы бытовой необходимости.

\- И кто здесь кого теперь недооценивает?

\- Ну так докажите мне обратное, мистер Бонд. Я буду впечатлён, если у вас получится хотя бы встать самостоятельно и дойти до лифта.

\- Это что, вызов? - Агент смеялся одними лишь глазами, его лицо было почти серьезно. - И зачем мне так спешить в номер, Кью? Я, можно сказать, только что спустился сюда.

\- И успели так набраться? Я смотрю, ваши физические возможности безграничны. Или это касается только выпивки? - Кью осушил свой стакан и поставил его обратно на стойку со стуком.

\- Хочешь устроить мне внеочередную аттестацию физподготовки?

\- Почему бы и нет, - Кью чуть склонил голову набок, провёл указательным пальцем по стеклу опустевшего стакана. - Итак, 007, вы принимаете вызов? Или позорно отказываетесь?

\- Ты же читал свои _факты,_ когда это я отказывался от вызовов? - агент непривычно много улыбался, хотя его взгляд был совершенно трезвым.

Кью спустил длинные ноги с барного стула, пошёл вдоль стойки по направлению к холлу, не особо торопясь. Бонд бросил на стол деньги и проворно поднялся с места.

Он нагнал Кью у лифта. Двери беззвучно открылись, и квартирмейстер зашёл, не оборачиваясь, Бонд следом за ним. Только когда кабина неслышно заскользила вверх, на десятый этаж, Кью обернулся к агенту и, не говоря ни слова, крепко взял его за лацканы пиджака, притянул к себе и прильнул губами к его рту.

Бонд незамедлительно ответил на поцелуй, двигаясь четко и скоординировано, но при этом совершенно расслабленно. В конце концов, секс для него был тоже оружием, а владение оружием – профессией. Язык скользил по языку Кью вроде бы без особого напора, ладони почти сразу оказались на заднице квартирмейстера. У Кью немного кружилась голова – наверное, действие рома, которое было абсолютно незаметно, пока он находился в сидячем положении.

Они пропустили тихий мелодичный звонок и не успели отстраниться друг от друга, когда кабина остановилась на их этаже. Пожилая китайская пара, ожидавшая лифта, с молчаливым возмущением уставилась на них двоих. Бонд в ответ сделал такое невозмутимое лицо, продолжая держать руку пониже спины Кью, что тот рассмеялся, приобнимая его. Забавно, наверное, со стороны они выглядели, как любовники, только что начавшие отношения и бесстыдные в своём счастье.

\- Мой номер или твой? - пробормотал агент ему на ухо, когда они уже шли по коридору.

\- Мой, - Кью чуть повернул к нему голову, мазнув мягкими кудрями ему по щеке. Достал из кармана магнитную карточку:

\- На вашей территории я не чувствую себя в безопасности, - и улыбнулся, так многообещающе, как будто это был и не он вовсе, а кто-то другой. Кто-то красивый и распущенный. И этот кто-то втайне гордился, что ведёт Бонда к себе.

Агент едва дал ему захлопнуть изнутри дверь номера и обнял гораздо более нетерпеливо, целуя, заставляя чувствовать на языке легкое послевкусие хорошего виски.

\- Как ты хочешь..? - хрипло побормотал Бонд ему в ухо, запуская руку в волосы; и Кью почувствовал сладкий будоражащий жар от того, что может заставить голос 007, обычно ровный и сдержанный, звучать так чувственно. Пусть и не без помощи алкоголя.

Кью улыбнулся краем заалевшего рта и расстегнул его рубашку, стянул с широких плеч. И, прильнув к Бонду всем телом и проводя тонкими, ласковыми пальцами по его шее сзади, ответил, глядя ему в глаза:

\- Заставьте меня просить пощады. Если сумеете.

То ли от этих слов, – хотя Кью был уверен, что Бонда никакими грязными разговорами не удивишь – то ли от официально переданной инициативы в глазах Бонда появился какой-то новый блеск; он начал чуть более поспешно избавлять их обоих от предметов одежды, однако, не теряя своей отточенной галантности. Иногда было поразительно, насколько естественно в Бонде сочеталась откровенная грубость и истинно британская тактичность. Собственное чувство такта квартирмейстера было подорвано ромом все же в большей мере, чем он предполагал: на пути в спальню они сшибли со столика цветы и разбили лампу, но это вызвало у Кью лишь смех.

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до постели, агент был уже в одних боксерах, в то время как на его ассистенте в дополнение к белью оставалась еще и рубашка – по какой-то слегка женской модели, как по-научному бесстрастно отметил про себя Кью. Бонд толкнул его спиной на кровать, нависая сверху. Он принялся расстегивать рубашку, начиная снизу, мокро поцеловал плоский живот, следуя губами вверх вслед за своими проворными пальцами, с последней расстегнутой пуговицей сместился чуть вбок, щекотно прикасаясь колкостью двухдневной щетины к тонкой коже на ребрах, обвел языком маленький твердый сосок.

Кью отозвался тихим “мм”, блаженно потягиваясь и проводя пальцами по его коротким светлым волосам. Он был, наверное, действительно довольно пьян, потому что безо всякого смущения опустил руки и стянул с него боксеры, с нахальной неторопливостью проведя ладонями по завидно-крепким ягодицам Бонда и сжав их. Мелькнула невольная мысль, что, начиная с того момента, как за ними закрылась дверь лифта, происходящее между ними напоминало хорошо поставленную сцену в кино. Красивая обстановка, опытный любовник; ни тени неловкости или стыда, ни той лихорадочной поспешности, отчаянной жадности… Нет, об этом сейчас не стоит думать.

Желание нарастало так неторопливо и лениво, его даже обгонял ритм сердца, учащающееся дыхание; влажная духота гонконгской ночи начинала оседать на коже тонким блестящим слоем пота. Агент прижался к нему теснее, общий жар окутывал их тела облаком; он припал губами к шее, запуская руку в беспорядочные локоны. Его пальцы скользнули у основания шеи, не специально нажимая на еще чувствительный след от укуса Сильвы, и резко – как день в тропиках превращается в ночь без наступления вечера – на Кью нахлынула знакомая терпкая волна, из губ вырвался неконтролируемый стон, а член возбужденно дернулся. Тактильная ассоциация мигом вызвала непрошеный образ – он как будто почувствовал на себе знакомое прикосновение рук Сильвы, его запах. И следом его охватило то самое мучительное чувство, нечто среднее между слабостью, желанием отдать себя, и какой-то требовательной, нетерпеливой жадностью. С Сильвой ему не удавалось удовлетворить свою жажду прикосновений, их близости казалось невыносимо мало; и теперь Кью слепо цеплялся за мужчину, склонившегося над ним, гладил его по спине, беспорядочно целовал его плечи, хватал острыми зубами за шею и скользил по ней языком – делал всё то, что хотел бы сделать не с ним.

Бонд одобрительно промычал ему в шею, двигая бедрами и проводя стоящим членом по его животу, поймал его руки за запястья и прижал к кровати над головой Кью, игнорируя досадливый требовательный стон.

\- У тебя есть смазка? - хрипло пробормотал он квартирмейстеру в ухо, отпустил запястья.

\- В ванной... крем есть, кажется, - Кью взял его двумя пальцами за колючий подбородок, скользнул влажными губами по губам. - Принеси.

Глаза у Бонда даже сейчас были очень яркими и холодными, и к нему вернулось осознание того, насколько этот человек может быть опасен. Тем приятнее было ласкать его и ненавязчиво распоряжаться им. Он закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как прикосновения Бонда исчезли. Жар, однако, не исчезал; он сделал глубокий вдох, тщетно пытаясь чуть замедлить шумное дыхание. Пытаясь выбросить ненужные мысли из головы – фактически, выбросить все.

Кью почувствовал, как матрас снова прогибается под весом агента – тот вернулся беззвучно и неожиданно быстро. Он раскрыл глаза: Бонд сидел на коленях между его ног, вскрывая упаковку презерватива. Кью приподнялся, наблюдая за ним сквозь полуопущенные веки, протянул руку, медленно, широко ведя ладонью по его напряжённому бедру. И легко сел, потянулся к нему:

\- Дай мне, - он забрал у Бонда надорванную упаковку. Склонился и, прежде чем надеть на него презерватив, не удержался и провёл языком по члену Бонда снизу вверх, глядя на агента хулигански поблёскивающими глазами.

Тот шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, не сводя с него пристального взгляда потемневших зрачков. Затем запустил руку в темные волосы, властно потянул, заставляя своего ассистента распрямиться, припал к его губам размашистым поцелуем, бесцеремонно опрокидывая обратно на кровать, прижимая своим весом. Кью приглушенно простонал в его губы, выгибаясь под ним. Бонд чуть сдвинулся вниз, целуя шею около судорожно дернувшегося адамового яблока, одним движением стащил с него белье, заставляя его возбужденный член глуповато выскочить из-под хлопковой ткани. Кью развёл колени шире, совершенно раскрываясь перед ним, и, когда Бонд провёл широкой, грубоватой ладонью между его ног, откровенно застонал, запрокидывая голову. Он мог бы сдержаться, но ему хотелось быть громким. Как будто кто-то невидимый наблюдал за ними со стороны, и этот кто-то должен был слышать, как ему нравится, когда Бонд трогает его.

Сквозь собственный стон он услышал щелчок открываемой бутылочки с лосьоном, ненавязчиво запахло химическим кокосом. Стон прервался, застревая в горле от резкого шумного вдоха, когда он вдруг почувствовал мокрое тепло вокруг головки своего члена, горячий язык, слизывающий выступившую каплю смазки, скользящий по рельефу вен на нижней стороне ствола. Кью чуть приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть, и едва ли не пожалел. От вида Бонда, склонившегося над ним и сжимающего губами его член, ему показалось, он кончит вот прямо сейчас. Он отвернулся, прерывисто дыша и облизывая губы – и не выдержал, снова взглянул. Бонд слегка прижмурился, как сытый кот, не сводя глаз с раскрасневшегося Кью: тот мог изображать что угодно, но на лице у него было написано, что это первый раз, когда у него берёт в рот мужчина.

Бонд позволил его члену проскользнуть глубже, втянул щеки, оживленно работая языком, и квартирмейстер зажмурился, со стоном запрокидывая голову, хватаясь руками за простыни. Он почувствовал, как в него проникает скользкий от лосьона палец, но мигом забыл об этом, когда Бонд чуть ускорил ритм, производя ртом неприличные мокрые звуки.

На мгновение в голове мелькнул тот самый образ, который сейчас был совершенно не нужен, но Кью успел мысленно нажать красный крестик в правом верхнем углу окна, и оно пропало прежде, чем из горячечной темноты успело явственно проступить лицо, которое он хотел бы забыть. Пока руки Бонда – одна придерживает его член у основания, два пальца другой внутри него, раскрывают его, почти не делая больно, скользя подушечками точно там, где нужно – не превратились в руки Сильвы. Или хуже того, в руки Тьяго.

Он метался, откидывая голову из стороны в сторону, позволяя острому, животному удовольствию захлестнуть его. И, кажется, просил о чём-то, умолял сорванным шёпотом. В его сознании наступила абсолютная и такая желанная пустота.

Агент выпустил его изо рта, усмехнувшись, когда квартирмейстер непроизвольно дернул бедрами вверх, стараясь продлить контакт, обхватил, чуть потянув его тело на себя, сгибая ноги в коленях. Кью захлебнулся вскриком, в равной мере как от возбуждения, так и от боли, когда Бонд медленно вошел в него, крепко обхватывая тонкую талию сильной рукой. Он замер, чтобы дать телу Кью привыкнуть, запуская вторую руку во взмокшие волосы, горячо и напряженно дыша ему в шею.

Кью обнял его ногами, скрещивая лодыжки у него за спиной.

\- Двигайся, - требовательно пробормотал он, обвивая руками, легонько процарапывая короткими ногтями по мощному, словно у профессионального борца, загривку агента.

С первым размеренным перекатом бедер рука до боли потянула за волосы, губы Бонда жестко впились в кожу, оставляя новые отметины поверх прежних засосов. Второй толчок был чуть резче, третий сильнее; Кью захрипел, закусывая губу от почти достаточного трения своего члена между их тел, вскрикнул, когда агент умело задел чувствительные нервные окончания внутри него, посылая обжигающую дрожь через все тело.

С женщинами 007, наверное, вёл себя поосторожнее, но Кью он не особо щадил, постепенно наращивая темп, глубоко и с силой вбиваясь в него. И это было то, что нужно: никаких мыслей. Никаких воспоминаний. Все чувства сосредоточены между ног. Они поймали общий ритм, и Кью подавался ему навстречу, хватаясь за его широкую спину; в какой-то момент ему удалось укусить агента за плечо. В ответ Бонд глухо зарычал и набросился на него так, что крики его ассистента, вероятно, стало слышно в соседнем номере.

Мучительная интенсивность удовольствия достигала предела, жар становился невыносим – казалось, что тысяча мельчайших ледяных брызг прокатывалась волной по всему телу; Кью выгнулся, одна рука вцепилась в постельное белье, вторая скользнула вниз. Бонд чуть приподнялся, не сбавляя ритма, перехватил его руку; сильные пальцы обхватили плотным кольцом сочащийся смазкой член Кью у основания, вызывая громкий всхлип.

\- Кажется, ты хотел, чтобы я заставил тебя умолять, - хрипло пробормотал агент.

Кью еле слышно выругался, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Ты что-то сказал? - Бонд приподнял светлую бровь – и двинулся в нем особенно резко, заставив охнуть, зажмуриваясь. Кью показалось, он сейчас умрёт, точно умрёт, если Бонд не уберёт руку. Кажется, ему в самом деле придётся просить.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он, сглатывая и облизывая губы.

\- Пожалуйста, что?

Чёрт бы побрал Бонда. Но он сам виноват, напросился.

\- Дай мне кончить... пожалуйста, - выдохнул он, хватая агента горячими, дрожащими пальцами за запястье.

Агент издал приглушенный гортанный стон, разжимая пальцы и крепко вцепляясь обеими руками в бедра Кью, и со следующим толчком того накрыла белая темнота оглушающего оргазма.

 Когда он был в состоянии снова воспринимать окружающий мир, Бонд уже тоже исступленно переводил дыхание, уткнувшись лбом в простыни у его головы, все еще не отпуская стальной хватки на его бедрах. Минуту спустя тот расслабил наконец руки, гладящим движением проводя по красным отметинам на бледной коже, и квартирмейстер лениво произнес хрипловатым голосом:

\- Ну что же, можно считать, мы с вами сработались, 007? - он провел пальцами по взмокшему затылку Бонда. Удовлетворение было полным и не отдавало горечью стыда или страха. Он, пожалуй, был благодарен агенту за это.

\- Более чем, - ответил тот с удовлетворенной ухмылкой, осторожно выходя из Кью.

Тот тихонько зашипел сквозь зубы, но боль сразу же погасла, и он расслабленно потянулся, выставляя ладони вперед, зевнул.

\- Нам завтра рано вставать, - сонно сообщил он. - И если я просплю, то исключительно по вашей вине.

\- В 9:30 выезжаем из отеля, - автоматически пробормотал 007, завязывая уже снятый презерватив, и незамедлительно рухнул на подушку.

Кью счел за лучшее натянуть на себя край простыни, пока стремительно отрубающегося агента еще представляется возможным сдвинуть с места. И, закрыв глаза, с удовольствием почувствовал, что уже незамедлительно засыпает: почему-то он не сомневался, что Бонд будет храпеть.


	8. Chapter 8

Следующее утро началось с душераздирающих трелей будильника в телефоне Кью. Квартирмейстер распахнул глаза, а Бонд пробормотал что-то малоцензурное и перевернулся на другой бок. Тем лучше было для Кью: в душе он оказался первым. Вытираясь огромным белым полотенцем, он заметил синяки на своих бёдрах, там, где вчера в них впивались мёртвой хваткой пальцы Бонда – но чувства, что он видит тело другого человека, как когда-то в Страсбурге, уже не было. Однако возникло ощущение, что это всё происходит не в реальности, что он играет чью-то роль или видит сон. Впрочем, может быть, это последние судороги его прежнего я, которому давным-давно пора уйти на второй или третий план, тихо исчезнуть. Мэттью Райан не мог работать на разведку, его жизнь не могла складываться по законам шпионского боевика, в котором он дерётся, стреляет и к тому же, участвует в эротической сцене с главным героем; зато Кью эта роль вполне подходила.

Он побрился, тщательно выскребая подбородок бритвой, смыл остатки пены с лица и снял надоевшие линзы – в любом случае, носить их целый месяц, как позволяла эта модель, он не собирался. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Бонда, казавшегося безнадежно спящим всего десять минут назад, уже не было в номере; а ещё через десять минут он нашёл агента в ресторане внизу, подсел к нему за столик завтракать, особо ни о чём не разговаривая.

В аэропорту им организовали прямой рейс и из предосторожности освободили весь первый класс. Кью, позабыв о данном себе обещании не пичкать организм химией, принял две таблетки снотворного, и путешествие до Лондона прошло для него в спокойной, лишённой снов темноте.

В МИ-6, кроме двух коротких бесед с ответственными лицами и письменного отчёта, его не ждало никаких неприятностей. Секс с Бондом, по-видимому, был самым правильным его поступком за последнее время: после их интимного контакта 007, естественно, никого уведомлять о возможном насилии над Кью не стал, поскольку сам успел как следует наследить на территории предполагаемого преступления. Квартирмейстера оставили в покое, и хотя бы это уже было неплохо.

Он предпочёл бы не думать об этом вовсе, но он не мог не узнать, где сейчас держат Сильву. Его вот-вот должны были перевести в место официального заключения, но пока что содержали в камере непосредственно в здании МИ-6. В том же здании, где он сам находился сейчас. И каждый раз, невольно возвращаясь мыслями к Сильве, Кью как будто ощущал его присутствие, и от этого чувства не спасало бронированное стекло камеры преступника номер один и стены в метр толщиной, разделявшие их.

Отправляясь в Шанхай, Кью думал, что нет ничего важнее, чем обезвредить Сильву; полагал, что это облегчит его совесть и прояснит сознание. Но теперь, тайком подключившись к камерам безопасности и наблюдая за крупнопиксельным видео в углу экрана своего ноутбука – украдкой, не разворачивая изображение на весь экран – он понимал, что легче не стало, а его сомнения только растут. И дело было не в том, что ему казалось подозрительным то, как легко кибертеррорист дал себя поймать. Кью не мог не признаться себе, что ему было тяжело видеть Сильву в этой стеклянной клетке, смиренно сидевшего со сложенными на коленях руками, скучающе поглядывавшего по сторонам – словно нашаливший ребенок, который совсем не понимает, за что наказан.

Большинство камер было направлено сверху вниз, но он нашел одну, с которой можно было смутно разглядеть его лицо. И когда Кью изредка переключался на неё и наблюдал за ним, за его блуждающим взглядом, в мозгу у него неотвязно свербила одна мысль: он болен, он совсем болен.

Но, когда он закрывал окно видео, он начинал задумываться совсем о других вещах. Возможно, Сильва действительно отчасти утратил психическое здоровье после того, что с ним произошло. Но в чём проявляется его мнимое безумие? Кью перебирал в мыслях все его поступки и не мог найти ни одного неадекватного. Тогда, в Фэн-шуй Инн, Сильва как будто передумал втягивать его в свои планы, а их встреча в Страсбурге могла показаться спонтанным порывом; но, как выяснилось позже, и то, и другое было частью плана – смутить Кью, сбить с толку, надавить на жалость, сделать своим невольным сообщником. Всё ради того, чтобы в нужный момент он не забил тревогу. План сработал идеально. И чем больше Кью размышлял об этом, тем больше укреплялся в мысли, что его подозрения, будто Сильва неслучайно так легко дался в руки МИ-6, отнюдь не беспочвенны.

Похоже, месть, это всё, что занимает сейчас разум бывшего агента. Чего квартирмейстер не мог понять, это что именно Сильва намерен сделать, чтобы добраться до М. Вариантов, конечно, у Кью была масса; но, как видно, этот вопрос не слишком беспокоил его, раз он бездействовал, заглушая свою совесть доводами, что выбраться из этой стеклянной тюрьмы кибертеррористу не под силу. Он мысленно называл себя безнравственным человеком, но это мало помогало.

Мстить можно из разных мотиваций, зачастую месть даже весьма одобряется  окружающими. Например, если человек “восстанавливает” справедливость, как какой-нибудь киношный борец за добро. Но экс-агент уж точно не сражался за справедливость; его волновало только уязвленное самолюбие, его гордость не могла вынести того, как М обошлась с ним… Но как бы Кью не хотелось относиться к Сильве только лишь с осуждением, он чувствовал, что все же не может; так же, как он пытался представить себе страдания, которые пережил тот – и понимал, что неспособен. Что происходило в его разуме, истерзанном невыносимой болью и, что ещё хуже, осознанием, что помощь не придёт, что его предали, отшвырнули, как использованную вещь? Что творится в нём сейчас? Что вообще можно требовать от человека, пережившего такое?

Кью переключился на другую камеру, заметил Бонда, стоящего неподалеку в тени, словно статуя. А ему что здесь могло понадобиться? Сильва плавно развернулся лицом к входу –  кажется, он улыбался – и что-то проговорил. Слышать, что именно происходит в помещении, Кью, разумеется, не мог. Он снова переключил камеру и увидел, что в помещение вошла М, сопровождаемая Теннером. Теперь понятно: видимо, допрос, или даже скорее, Сильве сообщают о его дальнейшей судьбе. Кью прищурился, вглядываясь в движущиеся с полусекундным опозданием пикселы.

Сильва явно расхохотался, запрокидывая голову, поворачиваясь туда-сюда на стуле. Потом снова начал говорить, приняв прежнее положение. Обычно, когда Рауль разговаривал, он всегда иллюстрировал свои слова жестами; но теперь его руки были сложены вместе, словно скованы, плечи сутулены. Понять, что он разговаривает, можно было лишь по легким кивкам его головы – с этой камеры почти не видно было его лицо, чуть опущенное вниз – и вся его поза была такой непривычной… даже робкой? Подавленной?

Сильва вдруг плавно опустился на колени, наклонившись вперед, совсем близко к стеклу. Наверное, он просто хотел, чтобы его лицо было на уровне лица М; но выглядело это как подчинение, или раскаяние – и Кью всеми силами принялся убеждать себя, что это потому, что он не слышит, что тот произносит. М что-то проговорила в ответ, и Рауль резко поднялся на ноги. Договорив, М гордо развернулась и направилась к выходу, но остановилась и обернулась: видимо, Сильва окликнул ее, снова опустился на одно колено. Кью щёлкнул мышью, быстро переключая камеру, чтобы увидеть его лицо – чёрт знает, зачем это понадобилось ему именно в тот момент. И застыл, перестав дышать на несколько секунд. Сильва запустил пальцы в рот, и Кью не сразу понял, что он делает, пока он не извлёк что-то, напоминавшее половину вставной челюсти. Его левая щека страшно ввалилась, опустев, провисла, вместо рта зияла чёрная дыра.

Кью почувствовал, как кровь резко отхлынула у него от лица, в кожу как будто впились сотни крошечных игл. Нет, он предполагал, насколько были тяжелы последствия яда, знал, что Сильва носит протез. Но ничто не способно подготовить тебя к моменту, когда лицо, которое ты знаешь так давно – которое ты любишь так давно – превращается в чудовищную, изуродованную маску.

Он не дрогнул, не отшатнулся, но внутри у него кто-то кричал в голос, на выдохе.  
 _Что они с тобой сделали. Что они с тобой сделали._

 

Не уязвленная гордость руководила действиями Сильвы. Он хотел, ему _нужно_ было вернуть причинённую боль обратно, потому что не было больше сил носить её в себе.

Кью все еще смотрел в экран невидящим взглядом, когда Сильва уже поместил протез на место, судорожно рассмеялся. В ушах шумела кровь.

\- Сэр, вы слышите?

\- Что? - рассеянно отозвался квартирмейстер, машинально захлопывая ноутбук. Видимо он даже не заметил, как к нему обратился сотрудник.

\- Вас просят в сектор B.

 

В секторе В его ждал Бонд, на столе перед ним лежал металлический кейс с ноутбуком, конфискованный у Сильвы.

\- Можешь разобраться?

Кью в ответ почти на автомате презрительно хмыкнул, машинально запустил компьютер  – и сразу наткнулся на слишком хорошо знакомый ему барьер:

\- Похоже, он тут поставил необычную штуку. Резидентный модуль, который сотрет всю память при попытке влезть в некоторые файлы, - Кью поправил очки, принялся поспешно печатать. - Только шесть человек в мире ставят такие ловушки.

\- Ну ясно, - Бонд нарочито явно не разделял его интереса к процессу взламывания, ему был важен лишь результат. - Можешь обойти?

\- Я их изобрел, - Кью и глазом не моргнул, делая это довольно подозрительное заявление, словно назло самому себе.

007 улыбнулся одними губами, исподлобья смотря квартирмейстеру в спину; и если бы тот увидел этот взгляд, у него снова были бы все основания сомневаться, доверяет ли ему Бонд.

\- Ладно. Посмотрим, что тут у вас, мистер Сильва, - он подсоединил ноутбук к общей сети и решительно нажал Enter. - Вошли… Это его тайное логово. Самый сильный уровень шифрования.

Бонд повернулся к большому экрану на стене, чуть прищурился, подходя ближе.

Кью знал этот код, к нему он тоже приложил руку. Знал, как его взломать. Все казалось слишком простым, не может быть, чтобы Сильва не придумал ничего лучше с 97-го года. Он специально поставил здесь защиту, которую квартирмейстер мог обойти без особого труда. Внутри должна быть ловушка, Рауль хочет, чтобы его взломали... Самое правильное было бы тут же остановить взлом и отключить компьютер от их сети. Но Кью, чувствуя себя словно во сне, лишь закусил губу и вывел в столбике справа фрагменты ключа.

\- Стоп. Ну-ка увеличь, - похоже, Бонд уже заметил подходящие части слова на нескольких строчках, которые Кью выделил. Он приблизил текст, совместил фрагменты. - Грэнбороу. Грэнбороу роуд. Есть такая заброшенная станция метро, много лет закрыта. Может, это ключ?

Ввод. Вдох, выдох. Программа Сильвы завершит запуск в их системе в любую секунду.

\- Да это карта!

\- Это Лондон. Подземный Лондон, - кивнул 007, рассматривая красные разветвления путей, каналов и ходов.

В любую секунду… За спиной раздалось пневматическое шипение воздуха, и Кью тут же обернулся, уставившись на открывающиеся люки с правдоподобным удивлением.

\- Почему… открываются двери?

Бонду понадобилось ровно три секунды, чтобы отреагировать. Он уже выбежал из зала, когда на экране всплыло предупреждение о взломе системы.

\- Может кто-нибудь сказать, как он проник в нашу систему? - с неожиданной злостью громко произнес Кью, поворачиваясь к залу, перевел взгляд на компьютер Сильвы.

На экране появился мексиканский череп. _“Не такой уж ты умный мальчик”_. Рауль и правда полагал, что он не догадается? Или просто так приветствует его? Что ж, решив вдруг перейти на сторону Сильвы, квартирмейстер действительно руководствовался, к сожалению, не умом. Хотя в итоге, получается не так уж важно, на чьей он, Кью, стороне, действует ли он против экс-агента или бездействует: что бы он ни делал, все с самого начала шло по плану Сильвы. Так недолго и поверить в судьбу, магию Вуду или еще какое-нибудь сумасшествие. Он так устал чувствовать себя безвольной марионеткой; и сейчас, впервые оказав содействие кибертеррористу, ему вдруг показалось, что он снова взял контроль над своей жизнью в собственные руки. Какой парадокс.

\- О черт, - он бросился к компьютеру, смятение ему было сейчас изобразить легче легкого; для вида принялся отцеплять кабели. – Черт, черт, черт..!

Он оперся руками о стол, наклонил голову, изображая неохотное признание собственной ошибки и с трудом сдерживая усмешку, драматично произнес:

\- Нас взломали.

И вдруг почувствовал удивительное спокойствие, граничащее с равнодушием. Ему было всё равно, что он теперь уже не молчанием, а активным действием предал своих, поставил под удар как минимум М и Бонда, который уже мчится по следам беглеца, наверняка не терявшего времени. После того, как он видел изуродованное лицо Сильвы, видел, как он униженно стоит на коленях, его мораль, и без того не слишком крепкая, утратила для него всякий смысл. Беги, подумал он, беги быстрей.

Но минуту спустя, ведя агента в тоннелях метро, беспокойство вернулось к нему. Угрызений совести он не чувствовал, но груз ответственности, если не перед М, то перед Бондом, по-прежнему давил на него. Это было глупо: нельзя было играть за двоих. Но Кью совсем не хотелось, чтобы в процессе экс-агент убил Бонда, он словно надеялся, что до ситуации, когда выжить сможет лишь один из них, каким-то образом не дойдёт.

\- Бонд, это не просто побег, это годы подготовки. Он хотел, чтобы мы его взяли, чтобы залезли в его компьютер, он все просчитал. Устроил взрыв, он знал наш аварийный план, знал, что мы уйдем в этот бункер…

\- Это я понял, - голос Бонда звучал, как обычно, невозмутимо. - Меня волнует, что он дальше планирует.

М, конечно, он идет за М. Кью плотно сжал губы.

 

\- Где вы теперь?

\- На станции Тэмпл. Со мной тут половина Лондона!

\- Я вас вижу, вот.

\- Я знаю, где _я_ , Кью! - Бонд начал раздражаться, даже его выдержки уже не хватало. - Где _он_?..

\- Одну секунду, сейчас найду.

\- …Тут полно народу. Я его не вижу.

\- Так выглядит метро в час пик, - удержаться от ехидства всё-таки не получилось. - Конечно, для вас это нечто новое.

В этот момент одна из камер наблюдения чуть ли не крупным планом показала Сильву, входящего в вагон. Он уже был в полицейской форме, с надвинутой на глаза фуражкой; но Кью слишком хорошо знал его манеру двигаться, чтобы не узнать его сразу же.

\- Поезд сейчас уйдет, - нетерпеливый голос Бонда подгонял его. - Мне садиться или нет?

\- Надо убедиться, что он в него сел, одну минуту, - Кью тянул секунды; в конце концов, он ведь правда мог не видеть Сильву, кто упрекнёт его? Ну же, давай, давай… двери начали закрываться, и Бонд практически рявкнул ему в ухо:

\- Садиться или нет?

Двери закрылись, поезд трогается, Бонд не успеет. Можно позволить себе немного цинизма.

\- Бонд.

\- Что?

\- Садитесь в поезд, - Кью подумал, что при первой возможности 007 ему это точно припомнит.

 

\- …Где вы?

\- А ты угадай, Кью.

Неужели успел? Чёрт. Недооценивать Бонда было действительно очень глупо. Но Кью не сомневался, что Сильва не хуже его. Возможно, и лучше. Пусть он окажется лучше.

Кью замер, услышав в наушнике выстрелы, когда агент был снова в туннелях.

\- Больше не промахнусь, мистер Сильва! – громко произнес 007, и квартирмейстер резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, наверное, достаточно громко, чтобы и Бонд услышал его. Затем напряженная пауза, должно быть, Рауль снова что-то говорил. Пальцы Кью, сжимавшие край стола, побелели, он крупно вздрогнул, когда внезапно раздался звук взрыва.

\- Надеюсь, это было не для меня? - голос агента звучал невозмутимо, и его ассистент заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. Нужно было успокоиться; если он будет вздрагивать от каждого взрыва, он просто не дотянет до конца операции. Тут же раздался гораздо более продолжительный грохот.

Сердце Кью до боли сильно колотилось в груди, когда он прислушивался к воцарившейся, наконец, тишине.

\- 007?

\- На связи.

Квартирмейстер сглотнул.

\- Сильва жив?..

Плохая формулировка вопроса, плохая.

\- …сбежал.

 

Работа ассистента оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал: сейчас ему даже казалось, что он предпочел бы рисковать своей жизнью под пулями, чем сидеть и слушать, не способный ни помочь, ни хотя бы увидеть, что происходит. И, слыша в наушнике шум выстрелов – такой, что фонило – он внутренне сжимался, грыз губы.

Когда перестрелка в зале суда завершилась, и Кью было надеялся узнать, кто же одержал верх, голос 007, как обычно, спокойный до флегматичности, произнес:

\- Кью, нужна помощь.

Значит, ещё не всё. Кью прищурился на экран:

\- Вижу машину, куда вы едете?

\- Я забрал М, - так же ровно сообщил Бонд. - Мы собираемся исчезнуть.

\- Что? - пальцы Кью вмиг перестали печатать, зависли над клавиатурой.

\- Ты можешь так расставить следы, чтобы по ним пошел только Сильва? Получится?

Кью удивленно моргнул. То, что задумал Бонд, было на руку им всем – и Сильве в том числе. Может, Бонд действительно догадался обо всем и теперь, зная, что в МИ-6 предатели, хочет взять ситуацию полностью в свои руки, ограждая себя как от помощи центра, так и от помех? Квартирмейстер нервно оглянулся через плечо, чуть ссутулился, понизив голос, произнес:

\- Полагаю, это не вполне официально? - но внутренне он как будто задавал другой вопрос.

\- Это еще слабо сказано, - как-то угрожающе ответил агент.

\- Вот и конец моей блестящей карьере в разведке, - Кью машинально отхлебнул совсем остывший чай из своей чашки.

Он даже не подозревал, насколько близок к истине.


	9. Chapter 9

Кью приоткрыл глаза. Серый и бесконечно пустой, как зимнее море, день проходил где-то за окнами его небольшой квартиры. Свет пасмурного неба сильно резал глаза, и он жмурясь нащупал мобильный на прикроватной тумбочке, медленно соображая, прочел на экране время. Он проспал почти сутки.

Отстраненно он подумал, что надо бы встать, пойти в душ: лежать в мятой со сна, пахнущей потом офисной одежде, которую он не удосужился снять, перед тем как рухнуть на кровать и отрубиться, было неприятно. Но он только перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки, и уставился в потолок.

 

Весть, что М погибла, вероятно, никого в МИ-6 не оставила равнодушным. И среди общего молчаливого смятения  Кью было легко спрятать собственный шок из-за смерти Сильвы.

Хотя в общем-то прятать ему было особо нечего. Он продолжал работать, как ни в чем не бывало, восстанавливая прорехи в безопасности системы, отдавая стандартные распоряжения по поводу завершения проведенной операции, запрашивая отчеты… Он не чувствовал ничего, ни единой эмоции. Только не отпускающее напряжение, которое не давало ему уйти домой, когда все первоочередные вопросы были улажены, а его рабочая смена превысила стандартную норму в два раза.

Только когда сотрудники его отдела начали возвращаться на работу после ночного отдыха, а он все сидел за компьютером, он вдруг почувствовал, что невероятно устал. Голова кружилась, все тело горело; и, сославшись на подозрение о добравшейся и до него эпидемии гриппа, он без особого труда получил отгул на два дня.

 

Когда-то давно, когда Тьяго исчез, и стало ясно, что уже он никогда не вернётся, Кью – тогда ещё Мэтт – так же спал и спал, отказываясь выбираться из кровати и доводя до паники деда с бабушкой. Но сейчас волноваться за него было уже некому. Он мог проспать ещё сутки, если бы физические потребности всё-таки не выгнали его из постели в ванную. Кью залез в душ, кое-как стащив с себя одежду и оставив её лежать кучей на полу, хотя обычно всегда аккуратно убирал грязные вещи в корзину для белья. В душе он проторчал не меньше часа, просто стоя под льющейся водой и глядя в одну точку. Из вакуума, заполнявшего его сознание, вдруг начали возникать какие-то отдельные мысли, точнее, одна.

 _Это я виноват._ Да, если в прошлый раз он не был в силах уберечь его, то теперь Сильва мог бы быть жив, если бы только он, Кью, сделал выбор раньше. Он ведь всё равно выбрал сторону Сильвы, так зачем было столько тянуть? Он мог бы помочь ему... сделать все его действия более эффективными... Бонд никогда бы не поймал его... Кью закрыл ладонями голову, словно стараясь защититься от оседающей на него невидимой тяжести.

Он пытался напомнить себе, что Сильва был ненормальным, убийцей, террористом, пытался вспомнить сокрушающее чувство собственной вины после взрыва в МИ-6, погибших коллег, в конце концов, М. Но все это стало безразличным, все меркло перед одним простым и таким непостижимым фактом: Сильва мертв.

На самом деле ему сейчас следовало бы задуматься о собственной безопасности, прикинуть, не может ли кто подозревать его – тот же Бонд. Но Кью обнаружил, что это совершенно перестало его беспокоить. Как будто он сам перестал существовать вместе с Сильвой, и теперь уже неважно, что именно будет дальше.

Он вышел из душа, кое-как вытерся полотенцем и побрёл в комнаты, шлёпая мокрыми босыми ногами по полу. Наверное, было бы гораздо проще, если бы его накрыло горе, если бы он мог скорчиться в комок на полу и тихо завыть от боли и тоски. Но всё, что он ощущал – это невероятная, бесцветная пустота, пожиравшая, обнулявшая его самого, пусть и ещё живого.

В спальне он открыл шкаф, достал с полки джинсы и натянул их на голое тело – машинально, даже не задумываясь, что делает – когда громкий, режущий слух звонок в дверь заставил его очнуться. Он быстро надел какой-то свитер, не замечая, что он вывернут наизнанку, и прошел в прихожую под нетерпеливо звенящий во второй раз звонок. Едва он приоткрыл дверь, как в его квартиру почти что ворвался Бонд, с силой захлопывая дверь за собой.

\- Добрый день, 007. Чем обязан? - Кью поправил очки, недоуменно, но довольно спокойно глядя на него.

Агент угрюмо окинул его  взглядом с головы до ног.

\- Я и не ожидал застать тебя здесь.

\- А где мне ещё быть? - Кью пожал плечами.

Бонд бесцеремонно вторгся в его личное пространство, подойдя совсем близко, визуально давя на него всей своей массой и вынуждая отступить чуть ближе к стене.

\- Неужели ты надеялся, что никто не заметит?

О, подумал Кью всё с тем же равнодушием. Началось. Он даже не утруждал себя тем, чтобы пытаться возражать или задавать наводящие вопросы, мол, о чём вы.

\- Вы намерены доставить меня в штаб-квартиру? - просто спросил он, облокачиваясь о стену.

Бонд, вероятно, не ожидал такой реакции, хотя на его лице едва ли можно было прочесть его эмоции. Только настороженность и угрозу. Он посмотрел на непривычно небрежную одежду квартирмейстера, всмотрелся в серое, чуть опухшее от долгого сна лицо.

\- Я хочу знать, какого хрена, Кью? За что может продаться такой человек, как ты?

Кью криво, горьковато усмехнулся, чуть дернув углом рта:

\- Сильва не платил мне. И никогда не просил ни о каком содействии.

Агент мрачно улыбнулся.

\- А я только было удивился, чего это ты не пытаешься оправдаться?

\- Я и не пытаюсь. Да, я фактически был сообщником Сильвы. Это был мой осознанный выбор, и я буду за него отвечать.

Во взгляде Бонда уже явно читалось легкое удивление. Он прищурился, уже не в первый раз молниеносно прогоняя в уме все факты и мелочи, которые позволили ему подозревать Кью. Тот зябко поёжился, скрестил руки на груди, отворачивая лицо в сторону.

\- Он заставил тебя? Ты все-таки соврал мне тогда на острове, да?

Кью только покачал головой, ему стыдно было поднять на агента глаза.

\- Я не врал. Он не принуждал меня.

Бонд чуть поднял подбородок, его взгляд стал даже тверже, чем всегда.

\- Ты знал его. Давно знал, - медленно проговорил он.

Кью снова лишь кивнул. Глаза агента вдруг раскрылись немного шире, взгляд неожиданно смягчился.

\- Да ты же знал его еще до… - от внезапного осознания Бонд даже не договорил начатую фразу.

\- Вы очень проницательны, 007, - Кью посмотрел на Бонда, устало сгорбив спину. - Да, я знал его, когда он ещё был Тьяго Родригезом. Таким же агентом с двумя нулями, как и вы. И он... он был мне дорог.

Голос Кью неожиданно дрогнул на последних словах. Безразличие вдруг дало трещину, стоило только произнести имя Тьяго вслух, эмоциональная анестезия шока начала чуть таять по самому краю.  _…Только не перед Бондом!_ И Кью, только что желавший найти в себе слезы или какой-то другой способ выпустить боль наружу, теперь панически старался остаться все таким же невозмутимым.

Настоящие обстоятельства сильно отличались от того, как 007 лет видел ситуацию еще по дороге к Кью. Эмоциональная подоплека никак не меняла сути произошедшего, предательства, измены; однако Бонд понимал, что, хотя это можно было назвать непрофессиональным, он почему-то не может относиться к квартирмейстеру с прежним осуждением. Возможно, это были последние отголоски сомнений, которые Сильве удалось-таки поселить в агенте: хотя Джеймс и оставался внешне холодным во время разговора Сильвы и М в МИ-6, никто не знает, чью сторону он принял бы, если б защищал не М лично, а довольно абстрактную организацию или идею.

Бонд выдохнул, устало потер рукой колючее от щетины лицо.

\- Послушай, просто сообщи, у кого сейчас список. Из-за Сильвы было уже и так достаточно смертей.

\- Если бы я мог, - Кью покачал головой. - Я не знаю. Я никогда не был точно в курсе его планов, просто не мешал ему. И я надеюсь, что за мной придут быстро. Если честно, хочется, чтобы всё это уже наконец закончилось.

Агент раздраженно хмыкнул, снова провел рукой по своему лицу.

\- Они не поверят тебе, ты же понимаешь. Тебе лучше уехать, пока есть возможность, и сделать это нужно сейчас же.

Кью недоуменно посмотрел на него:

\- Почему вас заботит, что будет со мной?

Агент кинул на него быстрый оценивающий взгляд, словно сам задавая себе этот же вопрос.

\- Ну уж не из-за красивых глаз. У тебя очень мало времени, Кью, счет идет на часы. Я собственными подозрениями пока ни с кем не делился, но у них и свои мозги имеются.

\- Спасибо, Джеймс, - Кью назвал его по имени неожиданно для самого себя. - Я останусь здесь. И не будьте в обиде на меня – я старался вас не подставить.

Агенту было не по себе видеть Кью таким: ни следа его уверенного ехидства и независимого самодовольства. Но ничего сделать он, пожалуй, не мог. Он прерывисто выдохнул и шагнул было к двери, но замер, обернулся.

\- Подумай как следует. Как бы плохо тебе сейчас не было, в МИ-6 найдут способ сделать еще хуже.

Его квартирмейстер – уже считай, что бывший – улыбнулся одним краем рта:

\- Сомневаюсь. Удачи, 007.

Бонд только покачал головой, бросая на Кью прощальный взгляд, и скрылся за дверью.

Кью медленно сполз по стене, садясь прямо на пол. Он оперся локтем о согнутые колени, спрятал лицо в изгибе руки и попытался вспомнить, чем он жил, когда Сильва еще не появился в его жизни. К чему стремился? На что надеялся? И что бы ни приходило ему в голову, теперь больше ничего не имело значения.

Он слегка вздрогнул, когда через несколько часов в дверь снова позвонили.

 

†††††

 

Для современного человека, настолько привыкшего к комфорту (чистая постель с удобным матрасом, горячий душ, мобильный интернет), что он уже не замечает его, отсутствие этих удобств в заключении, что ни говори, уже становится шоком. И тем не менее он зачастую оказывается неспособен быстро перестроиться и понять, что отныне его жизнь пойдёт совершенно иначе и о понятиях вроде цивилизованности лучше сразу забыть.

Бывший квартирмейстер не был исключением. Он, безусловно, понимал, что перспективы у него самые скверные: многолетний тюремный срок или, на что он больше надеялся, быстрое разбирательство и смертельная инъекция. Но он почему-то не сомневался, что с ним будут обходиться цивилизованно, тем более что он был честен и добровольно рассказал всё на первом же допросе, ну, кроме разве что подробностей их отношений с Сильвой.

Он ошибся. Очень скоро он понял, что ему элементарно не верят: ни что он оказывал “пассивную” помощь Сильве без какой-либо для себя выгоды, ни что он не знает, где и у кого теперь список агентов. Список был главной проблемой, а бывший Кью – последней зацепкой, шансом найти его. И, разумеется, никто не желал верить, что подельник Сильвы действительно ничего не знает о местонахождении пресловутого харда. Они решили, что он продолжает выполнять план по подрыву агентуры и поэтому так упорно молчит. А значит, надо заставить его говорить.

На третий день заключения после допроса его отвели не в камеру с койкой у стены, а в крохотное помещение с одним стулом и очень ярким освещением и оставили там. Он некоторое время пребывал в недоумении, пока до него не дошло: его лишили сна. Сначала он и сам был не в состоянии уснуть под пронзительным мёртвым светом галогенных ламп, на жёстком стуле; но постепенно усталость начала брать своё, и глаза закрылись сами собой. Тогда из динамика на потолке раздались громкие, пронзительные звуки – они не прекращались, то стихая, то нарастая на манер сигнализации. Он не мог даже зажать уши пальцами, потому что наручники с него так и не сняли. Час, два, три, четыре непрерывного шума, пока ему не начало казаться, что сейчас у него поедет крыша – голова раскалывалась, звуки словно проникли в самый центр мозга и звучали уже оттуда. Но это было только начало.

Когда где-то снаружи, по-видимому, настало утро, дверь камеры открылась:

\- Райан, на выход! - по иронии, сейчас, потеряв всё, он получил назад своё имя. Он поднялся на нетвёрдых ногах и побрёл за охранником, не в силах толком открыть опухшие глаза. Его снова допросили. Не знаю, твердил он, я на самом деле не знаю. Подумайте, ответили ему. И вернули в камеру с ядовитым светом. Кормить его тоже перестали, но ему теперь было уже не до мыслей о еде. На третьи сутки единственным его желанием остался сон, хотя бы пять минут сна. Даже невыносимые звуки перестали ему мешать, и тогда к нему стал заходить охранник, тряс за плечо, а когда и это не помогало, бил по щекам и обливал холодной водой. На четвертые сутки он почти не понимал, что происходит, шея как будто больше не держала голову, и та постоянно падала вниз, почти касаясь подбородком груди. Разлепляя веки, он плохо различал лица. Не знаю, бормотал он охраннику, когда тот встряхивал его. Не знаю, сипло говорил он очередному безликому человеку на допросе.   
На пятый день его оставили в покое на час, а потом снова разбудили, отчего стало только хуже. Но за мучительным пробуждением последовал укол в вену, и, судя по тому, что сознание неестественным образом прояснилось, ему вкатили одних из тех адреналиновых коктейлей, что химики из отдела – когда-то его отдела – разрабатывали для выжимания всех физических ресурсов из отдельно взятого агента. И вскоре он понял, зачем понадобилось приводить его в себя. Когда его неожиданно подняли на уровень выше и вели по коридору, им навстречу попался спешащий куда-то мужчина. Он узнал его: это был О’Доннел из арсенального отдела, его жена, Карен О’Доннел, была одной из тех, кто работал в корпусе, оказавшемся в эпицентре взрыва. Она погибла на месте. О’Доннел тоже заметил его, и папка, которую он нёс, выпала из его рук, лицо исказилось.

\- Мразь, - прохрипел он, - предатель! Ты убил её, ты мою жену убил, крыса!

Он бросился к нему, и охранники, вместо того, чтобы помешать ему, просто отошли в сторону, позволяя ему ударить бывшего Кью кулаком в лицо. От сильнейшего удара тот упал, и несчастный О’Доннел, которого не случайно послали в это время именно на второй уровень, стал яростно избивать его ногами, выкрикивая что-то. Мне жаль, подумал он, прикрывая глаза и только вздрагивая и корчась, когда ботинок врезался ему то в живот, то под рёбра. Когда охранники, решив, что хватит, наконец оттащили О’Доннела от заключённого, тот уже не смог бы встать самостоятельно. Его повели в кабинет для допроса под руки; он трудно дышал, мешала острая боль в груди. Не знаю, прошептал он, когда ему снова задали тот же вопрос. И потерял сознание.

 

†††††

 

Где-то гулко, в неизменном ритме капала вода. Этот звук громко отдался в ушах, пульсировал мигренью в затылке, сводил с ума. Должно быть, это галлюцинации, какие бывают у одиночных заключенных, откуда здесь взяться воде… Галлюцинации, уже? Хотя Мэттью не был уверен, сколько времени прошло; но все тело болело так же сильно, как когда он впервые пришел в сознание после “случайной” встречи с О’Доннелом. Значит, не больше нескольких дней.

Частые допросы вдруг прекратились, их не было – сколько, пару суток? Точно он не мог посчитать. Мысль, что они, по-видимому, наконец оставили надежду получить от него информацию и все это скоро закончится, почти успокаивала. Боль была неравномерной, иногда усиливалась до непереносимой. В такие моменты он обычно терял сознание, медленно соскальзывая в забытье, как борющийся со сном человек. Должно быть, его камеру все же кто-то посещал – проверять его состояние, делать инъекции – потому что, когда он приходил в себя, боль немного стихала. И как бы безумно это не звучало, терпеть физическую боль было немного проще, чем неимоверную тоску и непосильное чувство вины – как ни странно, не за измену и даже больше не за гибель его бывших коллег, а только, исключительно, за смерть Сильвы.

Когда в камеру принесли более теплую одежду, чем стандартная форма заключенных, и велели ему одеваться, он с трудом сообразил, что от него хотят. Даже вернули очки, в общем-то, непонятно зачем у него изъятые. Переодеться без посторонней помощи у него не вышло, равно как и самостоятельно идти по тускло освещенным коридорам тюремной части МИ-6 он пока не мог.

Куда его ведут? Переводят в другое место заключения? Он попытался задать вопрос охранникам, но ему ничего не ответили. Это было странно – зачем от него что-то скрывать? Его усадили в минивэн, два сопровождающих лица по бокам от него, ещё один на переднем сидении; обзор был закрыт, и он не мог разобрать, куда они едут. Наконец они остановились, и человек, сидевший рядом с водителем, вышел. Его не было около минуты, а потом он вернулся к машине и велел:

\- Выводите его!

Дневной свет резанул глаза. Рядом с их машиной стоял чёрный прадо, а возле него – двое мужчин в тёмных очках. Заключённого подтолкнули к ним:

\- Иди.

Обмен, понял он с изумлением. Но на кого его меняют? А главное, кому и на черта он сдался?.. Шаг. Два. Три. Он споткнулся и практически упал на руки одному из тех, кто приехал за ним, глухо застонал от боли, когда его грубовато подхватили, посадили в салон.

Машина незамедлительно тронулась. Мужчина за рулем сообщал кому-то об успешной передаче, а его напарник, севший рядом с Мэттью, только пристегнул его ремнем безопасности, не отвечая на вопрос “Куда мы едем?”; и бывший квартирмейстер не стал больше спрашивать. Сидеть было тяжело, от боли мутило, и Мэтт периодически проваливался в черную бессознательную пустоту. Выныривая из нее, он с тут же начинавшейся паникой пытался сообразить, что происходит, кто могут быть эти люди, куда его везут; но сосредоточиться дольше, чем на полминуты, не удавалось.

Они въехали в какое-то помещение, – стоянка, гараж? – там поменяли машину. Мэтт обнаружил, что лежит, и только тогда заметил, что они едут теперь в машине скорой помощи, а те мужчины в темных очках сменились другими двумя, не считая водителя. Один из них был, видимо врач, хотя на нем не было спецодежды: он принялся осматривать Мэттью, тут же сообщая кому-то по связи о переломе руки, вероятно сломанных ребрах и многочисленных ушибах. После инъекции обезболивающего Мэтт снова начал впадать в забытье, смутно ощущая, как врач накладывает повязки.

Очнулся он уже сидя в другой машине, удивился, сколько же можно ехать. Недоуменно уставился на сопровождавших его людей в полицейской форме. Боли почти не было, но сознание оставалось таким же мутным; однако в одном из полицейских он отстраненно узнал врача из предыдущей машины – по запоминающемуся шраму через всю щеку. Прежде чем снова забыться, он успел только подумать, что тот неизвестный, кому он понадобился, должно быть, крупная шишка: раз на него так слаженно работают люди то ли из настоящих госструктур, то ли так искусно под них маскирующиеся.

На этот раз ему даже снились сны – по большей части несвязные, кроме разве что одного, где он бежал по бесконечной улице в каком-то заводском районе за человеком, шедшим впереди. Он был отчего-то уверен, что это Тьяго, хотя во сне прекрасно помнил, что тот мёртв, и даже силуэт мужчины не был похож на его. Но всё-таки он бежал, скользя по утреннему льду, пока ноги окончательно не поехали, и он не грохнулся на асфальт. И проснулся.

Из приоткрытого окна машины – уже явно не полицейской, а походившей на небольшой фургончик – тянуло холодным, сырым и удивительно свежим воздухом, как будто они были очень далеко от крупных городов. Он попытался немного приподняться, чтобы увидеть что-то в окне: по сторонам дороги мелькал только густой хвойный лес, но Мэтт понял, что они на материке – дорожное движение было правосторонним. Медикаменты притупляли не только боль, но и страх; однако какое-то душащее чувство, наподобие клаустрофобии подступило к самому горлу.

\- Остановите машину! Мне нужно выйти!

Мэттью даже не удивился, что они быстро остановилась на обочине по его просьбе. Откуда только взялись силы: он распахнул дверь, выскочил наружу, сделал несколько шатких шагов, жадно глотая ртом воздух. Голова кружилась, его тошнило. Все это было слишком для него, он даже не знал, взаправду ли это все, или это бред его расстроенного рассудка.

Он согнулся пополам, опираясь руками о колени и мельком замечая, что одежда на нем, кажется, уже другая – должно быть, от предыдущей избавились, опасаясь жучков. Сопровождающие его  люди тоже вышли из машины, “врач” сделал шаг в его сторону, но Мэтт резко выпрямился, едва не теряя равновесие, и предупредительно вскинул одну руку, нервно выкрикивая:

\- Не подходите ко мне!

\- Не беспокойтесь, - мягко, с неопределимым акцентом, проговорил “врач”, приближаясь к нему. Мэтт отступил назад, покачнувшись; в руке у “врача” мелькнуло что-то. Реакции у него были слишком замедленными, да и сил сопротивляться не было: руки крепко обхватили его, он почувствовал болезненный укол в шею и провалился в уже привычное медикаментозное забытьё.

 

Первое, что он почувствовал, начав приходить в себя, была жуткая сухость во рту. Он попытался облизнуть губы, кашлянул – и тут же его рта коснулся прохладный край, по-видимому, чашки, в горло потекла вода. Он сделал пару глотков, вздохнул, обессиленный этим минимальным напряжением, снова проваливаясь в полусон. Когда он всё-таки сумел разлепить глаза, рядом уже никого не было. Он лежал в залитой солнцем комнате, на окне плавно колыхались от легких порывов ветра занавески в мелкий, уютно-буржуазный цветочек. Он моргнул несколько раз подряд, окинул взглядом нечеткие пятна темной старинной мебели, вазу с живыми цветами на комоде. Чуть пошевелился и заметил, что его левая рука в гипсе, а к правой тянется тоненький катетер от стоящей у кровати капельницы. На тумбочке рядом, кажется, располагались какие-то приборы, был кем-то оставлен еще включенный нетбук.

От этих бесконечных отключек и возвращений в сознание он окончательно потерял счет времени, ему казалось, что все это происходит уже месяц, а может год. Было слышно, как кто-то за дверью приглушенно разговаривал. Сознание Мэттью начало проясняться, тревога вернулась. Плохо скоординированным движением руки в гипсе он отклеил пластырь, закреплявший иглу, выдернул катетер, медленно сел. Сил почти не было, голова кружилась. Разумнее было бы оставаться в постели, но беспокойство заставило его подняться, медленно направиться к двери, осторожно ступая плохо подчиняющимися босыми ногами по старому деревянному полу. Он беззвучно отворил дверь, вышел в коридор и в нескольких шагах увидел фигуру, стоящую к нему спиной.

Силуэт темноволосого мужчины показался ему смутно знакомым, но это не имело бы особого значения, если бы тот, держа у уха телефон, вдруг не заговорил. Мэтт почувствовал, как у него подгибаются колени, и судорожно схватился за стену. Это был голос Сильвы. Теперь сомнений не было: у него начались галлюцинации.

Мужчина повесил трубку, обернулся и замер. Перед Мэттом стоял Тьяго, в некотором замешательстве смотрящий на него.

\- Мэттью… - он быстро опомнился, в два шага оказываясь рядом и бережно подхватывая под руку Мэтта, создававшего всем своим видом впечатление, что вот-вот упадет в обморок.

Этот человек действительно уже не был Сильвой: тёмные волосы, брови больше не высветлены. Естественно, его искажённое сознание выдает ему образ именно того человека, о котором он тосковал.

\- Тьяго, - Мэтт слабо улыбнулся, глядя на мужчину и в то же время словно сквозь него, будто бы на призрака. - Как хорошо тебя видеть.

\- Тебе нужно лечь, пойдем, - Тьяго осторожно направил его обратно в комнату, не удивляясь его странной реакции.

Мэтт послушно кивнул, позволил завести себя в комнату, но у кровати встрепенулся, вцепился здоровой рукой в плечо того, кто вел его:

\- Почему я тебя вижу? Я сошел с ума?

\- К счастью нет, - Тьяго невесело усмехнулся, усаживая Мэтта на кровать и не отходя от него. - Я настоящий, Мэттью.

В хорошо освещенной комнате было видно, что его волосы иссиня-черные, – не того черно-коричневого оттенка, что были у Родригеза в 97-м – явно крашенные, на лице еще не исчезли следы от недавних ссадин и царапин.

\- Но ты... я видел отчёт... убит ударом ножа в спину, - Мэтт едва верил своим глазам, и всё-таки это уже меньше напоминало галлюцинацию. Он опять протянул руку, коснулся дрогнувшими пальцами его кожи:

\- Ты живой... Ты живой. Господи. Как ты уцелел?

\- Пффф, какой-то несчастный нож сквозь бронежилет! - он насмешливо закатил глаза. - Меня не так просто убить, ты, что ли, не заметил еще?

Он самодовольно улыбнулся, но потом стал снова серьезным, обеспокоенно посмотрел на Мэтта.

\- Хорошо, - тот выдавил растерянную улыбку, не сводя с него глаз, - хорошо... Но зачем ты раскрыл себя МИ-6? Почему ты затеял эту аферу с обменом, зачем я тебе понадобился?

Глаза Тьяго широко раскрылись в удивлении, он резко рассмеялся.

\- Вот теперь я не так уж уверен, что ты не сошел с ума! Тэо, ты что, думал, что я поступлю с тобой так же, как поступили со мной?

\- Нет. Честно говоря, я думал, что ты убит, - Мэтт опустил глаза в пол, часто моргая. Потом снова взглянул с удивлением на Родригеза. - Но сейчас я действительно не понимаю… На что ты меня выменял?

\- Список, - Тьяго сел на стул у кровати, чуть наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями об ноги. - Я предложил им его обменять – не от своего лица, конечно; насколько они в курсе, мой труп, обгоревший до неузнаваемости, был доставлен на экспертизу… У них, естественно, должны были возникнуть сомнения, не навредят ли они самим себе, отпуская тебя, очевидно, сотрудничать со своими врагами. И не скопирован ли  хард, раз мне удалось его взломать. Поэтому я позволил им перехватить как будто бы нашу информацию, из которой они довольно легко убедились, что доступ к списку имел только я, и знаний моих мнимых сообщников не хватает, чтобы его открыть. Значит, им нужен ты. А список они якобы надеялись выкрасть обратно после того, как получат тебя.

\- Но теперь в МИ-6, скорее всего, уверены, что больше не выпустят список из рук, - негромко продолжил бывший Кью, кивнув. - Изящно. Как и всё, что ты планируешь. Они порядком достали меня с этим списком. Не сомневались, что я знаю, где он. Но я всё ещё не вижу, в чём твой замысел, - он устремил взгляд на Тьяго: - Какова моя роль на этот раз?

Тьяго вздохнул, взял руку Мэттью в свои.

\- Я виноват перед тобой, - хмуро произнес он, не поднимая взгляда. - Хотя нельзя сказать, что я ввязал тебе во все это, нет, ты просто оказался между двух огней. Но я виноват.

\- Нет, - тихо, но твёрдо отозвался Мэтт. - Ты ничего не заставлял меня делать, хотя мог бы. Ты даже ничего не просил. Все свои решения я принял сам, мне не в чем тебя упрекнуть. Себя вот – да. В том числе и в том, что, выбрав твою сторону, я не сумел помочь тебе как следует. Это мучило меня больше всего, когда я считал, что ты погиб.

Тьяго поднял на него глаза, потом нежно прижал его руку к своим губам.

На секунду Мэтт замер, чуть прикрыл глаза. Ему хотелось прижаться к нему, спрятать лицо в изгибе его шеи и перестать задавать вопросы. Но нет, хотя бы сейчас они должны поговорить начистоту, ничего не замалчивая. Он коротко мотнул головой, заставляя себя произнести:

\- Я тебе больше не нужен, Тьяго.

Тот покачал головой, опустил взгляд.

\- Ты читал отчет Бонда, да? Из отчета никому не известно, что у меня было время убить М в той часовне, еще до прихода Джеймса. Но когда я был так близок к своей цели, так близок… я понял, что не чувствую ничего. Что ничего не изменится. И не было смысла продолжать жить, я переложил пистолет в руку М и попросил, чтобы она застрелила нас обоих одной пулей. Я хотел, я правда так хотел, чтобы она нажала на курок…

Мэтт закусил губу. От этих слов груди у него всё переворачивалось, почти как тогда, когда он увидел, как Тьяго опускается на колени и пытается заглянуть в лицо М.

\- Если верить отчёту, тебя остановил нож, который Бонд метнул тебе в спину.

\- Да, - он поднял глаза. - Так что, если бы ты помог мне “как следует”, как ты говоришь, и Бонд не прервал бы нас, я бы здесь сейчас не сидел. Да и ты, кстати, был бы уже мертв.

\- Ты прав, - бледные пальцы Мэтта легли на его голову, с какой-то печальной бережностью погладили его по жестким волосам. - Это всё не стоило твоей жизни. Но теперь-то ты закончил с МИ-6? Скажи мне, что ты успокоился, Тьяго.

\- Успокоился? - он задумчиво прищурился, словно задавая этот вопрос себе.

\- Я не жалею о том, что сделал. Но в той часовне я был прав: ничего не изменилось. Когда я спрашивал себя, почему я выжил после цианида, для чего жить дальше, я решил тогда, что причина – М. Когда же я, вывезенный из Скайфолла своими людьми, снова задавал себе тот же вопрос, знаешь, что я понял? - он осторожно прислонил ладонь к его щеке, чуть погладил пальцами. - …Что на этот раз причина – ты. Я успокоюсь, когда ты будешь в безопасности.

Мэтт опустил ресницы, непроизвольно тесней прижимаясь щекой к его руке, хотя все это звучало, возможно, чересчур хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Его мозг будто размяк от напряжения, боли и барбитуратов, ему стоило не малых усилий размышлять логично или даже вообще размышлять. К тому же, он был слишком рад видеть Тьяго живым, чтобы эту радость могло что-либо затмить. Ему очень хотелось просто доверять. Но это всё-таки было трудно, и он снова заставил себя задать прежний вопрос:

\- Ты сильно рисковал, когда вызволял меня. Что ты хочешь от меня в ответ?

\- Поехали со мной в Мексику, - неожиданно выдал Тьяго и улыбнулся, глаза весело заблестели.

Мэтт тихо рассмеялся, что вызвало резкую боль в ребрах, покачал головой:

\- Поехали. Только сначала расскажи мне, для чего я тебе там буду нужен. Ради чего все эти твои усилия. Нам ведь больше незачем разыгрывать друг перед другом спектакль.

\- В МИ-6 тебя уже ищут, ты слишком много знаешь, чтобы они просто так отпустили тебя, и в Европе тебе оставаться небезопасно. Через несколько дней будут готовы паспорта, надеюсь, тебе станет немного лучше к тому времени. С новыми документами ты без труда найдешь там себе работу, и, кстати, часть твоих счетов я передислоцировал до того, как их закрыли из МИ-6. Так что там мы сможем разойтись навсегда.

Тьяго вроде бы хотел сказать что-то еще, но только опустил глаза, задумчиво снова беря бывшего квартирмейстера за руку.

Тот чуть подался вперёд:

\- Нет, я не хочу расставаться с тобой. Пойми меня, я просто никак не могу привыкнуть к мысли, что ты делаешь это ради меня, а не ради какой-то новой цели, о которой я не знаю. Но с другой стороны, - Мэтт прислонился лбом к его лбу, говоря это скорее самому себе: - какая мне, к чёрту, разница, если ты жив и если я могу быть рядом с тобой?

Тьяго поднял кончиками пальцев его подбородок, заглядывая в глаза, по-забытому тепло улыбнулся и поспешно приник к его губам в поцелуе, так знакомо запуская руку в его темные локоны.

Мэтт вцепился в его рубашку на груди, целуя его и надеясь только, что это ему не кажется, что он не очнётся сейчас от окрика охранника.

\- У меня ничего нет, кроме тебя, - выдохнул он, когда они на мгновение оторвались друг от друга, смутно догадываясь, что вряд ли сказал бы подобное в нормальном состоянии. - Вообще никогда ничего не было, кроме тебя.

Ему было безразлично, насколько смехотворно и, может быть, жалко звучат его слова: ему действительно так казалось сейчас. То оглушающее одиночество, что навалилось на него после смерти Сильвы – еще и усугубленное одиночным заключением – чернотой зияло в его памяти; и его пальцы судорожней сжали ткань рубашки. Тьяго успокаивающе погладил его волосы, опять поднес к губам его руку, нежно поцеловал тонкие напряженные пальцы, словно прикасался к чему-то святому.

\- Ты просто устал. Тебе нужен сон, - он поднялся со стула, бережно обнял его плечи, укладывая в кровать. Мэтт не стал противиться, откинулся на подушку, невольно поморщившись, когда всё тело отозвалось приглушенной болью. Но, едва очутившись в горизонтальном положении, он в приступе резкой паники схватил Тьяго за руку.

\- Только не уходи. Мне кажется, если я закрою глаза, то когда очнусь, всё это окажется сном, и тебя рядом не будет.

\- Я никуда не денусь, - улыбнулся Тьяго, внимательно посмотрел на беспокойное лицо Мэттью и тоже лег рядом на самый край кровати поверх одеяла. - Так лучше?

\- Да, - Мэтт нашёл его руку, переплел свои пальцы с его. Приник к его плечу: - Теперь хорошо… Где мы?

\- Двадцать три километра от Генсбруннена, Швейцария. А это важно?

Мэтт чуть закинул голову, глядя на него и как будто впервые замечая морщины на его лице: Тьяго показался ему похожим на усталого актёра, наконец-то смывшего грим.

\- Совершенно неважно, - ответил он.

Многое стало вдруг неважным; но это чувство принесло с собой не пустоту, как раньше, а только лишь такое забытое спокойствие. Глубокое, полное умиротворение, которое было неподвластно ничему извне. Неважно было, что впереди было много трудностей, бегство, аэропорты, охрана, агенты, чужая страна, незнакомый язык… Неважно, что он теперь был по ту сторону закона рядом с человеком, которого он знал так хорошо, но, в то же время, про которого никогда не знал почти ничего.

Из приоткрытого окна подуло холодным свежим воздухом, колыхнулись шторы, на лицо упали и тут же исчезли солнечные пятна. Тьяго обнял его, и Мэттью закрыл глаза, уткнувшись в его плечо с переполняющим сердце ощущением, что он наконец-то дома. С тем самым ощущением, которое, должно быть, и называют счастьем.


	10. Extra 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Незапланированный эпилог :3

Толстая пластина синей краски больно засела под ногтем. Он вытащил ее зубами и продолжил отколупывать краску на борту чей-то старой лодки. Лодка лежала на боку, смотря в вечернее небо чересчур гордым для такой крошечной посудины именем Ballena Azul.  Расковырянное пятно напоминало карту Великобритании.

Мэтт раздраженно стряхнул прилипшие к пальцам мелкие кусочки краски, закурил. Глубоко затянулся, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как сладковатый дым впитывается в ткани, в кровь, взламывает сеть нервной системы и переписывает коды его мозга на полное и бездумное расслабление.

Тьяго пытался запретить ему курить марихуану, поэтому он курил здесь, на берегу Лаго де Пацкуаро – озера, “с настолько синей водой, что она полностью сливается с небом”. Так было написано в путеводителе, который Мэтт купил в аэропорту. Вода озера была больше похожа на коричневую; а марихуана могла принести куда меньше вреда, чем текила, которую пил Тьяго. Сейчас Мэтт почти перестал видеть его с бутылкой. Но еще несколько месяцев тому назад, Тьяго регулярно мешал алкоголь с обезболивающем, стрелял по стенам, дрался в барах. В трезвом состоянии он страдал от мигреней, стрелял по людям и эффектно плевал кровью из-за нового и потому постоянно натирающего протеза (старый он оставил для пущей убедительности “своему” обгорелому трупу). Словом, был примерно настолько невыносим, насколько Мэттью и представлял себе.

 

\- Тьяго, я не буду есть за одним столом с этой ебучей тварью, - произнес Мэтт скорее из принципа, уже почти равнодушно покосился на толстую разноцветную игуану, которую Тьяго усадил на их обеденный стол.

Мэттью ненавидел рептилий; Тьяго же наоборот их очень любил: например, его людям стоило немалых усилий раздобыть знакомых Мэтту комодских варанов для его казино в Макао. Игуана переставила короткие лапки с длинными когтями, неуклюже пытаясь подцепить с тарелки кусок арбуза своим огромным ртом с толстым розовым языком.

\- Не слушай его, mi cariño, - просюсюкал Тьяго, подвигая ближе скользящий по фарфору кусок арбуза.

\- Ты называешь ее так же как меня, cabrón, - продолжал возмущаться Мэтт, раздраженный полуденной духотой и жарой, от которой можно было спастись только в бассейне.

Тьяго рассмеялся в ответ, а игуана по-крокодильи тряхнула головой и нелепо выронила изо рта обмусоленный кусок, с ее подбородка свесилась нитка слюны.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит! - Мэтт резко бросил вилку о толстую столешницу из темного потрескавшегося дуба, отодвинулся от стола. Тьяго, веселясь еще больше прежнего, аккуратно ссадил игуану на пол, чмокнув ее бугристый лоб.

\- Только попробуй после этого ко мне лезть, - мрачно произнес Мэттью. Схватить бы эту игуану покрепче за ее длинный хвост – у взрослых особей отброшенный хвост обратно не отрастает. Но слишком уж противно. Тьяго вскочил со стула, в несколько шагов обогнул длинный стол.

\- Уйди, - начал отмахиваться от его объятий Мэтт, хотя и уже не в силах сдержать прорывающуюся в уголках губ улыбку. - Не даром говорят, что хозяева похожи на своих питомцев: ты такой же отвратительный, пошел в жопу!

Тьяго весело высунул кончик языка, медленно, на манер игуаны, наклоняясь к Мэтту, а потом быстро лизнул его за ухом, рассмеялся в загорелую шею.

 

Мэттью улыбнулся, сделал последнюю затяжку и бросил окурок в воду. На острове Ханицио, торчащем перед ним из воды большим муравейником, начали зажигаться огни. Тьяго сказал, что название острова означает “там, где идет дождь”. Дожди начнутся в мае, а пока только холод по ночам. Мэтт поежился, поднялся на ноги. Сорокаметровая статуя на вершине острова, как обычно по вечерам, грозила кулаком в небо.

Он поднялся по холму, в окнах их дома горел свет.

В сумраке дом смотрится даже неплохо. Это конечно не el troje – традиционная деревянная изба пурепеча, как в саду музея народного искусства: вилла была новой - но уж слишком искусно она замаскирована под  окружающие постройки из самана.

 

\- Это деревня, Тьяго, деревня! В Мексике построены самые роскошные частные дома в современной архитектуре, а я выхожу на улицу, и мне кажется, что я на съемочной площадке какого-нибудь гребанного Зорро 50-х годов!

\- В Гвадалахаре тебе не нравился 31-й этаж, здесь тебе не нравится вообще ничего… - Тьяго оторвался наконец от своего ноутбука.

\- В Гвадалахаре было неплохо.

\- В Гвадалахаре было неплохо! А кто постоянно возмущался, что я везде посылаю таскаться за ним телохранителя, ммм?!

\- Там, по крайней мере, было куда пойти.

\- Ты знаешь, что мы здесь временно. Так что, если ты прекратишь свои истерики…

\- _Мои_ истерики?! Кто вчера так напился, что чуть не пристрелил каких-то русских туристов? И кому пришлось разбираться с полицией?

\- Я не был пьян, мы просто играли в русскую рулетку. Национальная игра! - Тьяго невозмутимо развел руками.

\- С тобой я скоро стану просто профессиональным давателем взяток!

Мэтт потер пальцами виски, покачал головой. Слишком жарко.

 

Из раскрытых окон доносится бормотанье телевизора. Здесь по ночам так тихо, что слышно, как в переулках дует ветер. Тьяго сидит в гостиной, но Мэтт знает, что он не смотрит в экран.

На журнальном столике бутылка, еще не открытая. Мэтт подходит ближе, выключает телевизор.

Тьяго смотрит на него недовольно, но молчит. “Опять курил дурь?” Мэттью отвечает тоже без слов. “А ты опять пьёшь?” Тьяго надменно морщит губы, но взгляд на секунду становится виноватым, и Мэтт подходит совсем близко, забирается к нему на колени, лицом к лицу. Тьяго внимательно смотрит в его глаза, и Мэттью наконец ободряюще улыбается. Теперь он различает все его эмоции по одним только прикосновениям. И когда Тьяго целует его с благодарностью, ему кажется, что ради этого он готов жить хоть в el troje с целым десятком слюнявых игуан.

 

†††††

 

Ballena Azul (исп.) – синий кит

cabrón (исп.) (руг.) – козел

mi cariño (исп.) (ласк.) – моя лапочка


	11. Extra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна экстра по просьбам читалетей (и планируется еще одна)  
> Флэшбэк Сильва после Скайфолла.

Когда Рауль очнулся в частном шотландском госпитале с провисшим без протеза лицом, в медикаметозном тумане ему показалось что он все еще в Китае, и эти четырнадцать лет выздоровления и подготовки, Скайфолл и смерть М – это все лишь приснилось ему. И он не знал, чувствовал ли он разочарование или облегчение.

_Он закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на ощущении боли до тех пор, пока она словно не отделяется от его тела, становится чем-то обособленным, как монотонная мелодия, звучащая где-то внутри._

Он все еще помнил каждое пробуждение после коррекционной хирургии лица, каждый маленький успех реабилитационной программы; тот день, когда заметил, что может наконец двигаться без боли. И теперь, морщась при каждом вздохе от тупой рези где-то ниже левой лопатки, он закрывал глаза и опять учился дышать, ощущать собственное тело, мысленно проникая внутрь ноющих мышц, собирая себя по кусочкам в одно целое. Но, как и четырнадцать лет назад, некоторых кусочков этой мозаики не хватало.

Он грустно усмехнулся. Неужели он все-таки где-то в глубине души надеялся, что смерть М вернет ему эти недостающие части? Никакая смерть не может ничего восполнить, только лишь забрать: он слишком часто сталкивался со смертями, чтобы не знать этого.

 

Он устало потер лицо, сидя на больничной кровати, убрал с глаз прядь непривычно-черных волос. Надетые на ноги сапоги казались чугунными, вся одежда словно сдавливала тело, мешала. Он куда как рано прерывал необходимый постельный режим, но оставаться в Шотландии больше было нельзя. Его люди уже самостоятельно следовали распоряжениям, отданным Сильвой еще до Скайфолла; он был прав, предполагая, что, когда все закончится, ему будет слишком безразлична собственная судьба, чтобы что-то предпринимать.

В дверь раздался исключительно формальный стук, и показалась массивная фигура Павла.

\- Мистер Сильва, машина внизу, - объявил он и услужливо открыл дверь.

\- Родригез, -  не шелохнувшись и не поднимая глаз ответил Рауль.

Это имя – Сильва – звучало теперь каким-то странным и чужим, словно он действительно снова умер и снова заново родился; и ничего, даже имя, не должно было связывать его с прошлым. Его прежнее, настоящее, имя тоже было давно уже чуждым, но, пока он не придумает что-нибудь еще, уж лучше обходиться им.

Павел неуверенно оглянулся, переступил с ноги на ногу. Было даже удивительно, насколько растерянным стало лицо этого рослого детины из-за одного лишь слова, произнесенного Сильвой.

\- Простите?

\- Меня зовут Тьяго Родригез, - так же тихо и ровно проговорил Тьяго.

Павел нерешительно кивнул. Хуже всего было, когда Сильва выглядел вот так: недовольное божество, печальный гений, бесконечно усталый от окружающих его обычных людей, которым приходится все пояснять. Это не было ни забавно, ни оскорбительно – это было страшно. Страшнее, чем когда он кричал и ругался, или наоборот, разговаривал издевательски-ласково и наигранно-спокойно. В этой усталости не было раздражения, не было ничего, кроме самой усталости. Но она была настолько подавляющей, что казалось, он вот-вот медленно поднимет руку и застрелит своих подчиненных – только лишь бы не объяснять ничего и не слушать их, чтобы побыть хоть немного в тишине.

Тьяго наконец поднялся на ноги, равнодушно взглянул на Павла, выходя из помещения.

Кто-то работал на Сильву из-за денег, кто-то из-за страха, или в результате шантажа. Но опорой всех его планов были те, в чей преданности он мог быть уверен. Он завоевывал эту преданность по-разному; еще работая в МИ-6 он начал искать таких людей, вкладывая в них деньги и внимание. Искал тех, кого можно спасти – во всех  смыслах этого слова – и кто способен быть благодарным за это. Тех, кто потерял смысл жизни, но мог вновь обрести его в служении, в почти религиозной самоотдаче (не без помощи определенного психологического воздействия, конечно же). Иногда Рауль усмехался, думая, что легко мог бы основать собственную секту. Кстати сказать, Бонд тоже был идеальной кандидатурой – Сильва сразу это заметил – но, к сожалению, Джеймс уже успел найти себе другую “секту”, которой также слепо был предан.

Только один-единственный помощник Сильвы не подходил ни под один из этих типажей. Мысль о нем вертелась где-то в глубинах его мозга – так же неосознанно, как машинальные движения языка, беспрестанно щупавшего гладкий чужеродный край нового протеза. Но только теперь, глядя, как за окном машины проносятся бледные шотландские пейзажи, Тьяго  выпустил эту мысль на поверхность. Мэттью.

Он ведь стал ключевой деталью финальной операции Рауля, запустив программу кибер-террориста в сеть МИ-6. В своих планах Сильва уже давно не рассчитывал на его помощь, у него были другие подготовленные шаги; но неожиданно для самого себя он за несколько минут составил эту самую программу взлома после разговора с Мэттом на своем острове. А когда двери его стеклянной клетки открылись, у Сильвы уже не было времени ни удивляться, ни размышлять. И только теперь Тьяго в полной мере осознал, что произошло.

Он мигом включил свой лэптоп и застрочил по клавишам, громко проклиная спутниковый Интернет, который работал слишком медленно. К тому времени, как они выехали из Шотландии, Тьяго был внутри МИ-6, собирая из всех возможных источников информацию о Кью, который уже не числился среди сотрудников Секретной Разведывательной Службы – что, кстати сказать, было заметно и по состоянию ее файервола.

Прибыв в Швейцарию, Родригез начал операцию с кодовым названием Hijo Pródigo*, полностью игнорируя свое не восстановившееся еще здоровье и просиживая сутками перед экранами, один из которых он в бешенстве разбил, когда его люди сообщали ему о состоянии Мэттью из машины скорой. К его гневу, однако, примешивалось и другое чувство, за которое ему было где-то в глубине души стыдно – ядовитое чувство удовольствия. Это нельзя было напрямую назвать садизмом, это было чувство удовлетворения от возможности стать на какое-то время спасителем, богом, эгоистичное упоение своей безоговорочной нужностью и торжество собственной правоты – что в МИ-6 опять поступили ровно так, как Сильва и говорил. Он попытался задушить его чувство, злясь от этого еще больше и уже не только на людей МИ-6, но и на самого Мэттью. Как зачастую родитель может накричать на своего поранившегося  ребенка – только потому, что сам испугался чуть ли не больше него – так и Тьяго злился на Мэттью, который упорствовал в своих идеалах, который позволил себе остаться без защиты, позволил причинить себе вред. Злился, не давая себе признать, что вина лежит лишь на одном человеке, и это отнюдь не Мэтт; и этой злостью он старался задавить что-то другое, давно забытое и пугающее, делающее его уязвимым.

Когда Родригез ждал на пороге дома подъезжающую машину, только легкая тревога перекрывала раздражение и насмешливо-благодушное торжество внутри него. Но, стоило ему увидеть бледного, исхудавшего _Тэо_ , лежащего в барбитуратном сне на заднем сидении, у Тьяго словно глаза открылись. Жгучее чувство жгутом скрутило все его внутренности, свинцовая смесь страха, нежности и наконец-таки вины комом встала в горле. С почти благоговейным трепетом он осторожно взял Мэтта на руки, впервые ощущая на себе ответственность за его чуть было не сломанную полностью жизнь.

Мэттью никогда не казался слабым – неизбежные для любого человека слабости он прятал за масками безразличия, насмешки, профессионализма. И Сильва, знавший о такой актерской игре не понаслышке, позволял обманывать себя этими масками. Потому что, стоило ему заметить, что его “оппонент” тоже из плоти и крови, что он, Сильва, может не на шутку ранить его, игра тут же останавливалась, выбивая Рауля из колеи, лишая его уверенности. Но теперь он своими глазами видел результат этой игры; и, признав свою вину перед самим собой, он набирался храбрости сделать еще более трудный шаг - признать свою вину перед Тэо.

†††††

Hijo Pródigo - (испанск.) Блудный Сын


	12. Extra 3 - The final one

Когда после нескольких недель затяжной работы Тьяго вдруг заявил, что им непременно нужно сделать пок-чук*, Мэттью, не отрывавшийся от лэптопа ровно столько же, сколько и Родригез, решил, что речь идет о какой-то программе. К его удивлению, Тьяго захлопнул лэптоп и позвонил шоферу, сообщая о грядущем визите в район Сокало.

Мэттью и Тьяго переехали в Мехико два месяца назад, но Мэтт не видел еще ничего, кроме окрестностей их отеля — “их” в полном смысле этого слова, отель принадлежал Родригезу (точнее, Сильве) уже почти десять лет. Тьяго, как обычно, очень неохотно отпускал Мэтта бродить по городу одного; но здесь, в отличие от Гвадалахары, Мэттью особо не возмущался: после захолустий Мичоакана этот город, размером с Лондон, но вдвое оживленней и взбалмошней, казался даже слишком большим и беспокойным.

Большую часть суток он проводил за компьютером, помогая Тьяго в “работе”, к которой тот вернулся после нескольких месяцев явно губительного для него бездействия, мигреней и запоев. Работа Родригеза зачастую была весьма сомнительна: в целом он оправдывался перед Мэттом в духе белизской поговорки “когда вор крадет у вора, Бог улыбается”. По правде сказать, роль Бога нравилась Тьяго куда больше, чем роль вора; он чаще стравливал членов триад, картелей, мафии и прочих подобных клубов по сомнительным интересам между собой, чем участвовал в чем-то собственнолично. Мэттью убеждал себя довольствоваться тем, что, по крайней мере, они никому не вредят “незаслуженно”. Хотя совесть Мэтта сильно не мучила: трудоголизм Родригеза устраивал его куда больше, чем алкоголизм или еще что похуже.  
Оставив машину где-то у Сокало, огромной площади в историческом центре Мехико, Тьяго и Мэтт свернули в сетку перпендикулярных переулков и скоро оказались у входа на Рынок Абелардо Л. Родригеза. Чтобы купить продукты, ехать на другой конец города было совсем не обязательно; однако это место, пожалуй, стоило длительной поездки по загруженным транспортом дорогам Мехико. Возведенный в 30-х годах XX века и названный в честь президента, распорядившегося о его постройке, он сочетал национальный колорит с восторженной смесью барокко, арт нуво и арт деко, а изнутри был своеобразной Сикстинской Капеллой рабочих и крестьян — его стены украшали красочные фрески учеников Диего Ривьеры. Несмотря на это, туристов здесь почти не было; да и местных было сравнительно немного.

Тьяго прошел в арку входа, но тут же свернул на лестницу, ведущую куда-то вверх. Мэттью последовал за ним, задумчиво рассматривая широкую спину в светлом пиджаке, иссиня-черные волосы — Родригез продолжал их красить, утверждая, что уже давно появившаяся седина ему не идет, — и такую знакомую манеру двигаться, его походку, краешек улыбки, когда Тьяго оборачивался назад, чтобы проверить, не отстал ли он.

Сегодня Тьяго был молчалив и задумчив. Обычно это означало, что он обдумывает какое-то новое дело или поглощен созданием кодов (не прекращающимся в его мозгу, даже когда компьютера не было под рукой); но сейчас в его задумчивости не было привычного лихорадочного сосредоточения и отсутствующего взгляда. Он смотрел на Мэтта внимательно и быстро отворачивался, стоило Мэттью вопросительно взглянуть в ответ.

На втором этаже оказался вход в небольшой зал.

«Teatro del Pueblo*», — объявил Родригез, и Мэтт шагнул в проход между рядами кресел.

Зрительный зал при солнечном свете, льющемся из высокого дверного проема, был похож на церковь во внеслужебное время: та же гулкая тишина, та же пустота ожидания всех тех людей, что придут и заполнят пустые кресла, пахнущие пылью и старым лакированным деревом. Этот неожиданно знакомый запах вдруг придал больше жизни воспоминаниям, которые под ярким солнцем Мексики, среди буйства цветов и красок, успели стать выцветшими полузабытыми снами. Так когда-то пах старый кинотеатр в Лидсе, такой невообразимо далекий теперь. Именно запахи быстрее всего оживляют воспоминания; а здесь, на этом чужом континенте, встретить знакомый запах было так трудно. Когда еще не выздоровевший, еле живой после 12-часового перелета Мэтт ступил на трапп самолета, приземлившегося на мексиканскую землю, он окунулся в многообразие ярких, незнакомых запахов, которым он сперва не мог дать характеристику, не мог даже понять, приятные они или отталкивающие: для них не было слов в известных ему языках.

Знакомые запахи теперь проще всего было найти в прачечных или супермаркетах: какой-нибудь кондиционер для белья, шампунь или жвачка могли с куда большей вероятностью пахнуть чем-то щемящее-родным, чем что-либо другое среди этой чужой природы, чужих городов.

Однажды Мэтт сильно удивил Родригеза, притащив на кассу супермаркета на заправке охапку толстых молитвенных свечей в стеклянных подставках с изображением Святой Гваделупы. «Я что-то важное о тебе не знаю?» — насмешливо спросил Тьяго, изогнув одну бровь, и Мэттью тоже усмехнулся в ответ. Ведь было что-то забавное в том, что это символическое подношение Гваделупе пахло так же, как бутик Dries van Noten на Оксфорд-стрит.

Несмотря на периодическую склонность к ностальгии, непривычность климата и все трудности отношений с таким человеком, как Родригез, Мэттью еще ни разу не захотел уехать отсюда навсегда. И неожиданно произнесенный вопрос «Почему ты еще здесь?» застал его врасплох. Он удивленно обернулся, уставившись на Тьяго, рассеянно провел рукой по спинке деревянного кресла. Тьяго стоял темным силуэтом в дверном проеме, рассекая надвое поток света. «Это об этом ты сегодня целый день думал?» — наконец спросил Мэттью в ответ. Родригез нетерпеливо поджал губы и отвел взгляд. Он с легкостью мог рассказывать о себе довольно личные вещи, иногда шокируя своей откровенностью, — но это всегда были монологи, где Тьяго оставался только лишь рассказчиком. Любой диалог, любое обсуждение отношений, где нельзя было спрятаться за отстраненностью актера, давались ему с большим трудом.

И Мэттью понимал, что Тьяго действительно волновал этот вопрос, раз тот о нем все же заговорил. «А где еще мне быть?» — просто спросил Мэтт, возвращаясь обратно, шаг за шагом, осторожно, словно стараясь не спугнуть дикого зверя.

Тьяго шумно вздохнул, раздраженно закатывая глаза — он уже злился на себя за то, что завел этот разговор. По его лицу было видно, что он готов назвать десятки мест, где Мэттью мог бы прекрасно проводить время. Он мог бы напомнить Мэтту о его уникальных навыках, способности схватывать налету — например, по-испански Мэтт разговаривал уже почти как местный — и о сотнях возможностей и перспектив, не включающих в себя торчание в богом забытой стране со старым, больным и психически неуравновешенным эгоистом. Мэттью уже слышал все это — сказанное ли напрямую, или только упомянутое в неосознанных намеках.

«Ладно. Пошли», — отрывисто произнес Родригез, малодушно бросая начатый разговор. Он сделал было шаг из дверей, но Мэтт ухватил его за руку, потянул назад, к себе.

Мэтт смотрел на этого человека и в который раз удивлялся, как легко тот превращался из родного и знакомого в далекого, недоступного, недосягаемого. Мэтт вцепился в него, чувствуя острую необходимость заново сделать его своим, заново привыкнуть и привязать, снова сделать продолжением себя.

Запах кожи Тьяго был единственным запахом одновременно из прежнего и нового миров, способным примирить Мэттью с чем угодно; единственным, что действительно имел значение. Мэтт прильнул к нему всем телом, забираясь руками под пиджак, утыкаясь в шею лицом. Тьяго оставался неподвижным и все таким же далеким, словно не материальным вовсе, как отражение в зеркале; Мэтт вжался в него отчаяннее, впился пальцами, губами — и тогда ощутил горячий поцелуй на своей шее.

Мэттью тоже часто было трудно выразить свои чувства словами; к счастью, иногда слова были совсем не нужны.

Мэтту показалось, что он вдруг стал неспособен оторваться от Тьяго; с большим усилием он отстранился, чтобы произнести ему на ухо: «Поехали домой». Его голос прозвучал отчаянно-томно, даже пошло, словно в дешевом кино — но ему это было безразлично: им полностью владела лишь одна эмоция, лишь одно безраздельное желание, появившееся так внезапно, сделавшее вдруг Тьяго необходимым, как вода, как воздух. По правде сказать, дорога домой представлялась ему сейчас бесконечно долгой; хотя, когда они окажутся в машине… Даже присутствие в ней шофера его уже не смущало; черт возьми, он вообще может попросить Хосе погулять минут двадцать… Стало вдруг слишком жарко, Мэтт с трудом сдерживался, чтобы окончательно не потерять голову прямо здесь, у всех на виду.

«Нам все еще нужно купить продукты», — напомнил Родригез.

Мэттью видел, что тот хочет его сейчас не меньше; но на его лице появилась легкая садистская усмешка. И хотя Мэтт принимал условия этой игры, от смеси желания и нетерпеливой досады почти кружилась голова. Он выпустил раздраженный стон и изо всех сил вцепился в шею Тьяго зубами. «Puta», — зло зашипел от боли Родригез, чересчур крепко сжав пальцы на талии Мэтта, но затем расплылся в широкой улыбке.

 

Сам рынок, помимо фресок, ничем не отличался от остальных рынков, виденных Мэттью. Он встречал привычными рядами безголовых манекенов в ярких тряпках, пестротой китайской косметики и, чуть дальше, не менее пестрыми прилавками с овощами и фруктами.

Купив почти все необходимые ингредиенты (кроме непосредственно свинины) у первого же продавца, Мэтт уже радовался скорому возвращению домой, как едва не уронил от неожиданности сумки, когда из-под очередного прилавка что-то (что он сперва принял за белку со странным длинным хвостом) выскочило ему прямо под ноги. Недолго думая, зверюшка стала проворно взбираться вверх по штанине; но Мэттью успел рассмотреть, что это вовсе не белка, а мармозетка. Именно таких маленьких обезьянок, с крапчатой серой шерстью и когтистыми — больше похожими на беличьи, чем на обезьяньи — лапками, Мэтт очень любил кормить когда-то в детстве в шеффилдском Центре Тропической Природы. Мармозетка быстро очутилась на его плече и совершенно по-птичьи зачирикала прямо у самого уха, сигнализируя о мексиканце, торопливо выскочившем из-за живописных пирамид авокадо и томатов вслед за ней. Мексиканец с извиняющейся улыбкой потянулся за обезьянкой, но та мигом нырнула Мэтту за воротник рубашки, предоставляя хозяину лицезреть свой хвост и возмущенно вереща уже в другое ухо.

— Тебя приняли за пальму? — насмешливо поинтересовался подоспевший Родригез. Мэтт и вправду возвышался над хозяином-мексиканцем с неподвижностью дерева, в своем замешательстве все еще никак не отреагировав на нового поселенца у себя за шиворотом.

— Я хочу ее купить, — вдруг заявил он то ли Родригезу, то ли мексиканцу.

— Обезьяны мусорят и воняют, — поморщился Тьяго.

— Твоя _Мария_ тоже воняет, если за ней разок не убрать.

Мария — так звали игуану Родригеза. Вообще, полное ее имя было Хесус Мария. Так ее назвал продавец, который то ли был чересчур набожным, то ли просто не определился с полом рептилии; во всяком случае, Тьяго не стал ее переименовывать, утверждая, что к этому имени она — точнее, он — уже привык. Мэтт тогда фыркнул в ответ и заявил, что эта пакость на имена в любом случае не отзывается, так что назови он ее хоть Бенедиктом Камбербэтчем, разницы не будет никакой. Родригез не преминул поинтересоваться, кто такой Бенедикт Камбербэтч — исключительно, чтобы испортить шутку — а игуана так и стала зваться то Иисусом, то Марией (в зависимости от настроения) от лица Тьяго и “этой дрянью” от лица Мэттью.

Родригез, видимо впечатлившись, что Мэтт в кои-то веки назвал игуану по имени, даже не нашелся сразу, что ответить, и Мэтт повернулся к хозяину:

— Сколько?

— Шесть тысяч*, — заявил хозяин, позволяя сразу предположить, что обезьянка попала к нему как-то случайно; хотя деньги были немаленькие, рыночная цена на этих животных была куда выше.

— Ээ, mano*, я же тебе не гринго какой-нибудь, какова настоящая цена? — довольно убедительно возмутился Мэтт.

Тьяго никогда не упускал случая поторговаться, если обстоятельства это позволяли. Сначала Мэттью даже удивлялся, зачем человеку, располагающему миллионами долларов, терять время из-за лишней десятки. Но довольно быстро он и сам вошел во вкус этой психологической игры, смысл которой оказался не сколько в экономии денег, сколько в стремлении обыграть противника.

— Пять пятьсот, — смерив Мэттью взглядом, предложил мексиканец.

— Пять тысяч пятьсот песо? — вмешался Родригез. — Да даже мои ботинки столько не стоят, а от них куда больше проку, чем от этой мартышки.

Мэттью усмехнулся, а мармозетка протестующе пискнула из-за воротника; однако продавца это странное уравнивание ботинок и обезьянки, похоже, не удивило.

— Пять триста, больше уступить не могу. Это очень редкое животное.

— Беспорядок от него тоже будет редкостный. Пять ровно.

Продавец подумал пару секунд и нехотя кивнул. Мэтт поспешно протянул деньги, таким образом благополучно оставляя мармозетку у себя за шиворотом.

 

Они направились к выходу с рынка, и, едва мексиканец скрылся позади за горами овощей, мармозетка вынырнула из-за воротника, уселась на плече Мэтта — так уверенно, словно всю жизнь только там и сидела, — и стала рассматривать идущего рядом Родригеза. Тот постарался сохранить презрительную мину, даже несмотря на то, что Мэтт уже уткнулся в свой смартфон (выясняя, чем кормить нового питомца) — но мармозетка так умильно наклоняла на бок голову, критически уставившись на Тьяго умными глазками, что тот невольно усмехнулся.

— Она смотрит на меня прямо как ты.

Мэттью поднял взгляд от экрана, и пару секунд его глаза и вправду смотрели ровно так же критически-серьезно, и даже голова была чуть наклонена вбок — Тьяго не смог сдержать смех; от его недовольства не осталось и следа. Его лицо словно разгладилось, взгляд вдруг стал необыкновенно спокойным — от такого его взгляда Мэтту всегда становилось удивительно тепло на душе. И он застенчиво — удивляясь, как это приятное смущение, это по-детски непосредственное обожание до сих пор осталось между ними, после всего, через что они прошли — улыбнулся Тьяго в ответ.

 

* пок-чук — мексиканское блюдо из свинины

* Teatro del Pueblo — (испанск.) Народный Театр

* 6000 песо эквивалентно примерно 500 долларам

* mano — неформальное обращение, сокращение от “hermano” — (испанск.) “брат”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
